Crossbows and Scars
by mcmannusdixon
Summary: Buffy ends up with Rick's group and an unconvention romance begins to bloom. Daryl/Buffy
1. Goddess in Impractical Shoes

Chapter 1 - Goddess in impractical shoes

Disclaimer – They do not belong to me. Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon and Walking Dead is owned by Robert Kirkman.  
AN – This will be a series of shorts that are very loosely connected. Mostly focusing on Buffy/Daryl interactions. Will stick to some Comic and some TV series cannon, the rest is my own.

====================================================  
"Sophia!" Daryl raised his voice slightly, in hopes that the missing girl was nearby where she dropped her doll. He kept searching the perimeter calling for her when a crossbow bolt zipped past his head, then was followed by the sound of a walker dropping heavily to the ground behind him. He whipped his gaze to the section of forest where the arrow came from, his own crossbow raised in defense.

"Which one are you?" A hard female voice rang out from the cover of the trees.

"What?"

"Dale, Shane, Rick, Glenn or Daryl? Which one are you?" The voice got louder as it got closer and he could barely hear the footsteps.

"I'm Daryl, and you seem to have me at a bit of a disadvantage." He heard two sets of footsteps coming closer out of the woods.

"Soph, he who he says he is?" The voice was softer as she spoke to her companion.

"Yes!" There was no mistaking that voice ringing out and Daryl moved closer to the other bank.

"Okay then, we are coming out, my weapon is down." Daryl lowered his crossbow slightly until he saw Sophia burst through the woods and into the water to launch herself at him.

"Found your doll." He handed Sophia the rag doll and she clutched it to her chest, not caring that it was soaking wet. He was checking her over for injuries and momentarily forgot about the woman with that was her.

"That doll is why we were backtracking. Glad we did now. Soph, you be a good girl now and mind your mom. Try to stay out of trouble, okay?" Sophia wiggled out of Daryl's arms and ran up the shore bank.

"You can come with us!" Buffy smiled down at the girl and patted her head affectionately.

"You know as well as I do that established groups do not take to outsiders. I am okay on my own, was alone before I met up with you and I kept you safe didn't I?" She tweaked the girl's nose making her giggle.

"You could, you know. You saved the girl and kept her alive to come back to her momma. Plenty room where we are right now, pitch a tent and stay to yourself. If you want." Daryl rubbed a hand over the back of his neck as he said this. She looked at him then down at Sophia and sighed.

"One week. Trial run. You get that Soph? I am not promising to stay." The young girl nodded and Buffy sighed as Daryl hopped up the side of the river bank.

"Buffy." She held her hand out to shake and he accepted. He had at least 4 inches on the girl as he looked her up and down, sizing her up. Her hair was wrapped in a bun with metallic chopsticks holing it up. Sensible satchel style bag with what looked like power bars and bottled water. Crossbow slung over her chest, on one hip was a quiver of arrows, the other hip held a pistol with silencer attached, and on her right calf was a sheath with a dagger in it. As his gaze continued down he stopped short. He took back his estimate at having only 4 inches on her, he had to have at least 6.

Peaking out of the bottoms of her leather pants were black leather boots with 3 inch heels. Daryl ran a hand over his face and sighed. Buffy looked at him, saw where he was looking and grinned.

"Just because it is the end of the world doesn't mean I have to have ugly shoes."

"I will never understand women. All of you are insane, even before the end."

"Come on, let's get this girl back to her mom, can you drive a motorcycle?" Daryl raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah."

"Good, you can drive and I will spare you the damage to your manhood by having you sit in the back." She gave him a small grin and reached for Sophia's hand to lead her back the way they came from.

"If you have a ride why are you way out here?"

"I was on a scouting mission a few days back, found Soph here hiding in the woods. We have been making our way back to where I left my bike. We get there, are putting things in there and she realizes she dropped her doll. We went back to find it. Simple as that."

"Simple as that? There ain't nothing simple about coming back into the woods to find a damn doll."

Buffy stopped and turned to look at him with a deadly serious look on her face. "In a world gone mad, harsh and cold, the fact that a little girl wants her doll to play with is the most important thing."

"Sorry ma'am." They walked in silence for another hour or so until they came out farther down on the congested highway. Once they got to the street Buffy let go of Sophia and crouched down to look under the cars where her bike was parked. Daryl pulled his crossbow into position and looked for walkers overhead, they kept Sophia safe in the middle. Once determined it was all clear Buffy walked over the bike and pulled out a helmet to place on Sophia. It was a bit big on the girl, but it would help. Satisfied she helped the girl into the sidecar of the motorcycle. Hitched to the back was a custom trailer to hold more gear.

"Seems you lucked up in this rig."

"No luck needed. It was the last gift the man that was practically my father ever gave me. The sidecar was a funny addition my sister made." Buffy said this as she opened the back and loaded her satchel in there. "You need to store anything?" He shook his head and she closed it up, securing the lock. "Here you go, you wreck her and I kick your ass." Daryl smirked at her when she tossed him the keys and climbed onto the bike once she was seated behind him he started it up and started driving them back to the farm.


	2. Fireside Story Time

Chapter 2 - Fireside Story Time

Disclaimer – Not mine, neither is Norman Reedus :( See Chapter 1

================================================================  
After the incident at the barn earlier that evening, tension between the Atlanta group and the Greene family was higher than normal. Words had been said, accusations made and now they were trying in vain to put bandages over the bullet holes their words had made. It was a bit much.

In response to this, Buffy had decided to pitched her tent next to Daryl's on the outskirts of the camp. She was used to the solitude of the road before she found Sophia, and he was the only one that was not constantly trying to talk to her, find out more about her, she knew the rest of the group had a history. She was just not ready to add to that history with them yet.

This night they were both sitting by the fire checking their weapons, not talking, just enjoying the silence, that was punctuated by the noises of the bugs and other critters in the night, when Sophia ran up to them.

"Just wanted to come say goodnight." She waved to Daryl, giving him a smile and gave Buffy a quick hug before running back to the others. Buffy kept a vigilant eye on her until she was in the safety of the others, quirking a small smile at the skip Sophia did at the end when she reached the RV.

"She's a good kid." Daryl made this statement and Buffy made a noise of agreement before going back to her weapons.

"She is. You know, I had a little sister." Daryl only looked up at her, he dare not speak, afraid she would stop talking now that she decided to start. "I was the one that was supposed to keep her safe, I failed her instead. Then I did what Herschel did. I kept her locked up, hoping in vain for a cure. Giles, he was a father to us, he was helping. There had to be something. Something to bring them back to normal or something to even just to curb the blood lust." She paused to sigh and for a moment all that was heard was the sharpening of her dagger. "It was stupid of me. I know this, but she was my baby sister, my blood family. She and Giles were all I had left really. Mom died years before this, so glad she did not have to see what happened. How I failed her."

Buffy picked up her gun next and took it apart and began to clean it to compose herself. "We were in Cleveland. Xander was our patient zero in the manor, if you knew him it is almost poetic that he was. He was out on a date, innocent enough of a night. When they were on their way back they were attacked. Xander managed to take out the walker, save his date and get her back home. He was scratched though." Daryl pretended not to notice how her voice was starting to shake. From the woman who could hit the mark on a walker as well as he could, he could ignore things like that.

"Willow had noticed Xander running a fever a few hours after he got him, so she was taking care of him. In the middle of the night he turned and that is when he got her. Before all of this went down, I was basically in private security, so I was out securing a location. If I had been there..." Her voice trailed off.

"You might have got bit too." Daryl decided to speak. He knew how someone could get lost in the 'if I had been there' thoughts.

"You're right, doesn't stop the thoughts though. Willow had turned and managed to nick Dawn's wrist before Giles could secure them in a part of the manor. By this point I had seen, and heard enough on my patrol to know she was doomed when Giles told me why he locked up Dawn...For three weeks we kept them locked in their own corners of the manor. Dawn managed to get loose and I could not get to Giles in time. I knew it was over then for sure. So I grabbed a few keepsakes then I ran to the garage and hopped on my bike. They are still in the manor for all I know, unless a group of survivors wiped them out to squat there. I should have put them down but it was too soon, too raw, and maybe I still had some foolish hope that I could come back with a cure."

"Not stupid, just human. Explains why you were to protective of Sophia when we met. My brother is out there somewhere too. Hopin' he is still alive. Haven't seen any evidence since we lost track of him back in Atlanta." Buffy reached out and took his hand into hers.

"If he is half as good as you are, there is a damn good chance. You want to search for him? You say the word and I will help." Daryl nodded in thanks, slightly squeezing her hand, only a week in the camp and he was opening up to her more quickly than he thought he would.

"So how did you end up so far from Cleveland? You don't strike me as a down South kinda girl."

"California girl originally, town ended up in a sinkhole so moved. After it all went down and the manor I just kept driving, there was no rhyme or reason really. Just kept hoping to see a face of someone I knew once, there were girls that I fostered for a while, they scattered all over the states when the town sank. I was too scared at the time to head back to LA and see if anyone else I knew then was still alive. Then I ended up here, it would have been just another stop of disappointment then I found Sophia." She paused and added softly "Then you." Her voice turned a bit more to normal. "You know, Dawn wanted to go to Rome for a bit, visit some friends she had met when we were visiting before. I said no, because I was afraid something would happen to her without me there."

"Not sure if this thing was world wide or not. Might have started there for all we know. Can't keep second guessing yourself."

"I know, just hope that whatever made them so beautifully them is somewhere happy where they cannot see what their bodies are being forced to do."

"Me too. Me too."

===================================================================  
It was the next day after Buffy's heart to heart with Daryl. She was taking her down time to do some tune ups on her bike when a shadow came over her shoulder.

"You should just leave before you outstay your welcome." Buffy looked up from where she was sitting at Andrea.

"Is that right?" Buffy went back to the engine on the bike and finished up her maintenance on it.

"That's right. We are grateful that you saved Sophia, but you have been here for a week and are getting too comfortable. We are an established group, whatever game you are playing with Daryl you need to stop as well." Buffy closed up the engine casing and stood up, wiping her hands on the grease rag.

"I get it, I am a new threat. Fine, the moment that Rick or Herschel asks me to leave I will, and not a moment sooner." She put her tools in the trailer on the bike then locked it up and walked away. Andrea just stood there and as soon as Buffy was out of site Daryl and Rick approached her.

"That was was a stupid move."

"No Rick, it was the move that needs to be made. You two don't see how she is working her way in here."

"You should stop now girl before you say something you can't take back. She goes and I go with her. Carol and Sophia will most likely follow. You want to test us on that?" Daryl shot Andrea a look and went off in the direction that Buffy went. Rick stood there for a moment just looking at Andrea, then with a disappointed look he too walked away.


	3. Poetry in Motion

Disclaimer – Still not mine, see chapter 1  
AN – Sexy times ahead

* * *

It was shortly after breakfast when Andrea, Shane, T-Dog, Daryl and Buffy found themselves once again on the abandoned, congested highway, or car cemetery as Buffy dubbed it upon seeing her first one leaving Cleveland, on another scavenger run. More medicine, clothing, batteries, canned food and entertainment of any kind for the kids were on the menu of importance for today, some candy would be a nice treat too, and if they happened to find some books to improve Dale's horrible collection that would be a bonus.

Daryl and Buffy were given one half of the highway, while the other three went and took the other half, Daryl the odd man out and she was still an outsider to the three that were with them. Daryl was almost sorry they missed the first half of what went down shortly after they parted ways.

A relatively small horde of ten walkers was coming at them slowly at first, then picked up speed as they caught the scent of fresh flesh. Daryl quickly lined up his shot and took one out with his crossbow, as did Buffy, then she looked at him and grinned this manic grin and dropped the supply bag she was holding, before running headfirst into the group of walkers. He managed to get off one more clean shot, taking down a walker in the back, before she was in the middle of the fray. What he saw then, made him stop reloading. He had heard the term before once in school, rare time when he did go, but did not truly understand it's meaning until this moment. Poetry in motion.

As she got into the middle of the group of walkers she removed the metal hair sticks that he had once believed were purely for vanity and with each hand shoved them into the eye sockets and pushed up on the two closest ones, ignoring the blood dripping down as they dropped to the ground.

Her long hair then whipped around her like a golden halo, the late summer light catching it just right as she turned and drew her dagger getting one then another in rapid succession right in the forehead, abandoning the dagger then. She had side kicked one in the stomach that got to close to her, knocking him down and got off a lucky shot with her gun that silently went through one walker's head into the other, causing them to fall like a bizarre game of dominoes.

The last walker that she had knocked down previously was now crawling toward her, snapping and snarling, hands reaching out to try and grab her. As she holstered her gun she calmly walked closer to it and took her dainty foot, in those ridiculous high heeled boots and stepped. Hard. Skull pierced by the heel, making a loud crunching sound and the walker was dead, Buffy then turned to look at him, her eyes lit up with something he could not identify at that moment.

She withdrew her weapons, and both their arrows from the downed walkers and stalked towards Daryl like a lioness stalking a gazelle in those Discovery Channel documentaries. As she reached him she dropped her weapons without care to the pavement and stood up on her toes then reached up towards his neck, bringing his face down to hers. She kissed him roughly then, full of part of human needing affirmation they were still alive and part Slayer after a slay.

He did not object, in fact he was encouraging, he pulled back slightly and looked to where the others had gone, and did not see them. He picked her up then and sat her on the edge of the hood of the car they were next to. Perfect height for her core to line up with him. He leaned in this time and restarted the kiss, his hands going towards his belt, and Buffy's unbuttoning her own pants and belt.

Pants were pushed down as far as the needed to go in case of an emergency, hands under shirts, kneading, scratching, stroking. He kept his mouth securely over hers as he pounded into her again and again, to swallow her mewls and screams of pleasure. There were no tender embraces, in fact he was pretty sure her nails drew blood at some point. They finished quickly, always aware of the danger that surrounded them.

He righted himself and helped her off the car to help her straighten her clothing. They did not speak at all as they gathered up their discarded weapons and cleaned off the brains before they began to harden, then took off searching the cars again.

"I'm sorry." Her apology garnered no response, just a blank look and a raised eyebrow from the man so she expanded upon her apology. "For attacking you like that, I'm sorry." Daryl raised an eyebrow at her when she said this a few cars into their search.

"Darlin' feel free to attack me like that anytime. Even when you are not on a fightin' high." He gave her a cocky grin when he said this.

"I will keep that in mind." She gave him a shy smile, that he found amusing considering what they just did.

The kept searching the cars for another hour, no more walkers made their way towards them. They then met up with the other part of their group to head back to the farm.

"Any problems out there?" Shane directed this question to Daryl, ignoring Buffy's existence completely.

"About ten walkers a little ways up when we first started. Nothing we couldn't take care of. You guys run in to any trouble?" Buffy was the one to answer causing Shane to shoot her a dark look of irritation.

"All was quiet on our end. Let's head back."

Buffy took a sideways glance in Daryl's direction as they headed back to the farm and for the first time in even longer then this apocalypse, she felt her heart speed up a bit. So a few supplies were found, and an unconventional something happening between the two. All in all not a bad supply run.


	4. Bathtime Breakdown

Disclaimer – Nope, still not mine

-  
Buffy had just finished up placing the last of her's and Daryl's clothes on the line that was strung up between their tents. They only used his now for mostly sleeping and sometimes other more quiet ,for them anyway, activities. Hers was now a bathhouse of sorts (especially after Glenn accidentally got an eyeful one day), which is what today was. Buffy smiled at the thought, and smiled ever more when she spotted Daryl walking up with the cooler holding their water allotment.

"You are a more wonderful man now then you were an hour ago." Daryl snorted at this comment.

"You only think that because you are blinded by your love of the water." He kissed the top of her head and moved to go into her old tent. That gesture was once a rarity and becoming more frequent and is something no one but her got to witness, and that made it that much more precious. She practically skipped into the tent and zipped it up when she got inside. Clothing off in record time.

There was nothing sexual about this time, the water was to precious of a resource to waste and almost a kind foreplay for the two of them at times, at other times it was when they knew they were able to talk freely about current camp issues without people around. Rick only made the mistake of interrupting once, sneaking up on them like that gets a knife whizzing past your head. As she was washing her arms, Daryl came up behind her and moved her hair over her shoulder to wash down her back, getting a groan of appreciation in response.

"Well a lot of drama today. Lori is pregnant. That will not end up well for anyone if they do not start talking. Do you think Rick realizes Shane wants to kill him? I thought they were friends from before this all started?" Daryl chuckled at the stream of comments and questions being thrown out there.

"Been holding all that in for a while? I think he knows, just doesn't want to admit it, from what I gather Lori thought Rick was dead when the outbreak happened, she was hooking up with Shane, people forget I see things, well she was hooking up with him until Rick found them outside of Atlanta." Daryl paused for a moment. "About the Lori pregnancy thing. It has been on my mind lately, 'cause we haven't exactly been careful..." His voice trailed off and she tensed up.

"Oh, well that is a jealousy of a different color." She took a moment and her voice dropped a bit when she continued. "If you want a real family from me you are out of luck, and should cut your losses now. If you were only worried I may the the Lori way, you are still out of luck or lucky. Can't have kids."

"S'okay. If you want I am sure there are Carl's and Sophia's out there that need a mom and dad." The tension slowly started to drain out of her shoulders when he said this.

"Sounds good. Something to hope for, we all need something to hope for. Right?" She leaned back and he wrapped his arms around her one arm across her collar bone and the other loosely around her waist. She crossed her arms over her body to place a hand in each of his.

The two of them stayed this way, heads together, embraced, not speaking, a more private and intimate moment than any sexual act. As a man who was beginning to love a warrior, who was remembering that she was a woman, held that woman as she broke down mourning the loss of something she thought she would never want to give.


	5. Through The Eyes Of

Disclaimer – Not it, see chapter one  
AN – Slightly different approach on this one. I figure without TV, the relationship between these two would be the entertainment of the group to keep their minds off things, and reflect inwards a bit...

====================================================  
**...Andrea**  
She did not get it, they were a tight group and this outsider was let in as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Sure she brought back Sophia, but to be let in so completely? She was in the thick of things with plannings, that was something I had just been allowed to partake in. This Buffy just comes in and is able to play with the boys. Probably because she is sleeping with Daryl, and what was with that? They had been through things together, yet he barely let the group get close to him at all, then this girl shows up?

**...Glenn**  
It was interesting to watch this odd courtship between Daryl and Buffy. Almost made what Maggie and I were going through seem pre-walker normal. Neither one of them socialized with the group as a whole much, but one on one they were cool. Daryl was less of an ass now, and Buffy had been helping me in her spare time with some take downs that would at least give me a chance of survival if I was ever caught unarmed. The group was becoming jaded and stagnant before she came along. Now all I need to do was convince Maggie that I am worth the risk...

**...Rick**  
I am less worried mow that Daryl was going to run off and leave the group a strong man down, with the addition of Buffy he was almost cautiously happy. All I want is for my family to be safe. She does not talk much during the strategic talks, she lets Daryl to the talking for them for the most part. Maybe because Daryl has been a part of this for longer and knows the way the group thinks? I'm not sure, but when she does pipe up with a change, it is usually for the better, a new way to approach things. For bringing hope back to the group when she found Sophia, to being there to better protect my family. I would be eternally grateful.

**...Lori**  
I look at the two of them and I see how badly I screwed up things in my marriage. I have no room to ever judge anything they do. I just hope they can hold on to that happiness as long as possible. So little happiness is left in this world. Why am I even bringing a child into this cruel world?

**...T-Dog**  
I got no problem with Daryl, he is an ass, but he saved my butt from the fire a few times. Buffy is the one that is scary. Daryl got himself into a scuffle on a hunt a few days back...At that moment I believed in avenging angels the way she jumped into the fray. Never want to be on her bad side.

**...Carol**  
Daryl is a good boy and he deserves so much to be happy. That girl of his brought back my baby. Forever in her debt is what I am and Buffy will not accept anything for it. Daryl needed someone like her, a woman who would not back down and give it as good as she got.

**...Shane**  
That woman infiltrating our ranks. Seducing one of ours and worming her way into our operations. Looking at me like they know something, she has turned Daryl against us. Should take both of them out...would be too suspicious. Will stick to taking Rick out. Who will listen to their theories when he is gone? Maybe they will leave when Rick is dead.

**...Sophia**  
If I had a big brother and sister it would be Buffy and Daryl. They searched for me, found me and kept me safe. Even when they didn't know about each other. It is like those fairy tales. Daryl the dashing prince and Buffy his heroic princess. I got to be the damsel! I like it when I can spend time with them, they listen. My mom listens too, but I can talk to them about other stuff, not mom stuff. It is nice.

**...Carl**  
That Buffy woman is okay, she tells me what to do too much. She is worse than my mom. Daryl never lets me play with his crossbow either. They pay more attention to where I am going than mom and dad do. Can't have any fun anymore. Just glad she brought Sophia home.

**...Dale**  
Young love is the best kind of love, every thing is happy and new, reminds me of when I met my wife years ago. Less bloody mind you, but just as shy. It is odd to think of those two as shy, but I see it. Like newlyweds almost the way they live. A very domestic scene with the laundry hanging between the tents, fresh food kills on a line between two trees, even down to the way they park their bikes the way they do. Pretty sure the others do not see them the way I do, not even sure the two of them see if yet, I have lived and loved a long time. It does an old man's heart good to see something so pure in such depraved end of world times.


	6. Interlude Interrupted

Disclaimer – Still do not own them

* * *

"Dale, I am headed out past the barn to look around. Just wanted to let you know." Dale nodded and smiled at Buffy as she stalked, there was no other term for it, into the night. Daryl had just finished his patrol up, after Buffy tagged out with Shane she could relax for the evening.

Uneventful two hours had her checking back in the Dale before trekking back to where she and Daryl were setup. He was sitting in his usual spot in front of the fire, back against the large oak tree. She sat down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder as a greeting and inhaled the smell that was uniquely him as she changed out her boots for a pair of Converse, then picked up the knife and wood she was working on before she left for her patrol around. It was her turn to replenish the arrows for the crossbows, so there she sat carefully carving out their instruments of destruction.

Since she was the one making with the manly it was Daryl's turn to make with the mending of the clothes. He may grumble about having to do woman's work, but it wasn't anything he hadn't had to do before when in the woods alone. Things got ripped, they had to be repaired. He just grumbled for the pretense he thought he needed to keep up, that he knew Buffy could see through. She knew it the first time she saw his handiwork on her clothes side by side with his. He put more care into hers, she had a harder time finding stuff that fit her smaller frame, so he took care, besides she took better care of his when it was her turn.

"You find anything on your hunt?"

"No, was uneventful. All I got was Shane glaring at me when it was his turn."

"Hmph, don't pay him no mind. He glares at everyone more these days. Even Lori an' Carl are getting some of the glare."

"I noticed that too. You know, I was thinking that it has been pretty quiet down by the river. Plenty of moonlight to see by, been a while since we have had quality alone time." Buffy waggled her eyebrows at him as she said this.

"You just want me for my body. It is a burden I must live with." Daryl gave a fake sigh and finished the stitch he was working on then stood up. As soon as Buffy placed the knife back down he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, framing her face with his hands he kissed her backing her up against the tree. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and her pelvis grinding against his. With a fake growl he threw her over his shoulder with little effort and started to make his way to river, smiling at her fake protests and pounding on his back.

As they reached the tree line covering on the path to the riverbank Daryl repositioned Buffy where she was once again straddling his waist as he walked. Her hands unbuttoned the flannel shirt as far as she could and pushed the material over his shoulders. With little effort he kept his hold on her with one arm at a time as he shrugged the rest of the way out of the sleeves. Buffy broke off their kiss for only a moment when she dragged the wife beater shirt over his head and tucked it into the back of her pants to keep it with them.

More skin now exposed, Buffy nipped her way down his jaw to his jugular, and gave it a little bite. He responded with a primal sounding groan and pulled her head back by her hair to once again take claim of her mouth. He pinned her against a tree that was lit by a shaft of moonlight.

"I could become addicted to you." Buffy whispered this into the air as her head was tipped back in delight at the assault his mouth was making on her neck.

"Then I guess I will have to make sure there is always a supply for you then." She could feel him smirk against her skin. His hands moving and pulled her t-shirt up over her head and dropped it beside them. He paused momentarily after that movement. "This too rough on you?"

She was touched by his concern and brought her hands to his face. "Not too rough at all."

As his hands went towards the button of her pants, they heard Carl scream. "Who needs birth control? We have a Carl in the camp." Buffy said this as she and Daryl took off running towards the scream as soon as he set her down. She pulled the shirt she took of Daryl on over her head as she ran, a bit big on her, but better than being shirtless around the kid.

They stopped short when they saw Carl up from the ground where he fell near the mud trapped walker and pointed a familiar looking gun at it.

"Carl Grimes!" Carl looked over quickly and stood up as Buffy called out to him.

"Is that my gun?" Daryl asked this as he walked closer to him, Carl nodding his head.

"Shit Carl, what were you thinking? Don't think your parents are not hearing of this." Buffy said this as she picked up a long branch and shoved it into the face of the walker while Daryl grabbed his gun back from Carl.

"What if it got loose? What if you got bit? You think about what your parents would feel about that? What if it got loose and you got away. Would you have told us so we could hunt it? For fuck's sake..." Daryl was seething with anger as he continued to lecture the boy all the way back to camp.

Dale spotted them with the binoculars as they were approaching and called for Rick and Lori. They came running in response to the call. Rick looked uncomfortable at the state of undress at the two of them.

"What happened?" Lori asked, getting on her knees to check out Carl.

"Decided to pull a klepto and play with a walker by the river." Buffy said this and Rick turned to Daryl for translation.

"Kid swiped my gun from my saddle bag. We found him down by the river where a walker was barely stuck in the mud. Buffy took care of the walker, so don't need to worry too much about him."

"I appreciate you bringing him home."

"Damn Rick, we do not need the appreciation, we need him to mind what he is doing. Do you see Sophia running around like that?" Buffy threw her hands into the air and headed back to their campsite, stopping to accept a hug from the girl in question and gave her a soft smile.

"That was a bit harsh, you should talk to her." Lori said this to Daryl and he shot her an incredulous look.

"Seriously? No, she has been busting her ass to help keep this place safe. Kid went off and endangered himself. She had every right to lash out like that. You would have at us if had not gotten to him in time." Daryl said nothing else as he walked off, he nodded in the direction of Carol, and mussed Sophia's hair on his way by.

By the time Daryl got back to their tents, Buffy was stoking the fire absently staring off into the night. "We have gotten too comfortable here." Daryl moved to sit behind her, pulling her back into his chest.

"Which has you more upset? The Randall decision, the Carl thing or constantly being interrupted thing?" Buffy smiled at him a bit.

"Kind of all three. Randall's fate was decided the moment he didn't stop the others in his group from raping those girls. Carl could have gotten himself and others killed. As for the interruptions, well it is not as if we can grab a hotel and take a night off." Buffy gave a soft sigh when he gently placed a kiss on the top of her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Buffy nodded at him and he stood up first and held out a hand to her.

They lay together in the dark, she was always wrapped protectively in his embrace as if she was a normal girl.


	7. Say Goodbye to Homestead Life

Disclaimer – Still do not own them  
AN – This is then end of season 2 episodes that aired.

* * *

"Nope, not doing it and you can't make me." Buffy shook her head and scowled up at Daryl.

"You take down a group of walkers by yourself, but this is your breaking point?"

"That and clowns, yes."

"Clowns?" Daryl laughed out loud as he said this, causing Rick and Shane to turn their heads towards them.

"It is a legitimate phobia! So if we ever have to clear a circus you are on your own. I will stay back with the others."

"Fine, no clowns, but this should be a piece of cake."

"Can't we just take the bikes?" She tried batting her eyelashes up at him and he shook his head.

"Waste of fuel and unnecessary noise and you know it. Now, get up there and stop being a baby."

"Fine. If I fall you can't laugh. That goes for the law boys back there snickering as well." Rick and Shane tried to hide their grins as they watched Daryl help Buffy onto the horse. Herschel came out and heard that as well, smiling slightly as he went to approach Rick to see about getting the group setup in the house.

* * *

"You go be manly and build things in the loft then, I am going to help load the group up in the house. I will try to snag us a nice corner of the house. I will take lookout when you are done." Daryl nodded at Buffy as she said this and gave an uncharacteristically ,for him, amount of PDA by bending down and kissing her on her temple.

"We staked out a space for us in the parlor if you want to join." Carol said this sweetly and Buffy nodded to the joy of the now dancing Sophia.

"Soph, why don't you see if Daryl needs a runner for boards and such." Sophia nodded and ran off to do just that, Buffy then turned to Carol. "Sorry if I overstepped. Thought it might be good to start to burn off all the energy so we can actually sleep tonight. I use to have to do that with Dawn when she was younger..." Her voice trailed off.

"Buffy?" The older woman looked at her concerned.

"Sorry. Just realized I have not really thought about my sister in a while. Kinda hit me. I have been too happy to think about what brought me here to begin with." Buffy was surprised to be pulled into a hug by the older woman.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I am sure your sister would want you to be happy again." Held in the other woman's embrace she could not help but feel like her mom was still with her.

"I know, I just miss her. She would have liked Daryl I think, after she gave him hell for a while." Buffy gave Carol a sad smile and then picked up a stack of bins Lori was trying to pick up from the back of the truck.

They had been loading things up for about an hour or so when Daryl and Rick came up to the group, Shane was nowhere to be seen.

"Taking Daryl to cut Randall loose up the road a ways, Carol if you can round up a few supplies to get him going. T-Dog will be patrolling around, Andrea will be as well. Buffy, if you can keep lookout as well from the house itself I would appreciate it. Keep them safe." Buffy nodded and slung her crossbow across her back again.

"Stay safe. Don't die." Daryl nodded at her with a small smile. "If you don't I keep all the blankets." She took a chance to tease him openly in front of the group and he laughed, breaking the tension of the moment with the others.

T-Dog then went to go and collect Randall from his makeshift holding cell. His running back empty handed surprised them. "Randall is missing." They went to the shed and started looking for him. Everything secure and the cuffs still there, they started planning a manhunt. That is when Shane ran out of the woods with blood running down his face, explaining how he was jumped by Randall.

Buffy stood to the side of Daryl. "I don't trust him, you be careful tracking. You and Glenn come back safe. I will do my part here." Into the woods they went, Glenn with Daryl and Shane with Rick. Buffy only caught the tail end of Daryl's question. "The kid weighs a buck o'five soaking wet, how'd he manage to get the jump on you?" They were too far out of earshot for her to hear Shane's response.

It seemed to the ones left behind that the four men had been gone for days when in reality it was only hours. That is when all hell broke loose. Daryl and Glenn came back and they reported as to what they found, Randall's corpse walking, death by a broken neck, and the tandem tracks of Shane and Randall that ended at the tree with blood on it. Daryl then went back to go and look for Rick and Shane, at the insistence of Lori. Carl once again was discovered missing as a herd of walkers could be seen from the front porch.

"Should we go inside and let them pass like the herd on the highway?" Glenn asked this to no one in particular.

"Unless there is a tunnel under here I don't know about. A herd that big would tear this house apart." That was Daryl's response as he kept his eyes on the herd, his hands checking his weapons that were on him.

Buffy tuned out the others, just focused on the sheer amount of walkers headed their way, until she heard Herschel, "This is my farm I will die here." Then Daryl stating, "It's as good a night as any."

"You stupid idiot!" Her exclamation shocked him and she just kept talking, not really filtering the words coming out of her mouth. "If we make it out of here I should make you marry me just to make you miserable for the rest of your life for that comment." Buffy jumped off the porch and headed to her bike. "Send Sophia here, I will keep her safe." The girl in question hugged her mom tightly then came running and jumped in the sidecar, tucking down to be as small as possible.

Everyone took off then and started trying to thin the herd from the safety of the vehicles.

"Running out of ammo kid. Hold on." Buffy revved up the engine and sped through the walkers towards where she last saw Daryl. "Plans?" Buffy yelled to him as she shot past him and took out another walker.

"Ten miles west on the highway where I first met you. You will see the sign." Buffy nodded and emptied the last of her clip to take out two more walkers before heading off praying to whatever deity was listening to keep the others safe.

Buffy spotted the car with a fading note for Sophia on it. She parked the bike and got off to wait. Sophia doing the same. Buffy picked the girl up and placed her on the hood of a nearby car to have a better view. The girl scrambled up to the roof of the car to see even further.

"I see a truck, I think Rick is in it." Soon after they stopped. Rick, Herschel and Carl getting out of the vehicle. Next car contained Lori, Beth, Dale and T-Dog. Then Glenn and Maggie came whipping in. Buffy and Sophia both held their breath. Then they breathed again as they heard the sounds of Daryl's motorcycle and Sophia could see her mom on it as well.

The moment Daryl got off of the bike, Buffy launched herself into his chest, his arms going around her automatically. "I know, I love you, too." Buffy looked up at him with tears running down her face, questions and fear of it all being a joke in her eyes. "You talk in your sleep. Known you loved me for a while, just waiting for you to know that you knew. Told you, I notice things." Buffy squeezed him tighter and smiled a sad smile as they waited for more people that would never arrive, and the conversation of who was confirmed not to be alive was had.


	8. Sunset Interlude

Disclaimer – Still do not own them.

AN - Just a small little piece that wanted to come out

* * *

There was always a section in the back of her bike that nothing but a small travel jewelry holder was stored. It only contained a few things. A necklace of her sister's, the clad-ah ring from Angel, the cross she use to wear all the time and the glasses that once adorned Giles' face, and a handful of photos with people she had lost or did not know if they were alive or not anymore, mostly young girls. Daryl only asked about it once as he was memorizing the faces in the photos, the sadness on her face was more than he could really stand.

Now the only jewelry she wore was the practical para-cord necklace that most of them now wore that was picked up on a random run that produced a mostly untouched Army/Navy store, a few weeks into their relocation from the farm and the gold band on her left hand ring finger that matched the one on Daryl's hand. Of all the things they knew about Dale, no one knew he was a minister at one time when his wife was still alive. Glenn had found the rings on a secret run (along with ones for he and Maggie later on down the road) and with no fuss or big ceremony the group got to celebrate something other than death and running for a while as Dale married Buffy and Daryl, in an abandoned highway near sunset with Sophia as her Maid-of-Honor and Carl as his Best-Man. The added sentences of 'Through hot water and cold, until undeath do them part.' were a nice touch by Dale to incorporate the new challenges of marriage in the Apocalypse.


	9. First Bit of Luck in the Winter

Disclaimer – Still not mine  
AN – Killing time for the months between seasons 2 and 3 for a bit.

* * *

It had been a rough three months since the farmhouse had to be abandoned in the dead of night and this was the first break they had really had. Besides the occasional house they could fortify for a night or two, enough to rest up and keep training the kids in guns and crossbows, they were running ragged and starting to snipe at each other.

But this motel was the most wonderful thing they had ever seen, run down and dusty as it was. They were able to clear out the rooms on the outside looking in on a courtyard with a playground, so they would have rooms to themselves for the first time in a long time. Dale was able to get the generator to work for as long as the small amount of fuel would last for the most wonderful thing of all. Hot showers.

Buffy and Daryl headed straight for the showers and got in with their clothes on. Double duty to clean the clothes they were wearing then clean themselves.

"I love you, but I love this shower more." Daryl smirked down at her as he helped her with her blood and gore matted hair.

"I know you will love me the right amount again when the hot water is gone, I can be a patient man." Buffy snorted at this and moaned in the simple delight of his hands lathering shampoo in her hair.

Hair and clothes no longer running dirt and grime on the floor they started to remove articles of clothing and hung them over the shower curtain rod to dry out.

"How is your shoulder?" Daryl asked and took a look at the pink wound that was starting to heal.

"Sore from riding all week and sleeping on the ground, but healing fine. I should have been paying more attention. Sophia feels bad she shot me." Training the children turned out to be dangerous at times. Especially when a walker interrupts training and they try to help when you are in the thick of it.

"When we are on a supply run tomorrow, we can see if we can find a gift fer her to let her know you are not mad."

"Sounds good. Water is starting to get less warm, probably should get out." With a sad sigh Buffy reached out and turned off the water. They got out and dried off in silence, changing into a set of still clean clothes from a few months back when they were able to stay at a place long enough to wash everything.

So tired from all the running, fighting and traveling, the two just laid under the covers of the bed and fell asleep wrapped in each others embrace. Sleeping at the same time, let alone in the same bedroll, was something they missed the most since leaving the farm. One of them was always on watch from high ground.

* * *

"We are making a run, any requests?" Buffy wrote down what the others were hoping they would find and then climbed on her bike behind Daryl. They were taking hers for the extra storage in case they found more than they could store in backpacks.

The streets were empty and had small stores up each side of the street.

"I take one side, you take the other?" Daryl nodded at her suggestion and they went to their designated sides.  
On Buffy's side she found a bottle of multi-vitamins that had not expired yet, a box of tampons, a gallon of water, small pack of jerky, a five pack of razors and managed to find a few bottles of shampoo and shaving cream, luxuries indeed, lucked up and in another store some of those magnetic travel board games. A kids clothing store was on her side so she was able to get an outfit for each kid for now to wear and a size up for later, plus some clothes for the baby to go ahead and start stockpiling that in various sizes. The last store on her side of the street was an automotive store, she went inside and grabbed things that looked familiar from the times she handed things to Dale or Daryl when working on the cars and bikes.

Daryl lucked up as well, some powdered powerade mix, three MRE's, small first aid kit that was mostly stocked. At a mostly well looted gun store he found a handful of crossbow arrows and was able to fill a few empty ammo boxes with miscellaneous ammo sizes, and they had leather repair kits so he grabbed a few. Buffy had been unwilling to leave behind the leather pants that had seen better days. Clothing store next and was able to find some more winter clothing for the group to divide up. The last store on his side was a tattoo parlor, with a slight bounce in his step he went inside.

They met back up at the bike and loaded up the trailer and sidecar before heading back to the motel.

* * *

Carl and Sophia were playing outside while there was still light. Most of the group had their room doors open to keep an eye and ear out for trouble as they played, including the room with Daryl and Buffy.

"Damn, are you trying to take a chunk of skin out?" Daryl asked this of Buffy as she was straddled over his stomach, tattoo pen in one hand and a bottle on ink in the other.

"I told you I never did this before. If you wanted a professional then you should have gotten this before the world went to crap, and there was still power to run the guns. This takes a bit to get use to doing one jab at a time." He rolled his eyes at her response.

"Yes, because I should have known so long ago that I needed this one done." She smiled impishly down at him and started again on her next pass with the ink, going over the pen drawn design. They did not speak for a while as she finished going over it, making sure she did not miss a spot. Once she was satisfied, she declared him done then handed him the pen that started all of this and took off her top, leaving her just in a sports bra.

"Now do me." He quirked an eyebrow at her when she said this.

"This is permanent you know."

"I know."

"Sure you won't regret this?"

"I'm sure."

"Where do you want it?"

"Same as you, the only place there are no scars." Daryl smiled at her and kissed her nose before changing positions with her and writing his name over her heart in the blue ink like she had done with her name above his earlier, then began to make it permanent with the black ink.

Their discussion grabbed an audience of the children. "I want a tattoo, too." Carl said this and Lori and Rick were outside the room as well, out of the site of Daryl and Buffy.

"One, it is up to your parents." Buffy said this and hissed when she breathed too deeply when talking causing the needle to enter in deep.

"Sorry, and two little man, get it now before you are done growing and it will look nothin' like what you started with. Now go on and finish up playin' before your mom and dad call you in." Carl sulked off and spotted his parents.

"You heard it all?" They nodded at him.

"So you already know the answer. When you are older." Rick said this and patted him on the shoulder.

"Come wash up, dinner will be ready soon." Lori said this and headed back to their room.

Before Sophia ran off to her mom she entered the room and lit the candles on the nightstand for light.

"Thanks Sophia, you go run to your momma now. We will be along shortly." Sophia smiled at Daryl and skipped out of the room.


	10. Hope

Disclaimer – Still not mine. See chapter 1

* * *

They had been on the road three months now. "Lori, sit already. You are going to hurt yourself." Buffy gently scolded Lori as she was trying to pull a large suitcase out of an abandoned car to see what was inside.

"Pregnant, not dead." Lori grumbled this as Buffy lifted the suitcase out of the car and placed it on a hood of a nearby car for Lori to look through.

"Humor me. Think I haven't had the same argument with Daryl when I have been hurt?" The man in question heard his name and came over, the still new wedding ring was shining in the sunlight.

"What did I do now?" Daryl grinned down at Buffy and nodded in Lori's direction as he walked up.

"Just telling Buffy here about the over-protectiveness of people when you are pregnant, or wounded apparently." Lori smiled as she said this and rubbed her stomach. "Never really talked about it much, you two planning on ever having any when we are able to settle down?" Buffy shook her head slowly and gave a small smile to the other woman before she started to search through some more cars and help T-Dog and Dale get gas from the abandoned vehicles.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lori gave a concerned look to Daryl as she asked this.

"She was hurt a long time ago, never got into the story on it, but all I know is that she can't have kids. Not saying we won't pick up a rugrat or two over the years. Just know that she wants one and can't have one." Lori gave a surprised Daryl a hug then pulled back suddenly when she realized what she had done, only Buffy, Sophia, Carol and sometimes Beth ever showed him that kind of affection. When she stepped back she stumbled a bit and Daryl reached out to steady her.

"Sorry, hormones you know."

"Yeah, remember reading about that. Just forget about it, all of it, she don't need no sympathetic looks on top of everythin' else goin' on okay?" Lori nodded and Daryl went off to start his car search again.

* * *

Now five months on the road again, they were setup in an abandoned hunting cabin. A tight squeeze, but they had holed up in tighter quarters in the past. Making one last sweep of the woods surrounding them for the night with Daryl and Rick, Buffy stopped.

"Do you smell that?" The two men stopped and sniffed the air as well.

"Smells like a fire burnin' out. Wanna check it out?" Daryl said this and Rick nodded and headed into the house to let the others know before the three of them took off.

They arrived to see a massacre in progress, walkers had descended upon a camp of survivors just like them, the screams could be heard as the approached closer, a lone shot rang out in the midst of the chaos and they pushed themselves to run faster, Buffy got there first and pulled her knife out, taking out one walker after another, arrows whipped past her as Daryl shot ones farther in front of her and Rick took a machete to the ones trying to make it to the outskirts of the camp. All the visible walkers were soon dispatched and they took a look around when one more gun shot was heard from inside a tent, followed by the screaming of a child.

They all three rushed the tent and Rick pulled back the flap entrance for Daryl to aim inside. A walker was dead on the ground and a woman with a fresh bite and a self inflicted bullet to the brain was draped over a crying baby in a car seat that was bungied to a kid's red wagon.

Rick dragged out the walker and Daryl gently moved the woman off to the side, honor for the woman who risked her life to save her baby, so Buffy could get to the girl. Quickly Buffy unstrapped the wailing baby and checked her over for bites or scratches, relived to see none and held her close inhaling that innocent scent that only babies have, crying in relief at not having to see this baby turn. As she held the baby close, her crying stopped and just little baby sniffling could be heard. She lifted her head and looked up at Daryl.

"Fine by me." Buffy smiled brightly and snuggled the baby closer, looking around the tent as she did so. She spotted a few diaper bags and bent down to sling them over a shoulder, not releasing her hold on the baby.

Rick felt like an intruder as he saw Daryl stand behind Buffy, bending down and offering a finger to the grasping hand of the baby. The usually stoic man showing such love and indulgence on his face. Quietly he backed out of the tent and took a look around for anything he could round up supply wise for his makeshift and real family.

"Anything around here have her name on it?" Buffy shook her head no.

"I have not seen anything. You sure about this?" Buffy tore her eyes from the blonde ringlets on the head of the baby in her arms to look at her husband.

"I told you if you wanted a family we could make one happen. You are already acting like a momma bear with her, how could I say no even if I wanted to?" Buffy kissed his cheek that was still bent down at the baby.

"She needs a name, we can't just call her baby from the tent all night."

"I thought of one, you are going to think it is sappy though." Buffy said this and at the incredulous look on Daryl's face, she continued speaking. "In light of the fact this baby was born after this all started, and they made it this far for months with a little one. They were no where near as good as you in the protecting gig, so I was thinking Hope. That's what she is, she is hope that everything with Lori and the baby will be alright. That we can make it."

"It is sappy, but I reckon I like it. Hope Baby-in-a-tent Dixon. Oof." Buffy kicked his shin. "Fine, how 'bout Georgia?"

"I think you are just as sappy and twisted as I am. I like it. Welcome to your new life Hope Georgia Dixon."

* * *

Six months into the travel with the new addition was interesting. If Herschel had to guess, he would have put her age when they brought her to them at a little over a year. Lori and Carol agreed on this assessment given the motor skills and teeth little Hope had. Besides the crying when they first found her, she was a quiet baby. Rick commented it was if she was tailor made for the two people who adopted her.

* * *

Six and a half months on the road and Hope was crawling and pulling up on everything. Pretty soon she would be walking all on her own. Still refusing to make a noise Buffy was starting to get concerned.

They were in one of the many abandoned houses they had occupied since leaving the farm. T-Dog and Rick were on watch outside. Lori, Dale and Carol were asleep. The Greene family and Glenn were talking at the kitchen table about childhood stories of years gone by. Daryl was asleep for the first time in days with Hope passed out on his chest, Buffy was lying next to him, not ready to sleep and was listening with amusement at the conversation that Carl and Sophia were having.

"That just seems stupid." Carl said this and Sophia crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"No it is not. It just seems that Florida would be the best because of all of the old people."

"Old people?"

"My grandpa had dentures and he moved to Florida. So a lot of dentures there. Less able to bite."

"Girls!" Carl exclaimed this louder than needed, throwing his hands in the air and woke Daryl up, with one eye open he looked at the two.

"Carl, it is a right sound theory, and the sooner you learn not to argue with a woman the happier you will be. Now the two of you shut up and get some sleep."

"Yes sir." The twin chorus of the kids made Buffy giggle.

"Is that the only reason you agree with me?" She asked this and he turned his head to look at her.

"Damn right it is woman. You are something scary when someone crosses you. Now sleep." Buffy smiled and lifted her head up to give him a kiss before settling her head on his shoulder and finally fell to sleep.

* * *

Seven months on the road and the antics of a child discovering her world was the only thing keeping the group from getting to hard, too jaded. A storm was coming and they needed something more than the cars to sleep in tonight.

"You be a good girl for Aunt Lori, okay." Buffy kissed the top of Hope's head and Daryl did the same as they and Rick along with T-Dog headed in to clear out a small subdivision so they could ride out the storm.

"You sure you don't want me to hold her?" Dale asked Lori this and she just smiled as she shook her head.

"No, I need to get use to doing things with a kid on my hip again."

The four below dispatched the walkers in no time and were headed back, Buffy and Daryl at the rear when a walker crawled out from under a burnt out car towards them.

"Momma, Poppa!" Hope's voice rang out calling to them for the first time just as the walker on the ground started to moan. Buffy and Daryl seemed to be one as they both moved their feet without taking their eyes off of Hope and smashed a foot into the walker's head. Their girl giggling at their smiles towards her.

That night after Hope had settled on her make shift pallet next to them, Daryl pulled out the ink pen and tattoo implements and hands them to Buffy. She smiles and writes Hope's name on the inside of left forearm towards his wrist where he pointed.

"You are right handed, why would you put it there?" Carl asked this, breaking the silence of the group.

"So are you, so pick up the crossbow like we have showed you, and aim." Carl did as Buffy explained then smiled as he saw from that position his left forearm was in plain view.

The sounds of the storm started to pick up and the adults moved the children in to the center of the room to sleep after they distributed their rations for the night. Carol took the last bit of the canned peas that were remaining and mushed them up for Hope to feed her since she was waking up.

"Thank you Carol." Buffy was almost done with Daryl's arm, intent on relieving the woman when she was done. Hope on the other hand was awake and not having anyone else feed or hold her. Buffy stopped what she was doing for a moment as Hope crawled into Daryl's lap and reached up to pat his face.

"Here, man. Let me help." T-Dog came over and kept Daryl's arm still as she crawled over her poppa, only settling to be fed when Carol brought over the bowl.

"The way she has him wrapped around her finger already you would think it was their child naturally." Dale made this comment as he got his bedroll ready.

Rick and Lori said nothing. Lori just gave the couple a sad smile and lay down on her bedroll that was close but still too far away from her own husband.


	11. Do Not Pass Go

Disclaimer – I still have yet to acquire them. See chapter 1 to see who it stopping me :)  
AN – On to Season 3 this will be containing the plot elements of 3x01 – Seed, I am also taking a little liberty to start to branch the Buffyverse and Wdverse more.

* * *

"This place is perfect." As soon as Rick said this, both Daryl and Buffy snorted.

"This is going to be a bitch to clear out." Buffy stated the obvious as she bounced Hope on one hip, looking on into the prison yard.

"Sophia, flip the coin." Sophia grinned and pulled out the quarter she found a few weeks back and flipped it, heads was Daryl, tails was Buffy.

"Heads."

"Okay then, have a good day at work dear." Buffy lifted her head to Daryl and accepted the kiss coming down to her after her cheeky comment on the new normal of their lives, then handed him Hope to say goodbye.

"Mind your ma, okay Hope?" He kissed the top of her head and handed her back to Buffy. Hope was only ever scared when they were not there. No longer shy about screaming and laughing, one of them had to be in her sights at all times to keep her calm, hopefully something she would grow out of soon once they finally settled into one place for a while. The group left in the safely between the fences attracted the attention on as many walkers as they could to dispatch them to make it easier for the ones inside. Even Hope got into it, her squeals of laughter and calling for her poppa collected more of the walkers to Buffy's spot on the fence.

The grassy expanse of yard was soon secured and they had the yard to themselves. Once they were inside, Buffy sat Hope down with Carl and Sophia so both she and Daryl were in eyesight as they dragged the walker bodies to a corner of the yard.

A few hours later once food had been had and talking around the campfire has been done, Rick came over and broke the silence.

"Tomorrow we work on clearing the interior past the next gate." Rick said this and Buffy nodded in agreement as she looked down on the sleeping kids.

"I am going to go get Daryl." Buffy stood up and walked over the overturned truck that Daryl was standing on, ever vigilant in keeping them safe.

"Not ideal, but this could work." Buffy said this as she climbed up to the top to stand next to him.

"We can always tell Hope she is a princess and this is her castle."

"I love you, you know that right?" The sudden seriousness of her tone caused him to worry a bit.

"I know that, now what's goin' on in that head of yours?"

"See, I have a past that I really should have told you about a long time ago. At first I didn't think it needed to be said since I was not planning on staying, then I did and I was afraid you would think I was crazy and I couldn't stand the thought of that." Before she could continue, he cut her off.

"First thing I noticed about you was that you moved like a predator. Too silent, too accurate in your attacks. Almost endless stream of energy. Reminds me of a girl I met one night when I was younger, she was hitchin' rides from Florida to California. Never told anyone here this after the Chuppacabra teasing, she moved like you do, not as graceful mind you. Attacked a man that was after a girl about Sophia's age. Man just seemed to turn to dust. Played it off as an over drunk mind at the time. She gave me some story about him running off, before goin' into a tale about nekkid alligator wrestling, then asked where the nearest truck stop was. In light of the dead walking..."

"You knew Faith? You knew all this time about me?" Her voice trembled slightly as she asked this and he nodded slightly.

"Knew you were like her, not sure of the what that is, but you didn't seem the type to harm us, and you saved the girl, so why worry? Kept me from worrying too much when you were fightin'. Made me fall in love more knowing you could take care of yourself. We all have a past. When you are ready you can tell it all to me. An' if you were so worried, why bring it up now?"

"If we stay here and settle in then there is less fighting, I get more restless." Buffy looked up at the sky, daring not look at Daryl.

"Then I guess I better find more vitamins on the next supply run so I can keep you from getting too restless." Buffy gave a soft laugh at this. "Come here and stop worrying. When you are ready we tell the others in small batches, family sticks together." Daryl slung his crossbow across his back and pulled her in to his arms.

* * *

The next morning, Buffy was helping clear the courtyard with Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and T-Dog. Hope was happily clapping at them as she sat behind the safety of the fence.

"Shit, they have armor." Buffy said this as Daryl's arrow bounced off the helmet of the walker wearing the riot gear.

"We got a civilian, may be a breach we need to secure." Daryl announced this and took out the female walker coming towards them and Maggie was able to take out the riot gear walker when she was able to get her knife under the helmet straight into the brain.

T-Dog picked up a fallen riot shield and was helping with herd control so they could take out the remaining walkers in smaller groups.

After the courtyard was cleared and gates secured, the rest of their group came in.

"Okay, body moving then a break before going in to clear some of the interior?" Rick nodded at Buffy's assessment and they started to clear a path of the bodies.

Buffy won the next coin toss and headed into interior to start to clear it out. It only took a few hours to get a clear area in the C block of the cells, once cleared the group all entered and started to grab a cell of their own.

"A couple of throw pillows and I say it is home."

"I ain't having girly pillows that I can't use in here."

"Seriously? That is where you draw the line Daryl?"

"Buffy I am serious. I am still a man. Let me be stubborn about this."

"Yes dear." Buffy said this and smirked at him as he handed her Hope then went to go help unload the group gear.

"Rest up, we are heading further in once all the gear is in." Rick announced this.

"They are going to need more help. So Grandpa Dale, want to calm a screaming Hope in a bit?" Dale chuckled and nodded, holding out his arms to accept the precious bundle.

* * *

They were making their way further in to the prison, tight formation and everyone was still standing. Then they got rushed. Maggie and Glenn got separated from the group. They had to pull back to regroup so they could go back in.

They thought they were safe in that corridor so when they heard the faint calling of Maggie they did not hold Herschel back. Now they wish they had. His screams were haunting as a walker they thought was dead bit Herschel in the calf. Buffy shot it in the head as the men dragged him into the closest room. Piled of bodies and haphazardly stacked cafeteria tables bore witness to what was next.

As they put Herschel on the ground, Buffy tore open his pant leg and swore. She held down the bad leg with one hand and his good leg with the other as Daryl and T-Dog held him down the rest of the way, Glenn comforting a horrified looking Maggie.

"Scream if you have to. No judgments." Daryl said this to try to calm the man as Rick began to amputate the bitten limb.

Herschel passed out halfway through thankfully, and once they were done Daryl looked up with a muttered "Duck" and jumped up with his weapon at the ready at the five people that could be seen on the other side of the cafeteria window.


	12. So Not The Time

Disclaimer – Still do not own them

* * *

Buffy reacted to Daryl's word and movements and sprung up as well, her crossbow pointed then a snap was heard.

"Shit, my heel broke. Think you can fix it again?" Buffy asked Daryl this as she made her way over to his side, still graceful even with a broken heel. Just because they had an audience didn't mean she had to lose levity. Given their garb they were prisoners, too much weakness or showing them how much their appearance shook them would be bad.

"So not the time, for this." Daryl was wise to her game and kept the prisoners in his sight at all times.

"Sorry dear." Her voice betraying she was not sorry at all.

"S'okay. Besides I got you a new pair about a month or so back, been saving them for our anniversary."

"And when is that exactly?"

"Figured you would sure enough let me know when I missed it."

"I love you. You guys ready to go?" Buffy spoke to Rick and T-Dog behind her knowing Maggie was to worried to talk, not taking her eyes off their peeping toms as they entered further into the room. Glenn rushed past them and came back with a rolling metal table for them to load Herschel on.

"Daryl, Buffy come on!" Rick yelled at them and the left the room with their crossbows trained on the prisoners.

They rushed Daryl in to the cell block and closed the door leaving Buffy, Daryl and T-Dog to guard it from the outside.

"I think you boys need to take a step back, you just got a pardon from the state of Georgia." The man with the gun advanced towards Daryl, T-Dog had his guns trained on the others.

"I think you should listen to him. He is a lot nicer than me, I would have shot you already." Buffy's voice was hard as she spoke.

"Poppa? Momma?" Little Hope's voice called out when she heard their voices.

"Shit. It's okay baby girl."

"You got a kid in here? I have a little girl myself." The big prisoner said this.

"Don't you pay no mind, let's show you what has been happening since you have been locked in the broom closet." Rick led the way and the prisoners reluctantly followed stepping into the sunlit courtyard. As they explained the way the world had gone to hell and forgot it's basket the prisoners took a look around.

"This is our house, so you can stay by the water. Or you can open the doors and let us in with the women and children." The prisoner with the gun said this with a sadistic grin and before anyone could blink Buffy had him pinned up to the wall by his throat, feet dangling a few inches off the ground.

"I warned you jackass. Anyone else have a comment?" Buffy turned a glare-full eye at the other four prisoners and saw Rick and T-Dog both having to restrain Daryl from attacking as well, his face red with rage.

"You split your food rations and we can clear you out a part of the prison, you stay there, we stay here. We never see you again."

"That sounds fair." The shorter prisoner with mustache said this.

"Buffy, put him down." She did not budge at Rick's request. "Buffy!"

"Tomas, you just got your ass handed to you by a girl named Buffy." The big guy laughed until the man with the gun, now known as Thomas, shot him a glare.

"You ever talk about my daughter again and I will rip out your spine just so I can put it back into your body when I shove it through your reanimated corpse." She roughly shoved him against the wall again before walking off.

"Don't tell me to back off again Rick. If they had said that about Carl what would you have done?" She whispered that harshly into Rick's ear before taking a step back to talk normally. "I am going back in, need to check on Herschel anyway."

She then stepped to face Daryl and he leaned down for her to speak. "You do what needs to be done to keep our girl safe and come back alive. I don't trust Tomas or the twitchy kid as far as I can throw them. Not sure about the other three. That is your call." Daryl nodded and straightened up watching the prisoners quickly part to get out of her way as she went back through the door.

A few hours later a weary Daryl collapsed on the lower bunk next to Buffy.

"Anything for me to worry about?"

"Nah, big guy got bit. Tomas shot 'im. Tried to get us killed by letting a group of walkers in, he's dead now. Kid ran off, and Rick locked the door behind him."

"What about the other two?" She turned to place her head on his chest and his arm came up to hold her closer to him.

"Still alive, gave 'em another cell block. They stay out of our way, we stay out of their way. 'Sides I think they are a bit terrified of you." Buffy laughed softly at this. "How's baby girl?"

"Fine, she has eaten and had a sponge bath, she passed out in Sophia's bunk when they were playing. I didn't have the heart to move her."

"Herschel?"

"So far he is good."

"Want me to work on your back some more?"

"Only if you are not too tired."

"Nah, it relaxes me." Daryl said this and stood up to stretch them placed the blanket from the bed next to theirs that use to be the top bunk over the bars of the cell they were occupying so Buffy could remove her shirt and bra. She did that while he was rummaging through his bag to get out some more ink and the tattoo needle.

"You are just lucky no one thinks about new tattoos when the world falls apart." Daryl did not comment right away, he just took a moment they rarely had to enjoy the sight. His wife laying in their bed, hair fanned out over their pillows and naked back exposed, all fine scars and muscle definition that were now being weaved together in a new back piece.

"Yeah, well I reckon that when civilization rebuilds they will again, I might have to get a real job then to support you."

"Nah, we can escape to an island and live off the land. Neither of us are made for normal."

They had been working on it a bit at a time whenever they were able to get privacy and a sleeping baby that couldn't climb up and touch. She wanted wings like the ones on his vest, so he was indulging her wishes. He figured a few more nights and all that would be left was a few touch ups.

Buffy's thoughts were along similar lines, she was married to a man who loved and accepted both sides of her, had a new family and a baby girl. Since meeting her husband she now had three more tattoos than she ever thought she would voluntarily have.

Daryl's name above her heart. Hope on her arm, and now he was giving her wings to fly.


	13. Guard Towers and Broken Limbs

Disclaimer – See chapter 1  
AN – This is my take on when 3x03 was going on. Fluffy with some PWP, because come on everyone wants to have the Daryl experience right? Also kinda retconning the series of events when Daryl got shot to have happened earlier before Buffy came along.

* * *

Lori surveyed the scene in the main yard with a small smile. Carl and Sophia were wresting with Rick on the ground, his usual expression of having the weight of the world on him was momentarily lifted. T-Dog an Daryl were strolling the yard checking for any breaks in the fence, while talking philosophy. Beth was inside with Herschel. Carol was sitting at one of the benches in the yard and was reading a book she must have read several times before in that RV.

Glenn and Maggie were off again being young, probably in the guard tower again. Then there was Buffy and Daryl. The two of them were sitting opposite of each other in the grass, shoes off, legs spread in a V to entrap Hope in between them as she was toddling back and forth gaining more confidence with every step. Lori did not think she had ever seen either one of them so relaxed. They had all fallen into their rolls so easily, it only seemed natural that when Buffy came along and got with Daryl that she follow in his role as the one that does the dirty work. Seeing them now look so young and happy made her sad for never saying anything to relieve them of that roll some of the time.

The few weeks they had been here so far had done them all so much good. Glenn and Maggie came back from where they were looking relaxed indeed.

"You know, why don't you two see if they want you to play with Hope for a bit." Glenn and Maggie shared an odd look at Lori's suggestion then headed off to do just that.

"Well look at you little girl, you are getting so good at that." Hope looked up at her smiling a toothy grin.

"Gen, Mag! Up!" Glen obliged and picked her up, swinging her around.

"We got her for a bit." The words were no sooner out of Maggie's mouth and they were both scrambling into their shoes then kissing their daughter on the head.

Daryl reached out behind him to grab Buffy's hand and then he led her inside and up to the guard tower.

"I'm nervous, why am I nervous?" True to her word, Buffy's hands were shaking as she unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing.

"'Cause this is the first time we had any real alone time that we were rested for since before Hope came along? Hell since we left the farm? Now enough talking you will shed that nervous habit soon enough, this time is gonna be quick and dirty. I can give you sweet and soft if you want in round two. Now get nekkid already." As he said this he grabbed the back of his shirt with one hand and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the ground. He kicked off his shoes next as she tossed the bra onto the floor then went for her shoes.

"No, leave 'em on. You're gonna need the height." She raised a curious eyebrow but obliged and went to remove her pants. Her fingers were trembling so hard now, she was unable to get the button undone on her pants.

"Aw hell c'mere." He pulled her to him and kissed her hard. "We forgot all about that part of the dance now didn't we?" He kissed her again and brought her body closer to his, so close she could feel his erection growing in his pants against her stomach. He released her mouth and started to kiss and nip his way down her neck, a teasing bite to a nipple as he continued down past her belly button where he stopped and took his hands to undo the button and zipper on the pants, then pulled them down helping her step out of them.

"God I love you." He stood up quickly and removed his own pants, the sight of her in nothing but her boots and the ink he put on her was a powerful combination. He kissed her again then turned her around so her hands were braced on the counter in the tower and stepped behind her. He bent over her and kissed the back of her neck and his left hand on top of hers, and his right reached towards her most sweet spot. A teasing touch over the clit before he tested her with his fingers revealed her to be more than ready for him.

He thrust in slowly at first, then as they got their rhythm back their speed increased. He could feel his release building up and slammed harder into her, his finger returning to her clit again to help send her over the edge. He was so caught up in the moment he almost forgot how loud she could be and slammed his left hand over her mouth just in time to muffle her screams. Slowly he moved his hand back to entwine with hers, both breathing heavy and covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Now what were you so nervous about?" Buffy's voice had a breathless quality to it as she asked this.

"I take no part of that blame." Daryl slowly pulled out of her and sat down on the pile of discarded clothing before pulling Buffy down into his lap.

He cradled her close with one arm and used his hand on his other hand to unzip and remove her boots. Buffy sighed in contentment as she wiggled her now free toes. They sat there like that for a bit, her left arm resting on his back so her hand could absently play with the hair on the back of his head.

"So what is this one from?" Buffy moved her right hand to the scar mostly hidden on the left side of his head.

"Was after one of my Sophia searches, got hurt when I was out there, fell down a small cliff and got impaled on one of my arrows." He pointed out the small scar there. "A scuffle with a few walkers and muddy water made a me a suspect figure coming out of the woods back to the farm. Andrea shot me. Doin' what had to be done to keep them all safe. Just glad she was a shit shot."

"What about this one?" Daryl's hand moved to the large circular scar on the left side of her abdomen. Almost in the same spot his smaller one was.

"Was on a patrol, I got cocky and distracted. Impaled by my own weapon. See, meant to be. We started off with matching scars." Buffy moved her positioning on his lap to where she was now facing him, her knees on the floor by his hips. "I do believe I was promised a round two?"

"Good thing I remembered to take my vitamins."

* * *

"Okay, my turn to head into the prison." Daryl looked up from the bed where he was lounging, Hope sitting on his stomach playing with a rag doll Daryl made out of one of the red rags that were ever present in his back pocket.

"Be careful."

"I will, don't wait up." She said this knowing he would anyway and kissed them both before meeting T-Dog at the cell gate to be let out.

"You sure you don't need backup?" T-Dog still worried about her, a new world with new rules and the concern for the safety of a woman still remained.

"I am good, thank you. Headed to H block to work on that one." T-Dog nodded and patted her on the back before letting her out.

On her way to her destination she had to pass by D block.

"Miss Buffy, how is that baby of yours?"

"She is doing good Axel. You and Oscar doing okay today? See anything we need to worry about?"

"No ma'am, nothing more than usual."

"Good, headed to H block, just a warning since one of the others will be in the area as well." Axel and Oscar nodded and Buffy continued on her way. Buffy liked the two of them much better on their own. They were locked up for stupid stuff on today's scale of measurement.

She made it to where H block was and sighed. "This is going to be a long night." She used all her arrows first, taking out as many as she could as she walked up. She worked her way clearing out the bottom half of the block then cautiously made her way up the stairs to get those cleared out. When she got up there she was making headway until she heard more groans behind her. A connecting set of doors was open and walkers were headed in from another block. There was no crowd control she could do, all she could do was fight and hope to take out as many as possible.

She managed to take out another ten before she was overwhelmed, she bent backwards over the railing to avoid the hands of a walker and it snagged her shirt. Bending further backwards there was a moment of panic as she realized she was pulling back too far. Her shirt ripped and she tumbled over landing on her left wrist that gave a sickening crack. Her vision blurred with tears as she tried to hold in her screams of pain to not alert more walkers to her position.

Then she found herself picked up and being carried at a brisk pace, then the sound of the cell block door closing. A voice to her right was calling out in alarm. "Rick, Daryl!" Axel's voice. That must mean Oscar was the one carrying her.

"What the fuck?" T-Dog exclaimed as he opened the door for the two men that were called came running, guns drawn.

"She is nice, we keep an eye when she is killing on her own. Too many swarmed. Think she broke something." Oscar was a man of few words and got straight to the point.

"Closed off the door so they can't follow." Axel piped in with this as Oscar passed Buffy off into Daryl's arms.

"Thank you."

"Not saying you will ever get to stay with us, but next group meal, you are invited." Rick extended this invitation and headed back to see how bad Buffy was.

"You're gonna hafta get that ring off now, no way to really bring down the swelling." As Herschel said this Buffy removed it herself and handed it to Sophia to put in her and Daryl's space.

"Give me something to bite on and set it so it can heal." Daryl held her still as Rick took off his belt for her to bite on. There was another quick crack heard and her tensing was the only sign that she was in pain. Splinted and wrapped she was ordered to bed.

"So much for me being able to take care of myself." Buffy was in pout mode now.

"Just proves you are human. You will need to tell Herschel soon. He is bound to notice you healin' a little to quick for comfort." Buffy looked at him and sighed.

"I know, I will talk to him tomorrow. For tonight I want to sleep and forget." Buffy let Daryl pull her down to lay her head on his shoulder, he then placed a pillow over his stomach to and placed her injured hand on it. Hope stirred from sleep and made out their forms in the candle light.

"Momma hurt?"

"I will be okay baby girl. Poppa is taking good care of me." Hope nodded her sleepy head and fell back to sleep clutching her doll.


	14. Calm Before The Storm

Disclaimer – Still do not own either character set

* * *

It was the night after Buffy broke her wrist and she could not stand not being able to help so she was walking the yard with Daryl to check the areas they had previously secured. So as they strolled along they picked up their scar discussion.

"Okay, how about the one on your hip?" Buffy asked this and stabbed a knife into the head of a walker that was hanging onto the fence.

"That one is not too impressive, it is from my first motorcycle wipe out. What about the one on your neck?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted it. Seemed he passed into past territory. "Never mind, how 'bout the one on your thigh?"

"No it's okay. Vampire bite." At his look she continued. "What? You can have your Chuppacabra and dead people walking, but I can't have a vampire?"

"Didn't say that. I'm listening."

"Vampires exist, or existed. Not sure anymore since I have been so focused on this situation."

"So that was you were hunting when you talk about your patrolling?"

"That and other things, a discussion for another time. Really wish Giles were here for this, he was always much better at the speech."

"Nah, you're doin' just fine. I got the zen going on, now if the new way of life was not what it is, I may have needed a few days to process."

"You know when I was younger you would have hated me. I use to be a cheerleader, very spacey. Then at fifteen it all changed. I never had the love of it that Faith did until I was older. My friends use to say it was a normal thing in our town to patrol the cemeteries as a date for smoochie time."

"For the love of...smoochie time? Yeah, you are most likely right about me not liking you then, but you would have hated me then too. Not many hot blondes from California go for the redneck with anger issues."

"The way we work so well together, I think it would have happened one way or another. Fate is funny that way." Buffy smiled up at him, happy that he did not go off running screaming that she was crazy.

"As for the one on my thigh, curling iron. Dawn came in and startled me, dropped it right on my lap." Daryl threw his head back and laughed, the laughter drew the attention of a few more walkers that they took out through the fence with ease.

"I'd say we could celebrate this history lesson with a trip to the guard tower, but from the light up there it looks like Glenn and Maggie beat us to it."

"We can always make them carry off the really gross walker bodies as revenge." Buffy suggested this.

"Mrs. Dixon, I like the way you think.

* * *

Sometimes she still dreams, she guessed that walkers were the ultimate supernatural event to be concerned about. She was fast asleep and dreaming, tossing and turning so bad that she woke Daryl up and he could not wake her. All he could do was try and keep her injured hand from hitting the wall again.

"Momma?" Hope's sleepy voice broke through Buffy's subconscious and she sat straight up trying to process what she saw.

Torchlight...Smoke covering the area...Walkers snarling in the air...A crying infant...A phone ringing...Sirens blaring...Daryl's face, bloody with a shocked expression on his face...Then the sound of a woman crying. She was awake, why was there still crying?

It was then she realized she was crying, Hope had crawled into her lap and Daryl was holding her. How had she missed all of that.

"What's wrong?" Daryl's voice rumbled with the tail ends of sleep and concern.

"I hope nothing, maybe just a bad dream. I hope it was. I hope to anyone who is still listening that it was." She held Hope closer to her chest and laid back down her head on Daryl's chest just feeling their heartbeats.

* * *

Buffy was sitting with Herschel. Dale, Beth, Carl and Lori were searching for crutches for Herschel, the others were outside going over the game plan for today.

"How is the wrist?" Herschel asked her while holding out his hand to check it himself.

"It is getting better. Look, I need to tell you something." Herschel stopped just held her wrist in his hand and listened.

"I'm listening."

"I know you are a man of God. A man of Faith. What I am about to tell you needs to stay between us right now."

"Does Daryl know what you are about to tell me?" Buffy nodded her head. "Okay then, you have my confidence. I would not help keep secrets from spouses before this, and I will not now."

"I am not sure how to begin with you. Daryl was easy, he gets me. Before the dead started walking, how much in the supernatural did you believe in. No, don't answer that. The world before all of this had true ugly demons and demons that inhabited corpses turning them into Vampires. A Long time ago a bunch of old men created a girl that would have the special skills to help defend the innocents. When one girl dies, another one takes her place. They get these skills when they are young, and live a very short and cruel life. Full of fighting and monsters." Buffy took a breath and dove back in. "I am one of those girls, and due to a story that would take too long to tell, a few years ago there became more of us. Stronger, faster, improved eyesight and hearing. Them there is the rapid healing. It is why I never had you help stitch me up prior to this."

They sat in silence for a few moment, the only noise was the sound of Herschel unwrapping the bindings and checking the swelling. As he started to wrap it back up he spoke.

"I am a man of Faith and God. The bibles tell us that there are demons and angels among us. I guess I thought that they meant spiritually. I don't see now why all this time there could not have been real agents among them as well. Now you are the best judge of your own healing then, all I ask is that from time to time you check in with me to make sure it is all healing okay. I will keep your secrets for now."

"Thank you Herschel. I need to go see how I can help out there." Buffy stood up, then walked closer to Herschel and bent down to kiss his weathered cheek.


	15. Break The Silence

Disclaimer – See chapter 1  
AN – This takes place during episode 3x04  
AN 2 – I really like Axel and Oscar from the prison, not sure why.

* * *

"It's just a broken wrist Rick, I can move a damn vehicle. Daryl just needs to move my bike." Buffy put her one good hand on her hip and managed to look more threatening than usual as she stared up at their defacto leader.

"All right, have it your way." Rick put up his hands in a sign of surrender and tossed her a set of keys.

"I knew you would see it my way."

"You sure you wanna risk burnin' all these bodies? Couldn't we just bury 'em?"

"I don't want to plant crops in walker infected soil." Rick's response made sense.

"We need more hands, where are Glenn and Maggie?" Carol asked this.

Daryl pointed off, "Up in the guard tower."

"Guard tower? They were just up there last night." Rick said this in response, looking up at the tower in question.

"Glenn, Maggie." Daryl's voice rang out.

"Yeah?" A shirtless Glenn greeted them and Buffy shielded her eyes from the paleness presented before her.

"You cumming?" The adults on the ground giggle as they could see Glenn trying to decipher what was just said.

"What?"

"I said, you coming? Come on we need a hand down here."

Buffy could not contain her giggles, "You are just irritated because they hogged the tower during Hope's nap time."

"Damn straight I am woman. Need to make sure I keep you happy enough to stick around." Daryl pulled her closer and Buffy's laughter was the only response as she went to go move the last car out into the yard. As she pulled the car in, she could see Axel and Oscar in the yard with the others.

"Hey, boys. I didn't get to thank you properly for your help the other day."

"It was no trouble Miss Buffy, we just wanted to make sure you were doin' okay." She smiled sweetly at Axel.

"I am doing just fine. They got me all patched up and now all that is left is to heal. You manage to finish clearing the bodies out of your block?"

"Fence is down on the East side of the wall. Every time we go out there those things are lining up. All we can do it drop one and run. Feels wrong, they were our friends. Good men." Oscar said this sadly.

"I know you said the other day that we could never join up, but I am begging you to reconsider. All the blood and brains in there, it is like it is haunted. We would work hard, do what you asked us to." Axel pleaded their case.

Rick looked to Daryl, who slowly shook his head no. When he turned to look at Buffy, she was nodding her head.

"Let's discuss this. Excuse us." Daryl escorted the two former inmates to the gate and closed it up then joined the argument in progress between T-Dog and Rick.

"You seriously want to be in a cell next to those two?"

"Look bring them into the fold. What harm could it be?" This was T-Dog's response. Carol and Maggie sided with Rick, because they were strangers to the group.

"They are convicts. Bottom line." Buffy couldn't believe that she was hearing this from Carol of all people.

"I get guys like this, hell I grew up with 'em. They degenerates, but they ain't psychos. I could have been in there with them as easily as out here with you guys." As Daryl spoke, both T-Dog and Buffy had a hopeful expression on their face.

"So you with me them?" T-Dog asked this question.

"Hell no, let them take their chances on the road. Jus' like we did."

"Really? You guys had a wounded kid so the Greene's took you in. I brought back Sophia, so you took me in. Hope was a baby and you took her in. How about the fact that they could have let me die and yet they risked your wrath and save me? I guess if I was a little kid it would make a difference. We cannot be the judge, jury and executioners any longer. We all get a vote. The whole group. For now on we all have the blood on our hands. I am done helping be your boogie man against the ones you find less worthy." Buffy turned around and walked off, she cast a sad smile at the two men whose discussion of fate they obviously heard, and she got a nod pf appreciation from them for trying.

"Buffy! Buffy wait. Please?" It was the please that got her and Buffy paused for Daryl to catch up to her.

"We have Carl, Sophia and Hope to think about too. Not to mention Lori could have her baby any day now."

"I know this. You don't think I know this? A pill popper and a bungled burglar, they have not attacked us, they saved me. We are closing ranks too fast and we need people. We all work good together, but one lucky strike is all it takes and our ranks are weakened. Our daughter left with one less person to help her grow up. We have one less friend to watch our backs. Am I saying we have to let everyone in that comes along. No. All I am saying is, if we don't start now and trying to rebuild then what are we still fighting so hard to live for? What are we teaching the children, to hate all outsiders? That will only lead to short hard lives for them resulting in eventually one of them being left alone with no way to connect to other people."

"You're right. Come on, let's go back to Rick." Buffy nodded reluctantly and went back over.

"Compromise. They stay with us, but no keys until they earn 'em, and we can lock 'em in overnight."

"All right, I will present the options tonight. You can tell them yourselves, we are going to start stacking the bodies for the burn."

"We heard." Oscar said this and Buffy nodded.

"Just to be clear, she is the only reason you are getting half a shot. You betray that trust and you are out there with no supplies and an open wound to attract the walkers." The two men nodded at Daryl and he undid the lock to the gate. "Just sit tight with the arrangement we already have an' go on back to your block, we will get you later."

At this moment Sophia came out of the prison into the rec area holding Hope's hand. "You got an eye on her Soph?" Sophia nodded at Buffy.

"You get to play lookout." Daryl wrapped an arm loosely over the top of Buffy's shoulders to being walking towards the bungied portion of the fence where Rick and Glenn were headed.

"I like looking at things, will you be bending over at any point while I am looking?" She waggled her eyebrows at him and he pulled her in for a kiss that garnered catcalls from the adults that saw and giggles from Sophia and Hope.

* * *

Buffy stood just outside the hole, injured she may be, but she could still shoot if need be. The men were able to gather wood with no problems and as they entered back in the fence, Daryl pointed them to where they could see Herschel moving about with a pair of crutches.

The four of them stood there, the arguments from earlier forgotten as they watched their family. The smiles then turned to horror as walkers infiltrated their previously secured sanctuary, surrounding them.

Buffy took off running first, Daryl hot on her heels, they only had Hope and Sophia in their sights as they ran. Dale, Lori, Beth and Carl were shooting the ones they could, Maggie, T-Dog and Carol soon joined the shooting. Herschel was trying to make his way to somewhere safe, Beth stopped shooting to help her dad get up some stairs to hopefully stay safe and they closed the fenced in door to keep the walkers out.

She was running fast, but never felt this slow. "Run! Behind you!" Buffy yelled out in fear as a walker closed in on Sophia and Hope. The almost teenager pushed Hope behind her to try and protect her. Out of nowhere a rock knocked the walker upside it's head and Axel came in with another one and bashed in it's brains while Oscar picked up a girl in each arm. Axel kept throwing rocks at the walkers distracting them enough for Oscar to make it over to where Herschel and Beth were holed up to give them the girls.

Buffy's heart was still racing, but she was able to breath more freely now that her child was no longer in danger. They made it past the last two gates blocking them off and made quick work of dispatching the remaining walkers now that there was a gate that someone closed off.

"Where did they all go?" Rick asked this, other words that were said meant nothing as Buffy and Daryl ran over to the fencing and stuck their fingers through to touch Hope. Buffy looked up at Herschel and he nodded seriously. "I will take care of these three with my life."

Glenn came back announcing that the chains were cut and then sirens started to go off and those sounds caused Buffy to go pale. They were the sounds of things not being a nightmare after all.

"I love you Hope, you too Sophia. Don't ever forget that." Daryl shot Buffy a strange look. "Thank you both for saving my girl. I am in your debt." She placed an arm on one man's forearm then the other. She then aimed her gun up at one of the speakers, as Rick and Daryl did the same with two more.

"It has to be the backup generators. I can show you." Oscar said this and started leading them down to the generator room. The went in clearing sections that were once safe, they got to the generator room, a pack of zombies at their back. Once in the room, Buffy went to a corner of the room looking for walker while Rick headed straight for the generator itself, that left Oscar and Daryl holding the door closed.

"Go help 'im. I got this." Oscar moved to help Rick and Daryl was struggling to keep the door shut. Buffy came over and had her knife at the ready, giving a nod to Daryl. He released his hold on the door and took out one with his crossbow while Buffy got the one behind him with her knife, then he took out another with his knife and they shut the door again. Then there was a crunch of metal on metal combined with an unfamiliar battle cry, then they saw Oscar pick up Rick's discarded gun that had rattled across the floor.

"We can take this prison back, just shoot him and take him out." Buffy recognized that voice as the twitchy prisoner from before. Buffy and Daryl rounded the generator in time to see 'Twitchy' fall to the ground after Oscar pulled the trigger. He held the gun steady pointed at Rick.

"Oscar, please prove them wrong." Buffy whispered this and Oscar flipped the gun handle first and handed it back to Rick.

Generators off and it was silent again, they went back out searching for their missing members. They met up halfway with Glenn and Axel.

"Anything?"

"Not yet."

They continued on, stopping upon seeing a familiar body with two walkers on it. Rick took out the walkers and they all rushed over. "Godpseed." Buffy shed a tear as she pulled out her own gun and pulled the trigger, releasing a bullet into the head of her fallen friend.

"This scarf is Carol's, Dale's hat too. Fuck!" Daryl threw them back on the ground and kicked the wall.

"Until I see their bodies I will not count them among the dead and you cannot make me." Daryl placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She's right. We head back up and regroup, see who is still missing." Daryl said this and they all rushed out.

"No one's made it back out yet?" Rick asked Herschel this.

"Just you. T, Carol and Dale.?"

"The only confirmation is T-Dog." Daryl said this, Buffy was holding Hope on one hip, while Sophia had her arms wrapped around her waist, silently crying. All eyes turned when they heard the creaking of un-oiled hinges, and a baby crying.

Maggie was covered in blood, holding a squirming infant in her arms. Carl silently walking behind her.

"Oh, God no." Buffy watched on in horror as she saw the devastation of his wife's death was causing him. Catatonic as he realized that Carl was the one who most likely put her down, as Rick collapsed to the floor. Daryl moved closer to his family without realizing it, his body was crying out for verification they were still there. His hand reached his arm, and wrapped it around her collar, his hand brushing the top of Sophie's head then stroking Hope's cheek before he pulled Buffy closer to him, with Hope and Sophia with her.


	16. Once More Into the Breach

Disclaimer – Not mine, just playing with them for a bit  
AN – Takes scenes from 3x05 – Say the Word

* * *

"No, not her. We are not loosing another one, not if I can stop it, making a run into town for baby stuff." Daryl said this with finality and reluctantly let go of Buffy when Herschel checked over the baby, announcing that she needed formula.

"I'm coming with you, I owe it to Lori." Maggie said this and handed the newborn to Carl for him to hold.

"I'm coming too." Glenn said this making sure his weapons were secure.

"Sorry Glenn, I can only take one of you along. Make your decision, not waiting all day." Maggie hopped on the back of the bike and held on as the bike exited the prison, the gate closing behind them.

After Daryl and Maggie took off there was no talking amongst the remaining group.

Glenn was digging new graves, eventually letting Axel and Oscar take over to meet Herschel at the fence. Beth was keeping an eye on Carl, per Daryl's direct orders. Buffy was sitting with her back against the wall, still holding on to Hope, her head resting against her chest sleeping. Sophia's head was on Buffy's lap and Buffy just kept stroking the girls hair as best she could with her still wrapped hand. Sophia's cries has turned to sniffles and hiccups.

Rick had gone a while ago, he picked up an ax and went storming into the prison alone. She knew that rage. If you can't fix it, kill something that got in your way. Keep killing until the rage inside subsides or the pain from your screaming muscles is enough to drown it out.

Night was starting to fall and that was the only reason they moved inside to the visitor area of the prison. They were sitting inside around the tables, with Glenn, Axel and Oscar waiting for Daryl and Maggie to arrive. Sophia was more calm now, no longer having a death grip around Buffy and had been given the job of entertaining Hope. Hopefully that would help keep her mind of her missing mom for a few minutes.

The poor newborn girl was crying her lungs out, that is when they arrived back. Daryl swooped in and took the crying baby from Carl's arms asking how she was while Maggie quickly made the bottle. At that moment, watching this man hold the tiny newborn...it was a more powerful image than holding a toddler, Buffy was just sorry she couldn't give him one with his genes.

"You got a name for her yet?" Daryl asked this looking at Carl and Buffy listened with sadness Carl list off all the women that had been in this group that were no more.

"You like that huh, Lil' Ass Kicker?" Daryl asked the baby this of the bottle she was happily feeding on and the baby kicked her legs and everyone smiled and gave a chuckle.

"Again with these names. You get no input on our next kid." Buffy said this and they all laughed a bit more.

"Nah, she likes that name. Lil' Ass Kicker, ain't that right sweetheart?" Daryl smiled down at her and rocked the baby as she ate.

"You know what, screw it maybe you are right. There use to be Olgar Blacksmith because that was what his family was, why not Lil'Ass Kicker and Baby-in-a-Tent?" Buffy smiled as she said this and stood up to stretch her arms above her head, wincing as she did so.

"You hurt yourself again?" Herschel asked this of Buffy, seeing her try to hide her wince.

"Maybe? You know how you get use to fighting a certain way and you forget that you are not supposed to? Kinda did that, so focused on the girls, I kinda made my wrist snap a bit when I clocked a walker while I was stabbing another. Didn't really hurt till now. I guess I finally relaxed enough for adrenaline to wear off." It did not escape Daryl's notice that her adrenaline wore off after he was back within her sights, couldn't help but have a bit of manly pride in that fact. It did not escape Buffy's notice either. She loved Daryl more than she ever loved any other man before. All previous relationships were childs play compared to what she felt when she was with him.

"What did I just tell you the other day you fool girl? Come here and let me make sure I don't have to reset anything because you were being a stubborn mule. You are not invincible." Properly chastised Buffy sat down next to Herschel for him to look at her hand, smiling at the way he reminded her of Giles at moments like this. "Doesn't look as if I need to reset anything, this time."

"Good, I just need to wrap it up tight tomorrow. You can't keep me out of there looking for Carol and Dale." The stubborn set of her jaw left no room for argument.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. I say we take shifts tonight, I know we are all tired as hell but I know that most of us and the kids would sleep better knowing there was a lookout." Daryl was the voice of protective reason on this one.

"For now all the kids in one cell with provisions, if things go sideways, they can close the door and are safe together." Buffy added to Daryl's plans with this. The others nodded in agreement.

"I can take first shift, Oscar, you got my back?" The big man nodded.

"You be careful out there. I'll take Axel on the next shift. Maggie and Glenn can have the third. Beth, watch over the girls okay? Carl you need to keep them safe if we are not there. Herschel if you can make a list of more stuff we will need to find for a newborn that would be appreciated." The all nodded at their assigned jobs.

"Okay, let's go." Buffy gave a look over her shoulder and before she could take a step Daryl reached into his back pocket and tossed her the red rag from his pocket. She smiled and mouthed 'I love you too', then stepped out with Oscar.

* * *

"You and you're husband are scary when you plan together." Buffy smiled at the big man as he tried to start a conversation with her.

"I know." Her smile was more heartfelt as she thought to Daryl.

"Cute kid though."

"Thank you."

"Just goes to show, no matter how scary some people are they can make sweet cute kids."

"Yeah." The commentary ended with that.

They got a few more straggling walkers on their patrol, no more chatting between them and headed back in for the next group to take over.

* * *

"How did it go?" Daryl asked this and kissed her temple while she was removing her weapons, handing his weapon cleaning rag back to him.

"Only a few. How is everyone else?"

"Quiet, kids are sleeping. 'Cept for Ass Kicker, she is awake. Herschel has her now."

"Anyone seen Rick, Carol or Dale yet?" Buffy's voice was tinged with hopefulness.

"Nah, we are makin' plans for the morning to search for them."

"Okay." Her voice was too subdued and he took a close look at her.

"You need to sleep, runnin' on empty ain't going to do anyone any good." His concern touched her.

"I know, but I can't."

"You are about to fall over standing up. You better be sleeping by the time I get back or there will be consequences."

"Psh! I like your consequences, but I will try. I just want to check on Carl and the girls first." Daryl nodded and gave her another kiss before collecting Axel.

Like Oscar, Axel tried to make small talk.

"Your wife okay?"

"Yeah."

"Must have been hard travlin' out there with a baby all this time."

"Yeah."

"You plannin' on havin' any more?"

"No." Daryl was lost in thought now, he never thought he would have a family besides his brother. Now he has a wife and a kid that he loves and love him back. He has a new extended family now too, none of which he would have ever gotten to know if not for this new world. For once he was grateful whatever made this all happen.

Axel finally got the hint at the one word answers and kept his mouth shut for the rest of their patrolling. They did not see anything on their time out there and reported such to Maggie and Glenn when they came back.

Daryl peeked in on the kids, satisfied in their safety then checked on Herschel and saw him asleep sitting up against the wall on his bunk with the now sleeping baby in his arms. Then he headed to his and Buffy's cell. He was happy that she was sleeping as well, her right arm thrown over her face and her left arm was laying on the spot he slept, waiting for him to get there. She took off most of her weapons and changed her top, so she laid there in one of his flannel shirts and sleeveless shirts, her leather pants still on with her dagger still strapped to her calf. He would bet all he had left in the world that her gun was under her pillow right now as well. Even her face was not relaxed as it should be in sleep, ready to right at a moments notice. The only thing that made her look less fierce were the bare feet that were showing from the hem of her pants with the pink nail polish on them. He shook his head and smiled as he changed into a fresh shirt as well before climbing into bed with her.

When he got into bed she relaxed in sleep and turned over onto her side to cuddle into him waking slightly.

"I would be a liability to you and the others tomorrow. I know this, you're right I am injured and running on adrenaline alone. I don't want you to keep your eyes off what you are doing. I will stay topside and think of something to do." Her soft voice seemed to echo in the night.

"Never a liability. Glad you are not making me argue with you though. I love you Buffy."

"I love you Daryl, so much, seeing Rick today...I just can't...I love you too much." They did not speak again and just held on to each other and Buffy soon fell back to sleep. Daryl was awake for a while after, just content in holding her, not being able to imagine what it would be like to lose her.

There was a shuffling noise at the cell door about an hour later and Daryl looked up to see Sophia standing there holding Hope's hand. Both of them rubbing their eyes. He kept his voice low. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare, Hope was already getting up and calling for you two. Also, I have to go to the bathroom." Sophia's voice sounded so much younger than her twelve years as she whispered that last part. Daryl looked over and was reluctant to wake Buffy so he carefully maneuvered out of her embrace. He did not bother to put on shoes, just picked up Hope and placed her in her bed and kissed her forehead. Then he grabbed his crossbow and led Sophia out to the cell block that was cleared out a few days prior that they designated for 'private' bathrooms.

He stood with his back turned to the sheet covered cell door waiting for Sophia to do her business, after five minutes he did not hear anything so he called out.

"You okay in there Sophia?" He heard the young girl sigh.

"Fine Daryl. It's just, it's quiet and you will hear it." Daryl shook his head at the shyness of girls.

"I only do this for the girls I like, so don't go tellin' no one about this." Daryl then sighed thinking of something not too lewd that he knew all the words too and then, in his southern drawl started in on Johnny Cash's 'Ring of Fire'. By the time he got to the chorus she was done and was drying off her hands as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Thank you Daryl." The girl hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome Soph. Let's get you back to bed okay?" Sophia hesitated with her nod, giving him a slight smile as the use of the shortening of her name that Buffy used.

"Can I...Can I sleep in your cell tonight?" Sophia asked the question as they got closer to C block, her voice small and her feet shuffling back and forth, her hand still firmly in his.

"Yeah, you can bunk up in Hope's bed. Just remember that we're there right next to you, so no more bad dreams, you hear me?" Daryl watched her process what he had said then nod her head, she then carefully climbed into the bed next to Hope and he tucked them both in before climbing back into bed again with Buffy.

Buffy had been awake since Daryl moved to get out of bed with the girls and had heard it all, when he gathered her back into his arms her back against his chest, she reached for his hand and held it tight above her heart. He kissed the back of her neck in response and they drifted off to sleep together this time.


	17. Miles to Go Before We Sleep

Disclaimer – Kirkman and Whedon just won't let me have 'em  
AN – I am sorry, I just cannot see him as a viable option anymore.  
AN 2 – Takes place during 3x06 – Hounded and 3x07 – When the Dead Come Knocking

* * *

Once again they were all congregated in the visitor area they were using as a mess hall. Daryl and Oscar were on the steps eating, Carl was at one of the tables eating breakfast as well with Sophia. Beth was feeding the baby while Hope sat on Buffy's knee as she was having her wrist examined again by Herschel.

All was a comfortable quiet only noise was the utensils being used and the occasional gurgle from the Ass Kicker and a giggle from Hope. Then they heard the cell block door creaked open and Rick came walking in.

"Cleared out the boiler room level, About a dozen or two walkers. Gonna clear out the bodies." Rick stated this in way of a greeting.

"Axel is in the generator room trying to get it operational just in case. We are going to start clearing out some of the lower levels while looking for Carol and Dale. Glenn and Maggie are making an ammo and formula run." Daryl brought Rick up to speed as to what had been happening while he was gone.

"Sounds good, I just came up here to check on Carl." Rick patted Carl's shoulder and did not even spare a look at the baby before he headed back out of the room.

"Dad!" Carl called to the man who did not acknowledge his son, just kept on walking.

"Give him time. Okay, Carl?" Buffy said this and the boy nodded slowly, glancing once more in the direction his father had gone.

"Sophia we are upping your practice today. We go outside and work on the crossbow, later this week we work on the gun again. What about Carl?" Buffy looked up at Daryl.

"Thinkin' about taking him and Oscar with me to clear out lower levels." Buffy nodded at his mouthed words of 'man time' with a head nod towards Carl.

"Looking good, swelling has gone down. At this rate tomorrow or the next day." Herschel stated this and Buffy balanced Hope on her knee as she reached into her pocket to pull out her wedding ring and place it back on her finger.

"Good, felt wrong not to have it there. You know, maybe we can catch Maggie and Glenn before they leave to see if they can spot a small archer set for Hope to start on soon, you know those toy ones with the suction cups for the point? She has the walking thing down now, she has already started on running. Might as well work on her hand eye coordination, plus she likes to do what momma and poppa do, don't you girl?" Buffy picked up Hope and blew raspberries on her tummy, making the girl laugh.

"Yeah, sounds like a smart plan. If nothin' else she can just play with the bow. I'll go see if I can catch 'em right quick before they head out." With the Daryl got up and started to jog out of the prison.

"Okay Sophia, if you are done eating we can head out." Sophia nodded and finished up her last few bites. Buffy adjusted the crossbow strap across her chest and put Hope on the ground and held out her hand for her to hold on to.

As they got outside into the sunlight they passed Daryl on his way back in. "You know where we will be if'n you need us." Buffy nodded at him and smiled as he got down on his knees and help his arms open, Hope went running hitting his chest head first.

"Oof, you run into situations like yer Momma. Poppa's gotta work. Promise you special Hope and Poppa time later okay?" She nodded her head, little ringlets bouncing.

"Love you Poppa!"

"Love you too, Hope. Sophia, I will do my best to find your momma okay?" The girl nodded solemnly, not really having hope in her eyes at this point.

"Come on, let's go and train."

Buffy had Sophia running and doing pushups while she created some makeshift targets a varying distances and went back to Sophia.

"Okay come on over, now take the bow and notch it then load it like I showed you." Buffy watched the girl struggle, but get it notched and loaded. Hers was lighter than Daryl's, just because she had the strength and got less fatigued, did not mean she needed a anything heavier than necessary when fighting.

They had been practicing for a while, the girl's aim improving slightly, when Oscar started making his way out to them without Daryl or Carl.

"Hold on Soph, watch Hope for a minute." Buffy went and met Oscar halfway keeping her face neutral.

"He's okay." Buffy was grateful those were the first words out of his mouth.

"What is wrong then?"

"We were in the lower decks. Almost done clearing it out and a walker comes up from the last few cells and we down him. Daryl pulled a knife out of it's neck. He said it was Carol's and sent us back up out of there."

"Sophia, bring me my crossbow please." She turned her head back to Oscar. "Can I trust you to make sure they get back inside okay?" The big man nodded and she thanked him.

"Thanks Soph. Oscar is going to escort you back in. I have to go meet Daryl for something." She strapped her weapon onto her back and went running into the prison.

It was fairly easy to find him, he was sitting against the wall just stabbing a knife against the floor again and again.

"I can do it." Her soft voice startled him.

"No, she was my friend for so long. If it has to be done, I will do it." She nodded then sat next to him on the floor. They sat that way for a few more minutes.

"Okay. I'm ready." Daryl stood up suddenly and Buffy joined him. Buffy swung open the door for Daryl to aim his weapon. As soon as the door opened Buffy gave a sad cry as Dale's body fell backwards, covered in scratches and bites, and a bullet to the brain. Further in there sat Carol, unconscious against the wall, but breathing. Daryl slung his bow back and bent to pick her up and the two went running, Buffy taking point.

They got her settled back into her cell and Buffy was sitting with her as Daryl went to get the others.

"Mom?" Sophia launched herself at her mother and Rick looked at her for a moment wondering if he was seeing what he was really seeing, then drew her in for a tight hug. As he released her she saw the baby in Beth's arms and her joyous expression turned to sorrow. Buffy had stepped out of the cell and picked up Hope, just watching the reunion smiling a small smile over the loss of one of their extended family and the rescue of another in a matter of minutes.

"Poor thing was passed out an' dehydrated." Daryl said this at Rick's initial questioning expression.

"Dale?" Rick asked this and looked towards Buffy and Daryl. Buffy shook her head and Daryl brought her into his embrace.

"We were being surrounded. T-Dog went down first. As we made our way through, more kept coming. We made it to the cells you found me in. We were so busy fighting I don't even think he noticed the wounds. He set himself against the door to help hold it closed, hoping that his now eventual death would cover my scent until I was rescued. I can still feel the ringing in my ears." Carol retold the tale with a voice full of sorrow.

"I am so sorry Rick." He nodded awkwardly and motioned for Herschel and Daryl to follow. As Buffy stood there she could hear the conversation going on the next room over.

"Now tell me why you are here, how did you find us and why did you have baby formula with you?" Rick's was low and menacing, then she heard a woman cry out, and Daryl's crossbow raise.

"Do not ever touch me again."

"If you don't talk you will have more than a bullet wound to worry about." Daryl's voice was low and menacing, making Buffy smile more than it should.

"Daryl, lower it. Just talk to us." The woman did not respond, just looked past them at Buffy holding Hope.

"I will talk to her only." She pointed and Rick looked to Daryl who nodded, as he turned he was not surprised to see Buffy already there waiting to be let in. Daryl opened the door and as Buffy passed him she stroked his upper arm to try to relieve the stress building in his shoulders. As she entered she sat Hope down who went running to Herschel.

"Paw Paw! Play wi' me?" She looked up smiling at the older man holding up her rag doll.

"Paw Paw is about to go to work, Poppa will hold you." A dose of Hope would do the tension in the room good.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Buffy stood there and the mysterious woman bowed her head out of reverence.

"It is good that you are alive, no one knew if you were or not." The woman's statement was confusing to the men in the room, and Buffy took a hand under her chin to lift up the woman's head.

"You were not one of mine. Council raised to the end?" Buffy asked this softly and the woman nodded.

"We were on our way to Sunnydale, we made it too late and it was a sinkhole. We went to LA, we were told we just missed you. After that we settled in Boston for a bit, Tennessee then Florida. Wherever he felt I was needed most."

"Have you seen any others on your way?" Buffy braced herself for a negative.

"A few, most talked about you when I asked about their Watchers. They all had small groups of survivors with them, like you do." Daryl caught on to the flow of the conversation.

"That's good news, you know, some of your girls are okay and still kickin' ass, protectin' people and such." Buffy nodded at Daryl smiling, ignoring the look Rick was giving her.

"Can you answer Rick's questions?" The woman did not answer, just turned her head to look at Rick.

"The stuff was dropped by an Asian man and a pretty girl."

"Was there a mob of walkers?" Rick interjected.

"No. They were taken."

"Taken by who?" Rick was officially taking over the questioning.

"The same son of a bitch that shot me. There is a town called Woodbury. About 75 survivors, they were most likely taken there. The leader calls himself 'The Governor' pretty boy, charming, real Jim Jones type."

"What is the guard situation?" Daryl piped in to ask this question.

"A bunch of paramilitary wannabes. Pretty well defended against walkers but I think I can get you in."

"Why help us?"

"I am not helping you. I am helping her." She nodded her head toward Buffy.

"Herschel here is the father of the girl that was taken, he will fix up your bullet wound."

"We can talk later. Hope want to watch Paw Paw work?" Buffy said this to the woman then her daughter, who nodded, as she and Daryl followed Rick outside.

Once they were outside the interrogation started. "How does that woman know you?" The rage on Rick's face actually caused Buffy to forget for a moment she could beat him with one hand tied behind her back, causing her to take a step back, bumping into Daryl's chest.

"When you are calm and everyone is safe I will sit down and talk. For now we need to plan our rescue mission." Daryl placed comforting hands on the tops of her shoulders until he felt them relax some.

"She's right, gather up the troops and let's see who is going and who is staying to hold down the fort. I am hitting the armory." Daryl stated this and Rick reluctantly nodded and went to go get two more people for this rescue mission.

* * *

The group was picked, Mystery Woman (Who Herschel discovered her name was Michonne), Rick, Daryl and Oscar would go in the car to get their missing couple. As the loaded the car up Buffy leaned against the side of it.

"You are getting tattled on for what you named the baby." Buffy informed Daryl of this as he was loading up the back of the car with weapons.

"Am I now, well it was only a matter of time." Daryl chuckled as he said this taking a look at where Rick and Carl were talking.

"Looks like it will have to be Judith AssKicker Grimes now."

Rick came over with Carl and they stood there finalizing Buffy's part in the plan.

"Okay, each group has a flare gun. Buffy you will be in the middle of the two locations in the truck, if either group needs help, light up the flare and she will come running. If both go up, come back to the prison and protect them. Carl knows what to do, get everyone inside locked in the cells. That is where they will be if they call for you." Buffy nodded, her face serious as they discussed this.

As they were getting into the vehicles Daryl walked over to her.

"You be careful." His hand ran down her arm to feel the bandages still wrapped on her wrist.

"I will be as careful as I can. You stay alive and come back to us." Daryl nodded and bent his head so his forehead was resting on hers. Hope then came running over and hugged them both, one little arm around each of their legs.

* * *

"Bored...Bored...Bored..." Buffy got out of the truck once the car with the rescue car was out of sight and jumped up to the hood then roof of the truck. She sat there cross legged sharpening her long dagger. It was light on walkers in the area, so as the came up to the truck she just stabbed them in the top of the head then went back to cleaning her and sharpening her weapon. No more walkers for a while so her mind drifted off of to a time when they were still on the farm the last time she was bored.

_**"Come on, play with me!" Daryl turned over on the sleeping bag and looked at her.**_

_**"What?" Sleep was still winning over his brain functions.**_

_**"I said let's go play. You have yellow arrows, I have blue arrows. The most arrows in the heads of the walkers wins. If Shane happens to get an arrow in his ass as an accident, well that is just a bonus." She had that manic grin on her face again and he rubbed his hand over his face then through his hair.**_

_**"Fine. Sure, coffee." Daryl rolled slowly got up and put on his shoes before going further into the camp for coffee. Buffy was irritatingly chipper following behind him.**_

_**"Why are you so happy this morning?" Lori asked this as she handed a cup of coffee to both Buffy and Daryl.**_

_**"She don't need no damn coffee. Too happy already this morning." His irritated grumble made Buffy smile more and Lori put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile.**_

_**"We are going walker hunting. I am going to win. Rick, you and Shane want in?" Buffy turned her head and called to the two men.**_

_**"Not sure if we are competing, but it would be good to secure the area a bit more proactively." Rick said this and he and Shane geared up.**_

_**Two hours and a limping Shane later from an "accidentally" grazing arrow on his calf and Buffy was pouting. "You sniped it. It was mine and you know it! Two more seconds and my arrow would have hit first. Considering both our arrows were in there I am willing to forgive your sniping enough to call it a draw." She ended the last part of this batting her eyelashes.**_

_**"No way sweetheart. I won and you lost. Maybe next time girly." His crossbow that was in his hands as he was walking away clattered to the ground when Buffy ran and jumped onto his back.**_

_**"Come on, not fair! I can almost live with a tie." The rest of the group, minus Shane, just kept laughing as Daryl bent over to retrieve his crossbow and walk back to their tents, Buffy still on his back pleading with him for a tie.**_

A small group of groaning and drooling walkers broke her from her memory and she sighed before hopping off the truck and dispatching of them, then moved the bodies of those and the ones she had previously cleared out of the way of the tires. Hearing no more walkers nearby and seeing nothing in the air from either direction she sighed again as she got back onto the roof of the truck and waited.


	18. Welcome to the Thunderdome

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1  
AN- Takes place during 3x08 – Made to Suffer

* * *

As bored as Buffy was just waiting to hopefully not be needed, she would have rather been bored than to see that flare go up over the location where Daryl and the others had gone, she checked to make sure there was not a flare going up over the prison as well then unfolded her self and jumped down to the ground again. She took out another walker that was in her way then got back into the truck and sped there to Daryl's location as fast as she could.

She saw some of the group waiting by the car they had taken and remembered to stop the truck before getting out.

Michonne was covered in blood, Maggie's eyes were rimmed red from crying and Buffy pulled her into a hug.

"I am so glad you are okay." Buffy pulled back and spotted Glenn. She dropped down to her knees.

"My brave boy, we will get you fixed up." She gently stroked his hair and lifted her head to Rick, he looked guilty.

"Where are Oscar and Daryl?"

"Oscar didn't make it." Glenn said this.

"Daryl was laying cover fire...He hasn't made it back yet."

"He may be off his game. Merle is in that town." Maggie said this, she figured Buffy would want to know what she was about to walk into.

"His brother is alive?" She smiled slightly then frowned again. "He knew his brother was alive and was just going to leave?"

"He tortured Glenn, he is the right hand man of the Governor. We needed to get Glenn and Maggie out, Daryl saw reason in that." Rick's placating voice grated on her nerves.

"Michonne, stay with Glenn and Maggie. Rick, you are coming with me."

* * *

Daryl groaned as he lifted his head, last thing he remembered was someone getting a lucky shot and knocking him in the back of his head. Now he was tied to a metal chair in front of a table, looking around he saw his crossbow in the hands of one of the Governor's men.

"I'll be taking that back from you." The man holding it scoffed at Daryl's claim. The door opened slowly and a man entered with a bandage over his eye.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Daryl did not speak, just kept moving his hands, trying to loosen the bonds that held him.

"I ain't talking to you,"

"You will." The man walked over and punched Daryl in the face, he could feel the blood starts to drip down his face from that.

"That all you got?" Daryl spit on the floor and lifted his eyes to glare at the man.

"You and your people came into my town, caused a lot of trouble. There has to be retribution. I already know where your camp is, I just need to know the weaknesses."

"So you are the ass that goes by Governor?" The man laughed then punched Daryl in the stomach, that caused the leather pouch around his neck to be exposed. The Governor then reached for that and snapped it off his neck. That move made Daryl more mad then the hitting.

"What do we have here?" He opened the pouch and raised an eye brow at Daryl. "You have a kid? Well that is wonderful leverage now."

Daryl just closed his eyes and just focused on something else while the Governor took another hit at him.

_**"Here." Daryl looked up from cleaning his crossbow to see Buffy standing before him holding out a crude leather pouch on a sturdy looking string. The same string he could see come to a V before going into the collar of her shirt.**_

_**"What's this?" He asked as he put it on, if it was important enough for her to make it he would wear it.**_

_**"Hope just had her first haircut. No locket to put it in, hence the pouch. Used the last of my leather repair kits. Worth it." She said this and had a bounce in here step as she walked off back to where Hope was. Daryl just smiled looking down at the pouch and went back to cleaning.**_

* * *

Rick and Buffy made it back to where the group before had made it into the town. Guards were posted with spotlights still on the walls.

"There are no sounds of celebration over the death of an enemy so we take that at as a good sign." Rick shot her a strange look. "Let me have my bright side right now." Slowly he nodded.

"Okay, we wait and go in once they think we are gone, for now we arm ourselves." Rick opened the bag and pulled out some smoke bombs that both he and Buffy loaded on their belts, they checked their weapons for ammo and waited.

* * *

"I have a better plan for him, bag him." Daryl glared at the man until the burlap bag was placed over his head. Then he was jerked up and forced to walk. If this was going to be his time of execution he was going out on a happy memory.

_**"What is that smell?" Daryl asked this as he walked into the cell they were occupying. Buffy was on one bed, her legs hanging off the edge. Sophia, Beth and Hope on the other bed. At this moment, Beth had her feet in Buffy's lap.**_

_**"Painting their nails. Nicked this a while back and forgot about it until I had to get something out of my bike." Buffy said this as if is was the most natural thing in the world to still do.**_

_**"Poppa, look!" Hope smiled brightly as she held out her hands and feet to show off the now pink nails.**_

_**"Very pretty princess." He patiently waited until Buffy put the cap back onto the bottle then fell onto the bed.**_

_**"Okay you two, go on and do whatever it is you do when you are not hanging with the adults." Buffy smiled at Beth and Sophia as they did the 'wet nail walk' out of their cell.**_

_**Daryl sat up after they walked out and leaned over Buffy to grab the bottle, just looking at it. "Passion Pink? Who comes up with these names?" Buffy laughed at the expression on his face.**_

_**"Don't know, but it was pretty." She gave an elegant shrug of her shoulders as she said this.**_

_**"Gimme your feet."**_

_**"What?" Buffy did not think she heard him right.**_

_**"I said gimme your feet woman. Seems this is an important ritual you are wanting to pass down so at some point Hope is going to ask me to help. So your feet are now practice." Buffy gave him a smile and obliged by putting her feet in his lap, seeing through his gruff explanation and over dramatic exasperation for the thing it really was, a husband humoring his wife anyway he could.**_

_**Daryl knew that she knew what he was up to, but didn't give a damn. When she smiled like that he would do just about anything to keep on seeing it.**_

* * *

"How long has it been?" Buffy asked this.

"About an hour." As he said this the guards at the top of the walls started to come down, another area of the town started to shine brighter with lights.

"Looks like they have a plan for Daryl after all. As soon as they are off the walls, we go." Rick nodded at Buffy's plan. She sat there unwrapping her hand and flexing it, her quite and stoic face preparing for battle rattled him inside.  
Daryl couldn't hear what the Governor was saying, just that from the muffled sounds of cheers that the town was all for it. He was shoved forward and the bag was lifted off his head. When his eyes adjusted to the light he took a step back at the first sight of his brother in over a year.

"You wanted your brother, you got 'im."


	19. It's All About the Blood

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1  
AN- Takes place during 3x09 – Suicide Kings

* * *

"It's clear, let's go." Buffy followed Rick into the town once the last of the guards on the walls had been gone for a few minutes, they kept to the shadows and made it to the area that was lit up like a professional sporting event was about to happen. Buffy choked back her cry as she saw the stadium seating with the townspeople cheering as Daryl and another man were forced to fight in a ring.

"Merle." Buffy whipped her head around to look at Rick.

"What?"

"Merle is the one fighting Daryl." Buffy turned her eyes back to the fight and swore under her breath as the brothers were locked on the ground, hands around each others throats. Men on the side lines started to bring in walkers that were bound by their necks. Buffy got her canister of smoke ready and Rick did the same, as the brothers stood up, going back to back and began to fight the walkers.

They tossed them into the ring and Rick was laying cover fire while Buffy ran in and helped dispatch the walkers. No one could see anything clearly, just the smoke and flashes of the muzzles of the automatic weapons firing. First Merle then Daryl felt a shove on their backs urging them to go in the direction out of there. Another round of machine gun fire and a female voice rang out. "Fuck, that hurts."

Daryl spotted the man with his crossbow and clocked him before taking it back. "Told ya I'd get it back."

They get out of the cover of smoke and they could see Rick there looking behind them, then out of the smoke comes Buffy limping and bleeding.

"Buffy?" Daryl went to his wife's side and helped her stand. Merle noted that was the name that was the new tattoo addition on his brother. Tiny little thing.

"No time, I'm good. Let's not waste my romantic rescue." She shook off the help and pushed herself to move faster. Merle got them out of the town in a weak point in the fencing. Once outside there were more walkers there, drawn in by the sounds of all the fighting and the smell of blood.

Buffy fired an arrow at one and collapsed as she tried to run, her wounded leg giving out on her.

"Merle, carry her." Daryl yelled at his brother and he complied for the moment and they made their way back to the waiting car, taking down walkers along the way.

"What is he doing here?" Glenn's angry voice ringing out caused Buffy to raise her head.

"Bleeding out here, can we argue at home?" Glenn's face was filled with rage, but nodded in agreement.

"We have the same blood type. Herschel can fix her." Daryl said this to hopefully sway the argument.

"I am not riding with him." Maggie said this and Daryl growled.

"Fine, we will take the damn truck. Merle hand her to me, you drive." Merle passed the blonde woman to Daryl and smirked at the rest of the group.

"Can't wait to see the whole gang back together again." Merle said this and Daryl turned to him.

"Shut up asshole, come on."

They got into the truck and Merle started to drive, not needing directions since he knew where the prison was from the red zone maps. He just kept casting glances at the two.

"This is being careful?" Daryl was applying pressure as much as he could to the bleeding bullet wounds with one hand.

"As careful as I could. See I was sitting on the truck bored out of my mind and this flare goes off, well I had to check it out. Seems my fool husband went and got himself captured being a hero." He ran a free hand through her hair, her blonde locks getting streaked with blood, then for a moment then looked at her.

"Don't think I like you much as a redhead." She laughed then groaned in pain. "You unwrapped your hand."

"I am doing a pretty convincing imitation of swiss cheese and you are worried about my hand?"

"I like that hand." She gave an ungirly and perverted snort at that.

"Anyone want to clue me in here?" Merle finally spoke.

"Buffy, Merle. Merle, Buffy."

"A man of many..." Her voice drifted off and her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Dammit Buffy, stay with me. Drive faster." The truck picked up speed and only stopped when they got into the fence. Carol's face was full of questions when she saw Merle driving.

"No time, they are right behind us. Buffy is hurt." The woman paled and nodded as she opened the second gate. They parked the truck and Daryl got out and ran inside with Buffy, Merle right behind him.

"Herschel!" Daryl yelled as he ran.

"What happened?"

"Shot, losing blood. I give to her, Merle can give to me if she needs more." The old man asked no more questions just sent Beth to gather his equipment as they laid her down on her and Daryl's bed, ignoring the group of strangers sitting in the mess hall area. As he laid her down she started to moan, coming back to consciousness.

"I have to dig out the bullets, you know this will hurt." Buffy nodded her head and looked to Daryl.

"Take off my belt something to bite, save the leather from the pants, maybe Carol can help make a bike vest for Hope. Why is there a train so close? Tell Hope to stay off the tracks when she plays, isn't the scythe pretty?" Daryl gave Herschel a slightly panicked look.

"No more waiting. Daryl sit there and stay still, she needs blood while I pull the bullets out. Merle was it? You help hold her down, she is gonna buck if she wakes." Daryl sat and watched Herschel set up the old school blood transfusion machine Once it started working he put folded her belt in half then placed it between her teeth, then he motioned for Merle to hold her down. Herschel was starting in on the bullet wound in her abdomen when they heard a voice they were hoping not to.

"Poppa! Momma hurt 'gain? Paw Paw fixin' her? Who that?" A child should not be use to her parents getting hurt, Daryl patted his knee for Hope to climb up on, once she was settled he spoke.

"Yes, Paw Paw is fixin' up yer Ma. This machine is taking my blood and giving it to yer Momma. Help make her better faster. That man is my brother Merle." The small girl locked eyes with the gruff looking man.

"Unka Merle? Like Aunt Dawnie?"

"Yeah, princess, just like Aunt Dawn." He took his free arm and held the girl close while Buffy was getting fixed up.

"Sorry, I should have had Sophia keep her distracted."

"She's too much like Buffy. Would have managed to slip her guard." Herschel dropped one bullet onto the bed and patched up her abdomen, then moved to cut away the pants from the two wounds in her leg.

"So you got married?" Merle asked this as he continued to hold the woman down. "To a girl named Buffy?"

"Ass, kick you. Tall jerk." Apparently she was drifting back in and out enough to still threaten people even with the leather in her mouth. That was a good sign.

"Yeah, then we got Hope here. They are blood now, you need to respect that." Merle nodded slowly after taking a good look at his brothers face. Silence was in the room again as Herschel dropped the second bullet on the bed, patched it up then moved on to the third. After the third and last bullet was removed and she was patched up, Herschel unhooked the machine from Buffy and motioned for Merle to sit next to Daryl.

"You need to replenish since you are being stubborn about this, she may need more later." Daryl nodded and Merle obliged and allowed the old man to hook the needle into him. Herschel cleaned up his area and covered Buffy up.

"Come on Hope, let's go wait for the others." Hope nodded and kissed Daryl's cheek before toddling after Herschel.

"Cute kid. Smart, not whiney like most kids."

"She's perfect." Then after a beat of silence. "We went back for you."

"So I heard."

"You kidnapped Maggie and Glenn, you tortured him."

"I will not apologize for that."

"I know, that is why this is going to be a problem. Rick only let you come here for her to get fixed up."

"Figured as much." The two brothers did not speak anymore, both sitting on Hope's bed, ignoring the look of the others as they came back through the cell block.

* * *

Buffy woke hours later alone in her cell. Someone had cleaned all the blood off of her and changed her into sweatpants and one of Daryl's larger flannel shirts. She slowly got up and went on a search for her husband and child. Carl let her into the mess hall and she ignored the new people there and turned her head to Herschel and cocked it to the side.

"Playing in the yard." Buffy nodded and slowly started to make her way out there, no one tried to stop her. She had slept through the argument with Rick, Daryl and Merle, no idea of the gauntlet that had been thrown.

She shielded her eyes from the sun and started to make her way out to the three figures she saw out there. Even injured she was still silent enough to make it out there without any of them noticing until she sat down carefully next to Daryl.

"You should be in bed."

"I was lonely." Her cheeky reply got a small smile, her gaze then went to Merle sitting on the grass looking like he wanted to hit something or run as Hope kept handing him flowers she was picking. "Tension is high in there."

"They want Merle to leave." She looked at his face as he looked as his brother, then the crossbow and travel bag next to him and sighed, laying in the grass to look up at the clouds. Daryl laid back with her.

"You want to go with him don't you? Strike that, you need to go with him." Daryl was silent and she spoke again. "Spike was right, it's all about the blood. You would have liked him. Does the rest of the group know?"

"No."

"Okay, I will tell them. You go and do what you have to do, I will work on them here."

"Why?"

"I don't care about the past. We are weaker without you. He is your brother. From the stories I have heard you were not the most friendly person in the beginning either. I don't want you to go, I love you, but what if it was Dawn with a group of people and they would not let me stay? I would want her with me. I get where he is coming from. Now help me up." Daryl stood and gave her a hand up.

Once up she made her way over to where Merle and Hope were.

"Momma feel better?"

"Yes, baby, your Momma feels much better. Poppa and Uncle Merle are going on a scouting mission and will be gone for a while, so go tell your Poppa bye, okay?" The small girl looked at her Momma's smiling face, never believing there was lie in that statement and went to her Poppa. Once Hope was gone, her smile turned to a grimace and she held her side.

"Hope picked flowers for you. She had me hold 'em." Merle awkwardly held out the bunch of flowers out to her.

"Thank you. So it seems proper introductions are in order. I'm Buffy Dixon, your new sister. I hear you left quite a mess for me to repair in there while you go play mountain man on your own with Daryl. I will try to fix things enough for you to come back, you keep him alive and in once piece. I love him and will kill you if anything happens to him out there when you could have stopped it."

"Yes ma'am. I can see why my brother likes you. I guess I am sorry about the mess you hafta clean up, but I ain't going to say I am sorry for ever doing what I did."

"I get that Merle, now help a girl inside and say goodbye to your niece before you head out." Merle held out his while arm to her and she shook her head. "In a lot of pain here that I am not talking about, give me the other arm, metal doesn't scream like a bitch when you squeeze it." He raised an eyebrow but did as she said.

They got into the mess area right behind Daryl and Hope.

"What is he still doin' here?" Rick angrily asked this.

"Back off Rick. He is helping me in before heading out."

"I made it clear that he was to be gone. The longer he is here the more trouble he will cause."

"I said back off, you want to yell and scream then you get the kids out of here."

"No, they need to see why he is trouble. He did that to Glenn, he shot Michonne, he kidnapped Maggie and Glenn to begin with. From the beginning in Atlanta he was a racist asshole." Rick's voice got louder and louder as he stepped forward and got in her face.

Buffy reared back and punched him with only a fraction of her strength, that resulted in her pulling her wounds in her abdomen and leg causing her to crumble a bit. She steadied herself on Merle's arm and looked down at Rick. "And you played judge, jury and executioner and left him handcuffed to a roof to die. You made this mess, you have to live with the fallout." With the bearing of a queen, Buffy lifted her chin and led Merle out of the room with Daryl and Hope.

"You shouldn't have done that girly."

"Shut up Merle. Like or not you are my family now too, just like they are. Every family needs the member they do not want to invite to holiday dinners but they have to. The sooner they realize this the sooner...God this hurts." Daryl could see blood seeping through the bandages on her leg, through her pants.

"Sit down woman, you need to rest. Promise me you will when I am not here to keep an eye on you." Buffy nodded at Daryl as he pulled up the leg of the sweatpants and replaced the bandaging. "Let me see the other." Buffy unbuttoned the shirt, happy whoever changed her left a sports bra on her. Daryl sighed and replaced that bandage as well. Merle was for once a gentleman and was slightly turning his eyes away until he saw her back.

"My brothers work huh?"

"Crap, the bullet didn't mess it up the wings did it?" Buffy craned her neck to try and see.

"No, the bullet had to be dug out. Even if it did I coulda fixed it." All patched back up she re-buttoned her borrowed shirt. "I hate to do this, but daylight will be fading soon."

"I know, wait, get me the camera, we need to update the photos." Merle looked at her oddly. Daryl nodded and rummaged through their bags and produced the camera.

Buffy had Merle sit on the bed next to her, Daryl on the other side of her and Hope sitting carefully in her lap. Daryl extended his arm and took one picture then another. Both he and Buffy took one and began to shake it. Merle still looking at them oddly.

"Buffy is starting a new family album." Without having to ask for it Daryl handed her the bag she took with her everywhere, the jewelery case now always inside of that. She opened it up and placed the new photo on top of the stack. Daryl took his copy and placed it in his bag and handed the previous one of the three of them to Merle.

"Welcome to the family." She kissed his cheek and smiled at the look on his face.

_**A few houses before they found the prison, Buffy found a Polaroid camera with a few extra packets of film. Apparently the last owner was into this kind of photography. She insisted on taking photos.**_

_**"We need a group photograph. Then ones of the kids for all the parents." Buffy said this over their meal of 'guess what meat' can was opened.**_

_**"That seems like a waste of time don't you think?" Rick said this not really thinking anything he said lately through first.**_

_**"No, it is a perfect use. How many photos did we all lose? Besides, if we ever get separated from the group, we can see who we are fighting for." Buffy was gearing up for a fight and Herschel interrupted.**_

_**"You know in times of war, the men would have photos of their family back home in their helmets. I think it is a wonderful idea." Buffy and Daryl both gave Herschel a grateful smile.**_

_**An hour later group shots were taken and family photos were taken as well. Then one of just the kids, making faces and just being kids at the request of Buffy. She was saving the last pack of film for after the baby was born so they could add them to the growing photo collection.**_

_**Later that night Buffy saw Rick looking down at the photo he had been fighting against so hard and smiled. She would take that as a win.**_

* * *

Merle stood and Hope hopped down to grab his hand and led him to look at the baby.

"I know why you are, but I wish you didn't have to." Buffy said this against Daryl's chest. He ran his hands up and down her back in soothing motions.

"I love you." Buffy lifted up her head.

"I love you too." Daryl kissed her goodbye and they both ignored the tears and heartbreak happening.

"I'll send Hope in here." Daryl got up and found his brother and daughter looking down at Lil' Ass Kicker.

"Poppa and Uncle Merle have to leave now. You take care of yer Momma while I'm gone. Give her lots of hugs." He picked her up and held her tight, her little arms circling his neck.

Laying on her bed Buffy could hear the sounds of Daryl talking to Hope and the group in the other room arguing about what was happening. Buffy couldn't look at either of them when the two brothers walked by and Hope came running in.

Once she heard the doors close to the outside, she held Hope close, closed her eyes and cried.


	20. In the Thoughts Of

Disclaimer - See Chapter 1  
AN - Thoughts of people as they witness Buffy's breakdown without Daryl takes place at the same time as Chapter 21 soon to be posted

* * *

**Maggie -**  
She reminds me of a cat we had hanging around the barn when I was younger. Downright nice once it got to know you, then it had a litter and you had to be careful around it again. One day something happened to one of the kittens and you could not go near her for nothing. Feral is what Daddy called it. Right now without Daryl she is turning feral. Only Hope is keeping her somewhat grounded.

**Rick –**  
This is bad, I couldn't let Merle in...I couldn't. My whatever God is left have mercy on us, what did we let stay here with us? Lori, help me decide what needs to be done...

**Herschel -**  
I see that poor dear like one of my daughters, I guess she feels somewhat of a familial tie to me, she still lets me treat her wounds when she gets hurt abusing herself to feel something now that Daryl is gone. That damn fool better come to his senses soon.

**Carol -**  
We are two protectors down. Rick cannot hold this on his own. When he made that decision he doomed us all. That poor dear. That poor baby.

**Sophia -**  
She never smiles anymore. Even when she found me she smiled some. She tries, Hope still gets smiles, so do Carl, Beth and I sometimes. It never reaches her eyes.

**Andrea -**  
What the hell happened while I was gone?

**Beth -**  
Daryl is gone and Buffy is broken. If Daryl ever comes back, will they ever be the same? It seems being in love just causes heartbreak. Rick and Lori, Mom and Dad now Buffy and Daryl. How long before something happens to Maggie and Glenn?

**Carl -**  
I can't believe how stupid Dad is. Daryl was there for me when he wasn't, Buffy help train me when he wouldn't. I wonder if I can convince some of the others to go out and find Daryl? Probably better if I don't, he is too good to be found by us.

**Glenn -**  
Going through the motions, that is what she is doing. She is here when Hope is awake, sitting in a corner by herself in Daryl's old shirts, looking at the Polaroid with Hope. One of his arrows always within her range to touch. She goes out at night and loses us if we try to follow then she comes back, showers, changes back into another of those damn shirts and lets Herschel check her over.

**Hope -**  
Poppa? Momma sad, I want Poppa. Love Poppa and Momma. Poppa?


	21. The Blood In Her Veins

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1 to see who owns them all  
AN – Delving into the descent into madness a Slayer can go through when the man she loves and has his blood running through her veins can suffer.

* * *

**Hour One**  
All of the group but Rick passed by the cell to look in on Buffy laying there almost catatonic holding on to a now napping Hope. Buffy could still hear them all, she heard Carol explain to Beth about men like Merle and how they get in your head, about her doubts of if her own abusive husband came back and told her to leave, would she go or was she strong enough now to stay? She heard Rick seemingly lose his mind and yell at the new group that entered to get out. She didn't care, she just lay there and smelled the still lingering scent of Daryl on his pillow.

**Hour Five**  
She finally left the cell to feed herself and Hope. She did not speak to anyone, but she did nod to the others as they sat and tried to make conversation with her.

**Hour Twelve**  
"Wounds are almost healed, the wrist still looks good. I would keep bandaged anyway just in case you reopen them." Herschel stated this and she nodded at him smiling slightly.

**Hour Fifteen**  
Hope was asleep in her bed, the blissful expression only children can have when resting. Buffy loaded up on weapons and walked towards the door and stood next to Carl speaking for the first time since Daryl left.

"Going into the tombs." Carl nodded, he saw that same look on his father's face after his mother died and opened the door, staying put until she came back hours later, showered and made sure she got into bed before he let anyone else take the next shift.

**Hour Thirty Eight**  
Herschel saw Buffy sneak out of the prison, Hope most likely asleep by now. He doubted there were were enough walkers left in the prison tombs to make a dent in her emotions. He watched her scale then jump over the fences into the woods she went, the sounds of groaning and snarling starting and stopping was the only sign he had she was still alive. He went back into the prison and got a bottle of water and a rag.

When she jumped back over the fence he did not say a word, just wet the rag with half the bottle and gave her the rest to drink. She did so without complaint as he wiped off the blood on her while checking for bites and scratches from the walkers. After satisfied he spoke concerns he had.

"I'm not telling you this is not what you need to do, this is your way of dealing and as long as Hope is taken care of I will not stop you, but I have been thinking. Daryl has gone off for days on his own before and you did not act like this. I can't begin to know all about what makes you what you are, but you also never had him give you blood before. Now come on and try to get some sleep." Buffy gave him a contemplative look and followed him back into the prison.

**Hour Seventy Two**  
Rick was checking the inside of the prison when he heard a scream, he knew that scream, hell he had made that scream after Lori died. He ran towards it and found himself in the shower room. There was a newly punched hole in the wall and a bloody fist attached to the once strong woman as she cried in rage and sorrow just sitting under the shower of water.

"Buffy?" If he didn't know better he would have sworn she snarled like a walker as she put her fist through the wall again.

"Don't touch me, don't come near me." He held up his hands, more than slightly afraid she would strike out and hit him again or worse, and went to go and find backup.

Ten minutes later Carol came in alone and just sat down on the floor next to Buffy, unconcerned that her clothes were getting wet. She sat there and slowly Buffy allowed herself to be pulled into Carol's motherly embrace, finally sharing the heartbreak with another living soul.

**Hour Seventy Eight**  
"Sophia, Carl and Beth. I am requesting you outside to step up your training. We are a good man down and the Governor will not put off his attack forever." The whole room looked up in shock including Andrea who was now there. The kids scrambled to finish eating and gear up to follow her.


	22. Training and Throwdowns

Disclaimer – Still not mine, see chapter 1  
AN – We all knew this showdown was coming eventually, takes place immediately after Chapter 21

* * *

"Beth, you start with Carl and give him the ropes on how to drive if it comes to it. Sophia, we step up your gun training in the guard tower to snipe from safety, I'm bringing live walkers into the yard for practice. After I am confident with how they are doing those assignments we will switch, Beth I will work with you later today one on one. But first I want five laps around the yard from all of you." The kids complied and started running, Hope ran with them some of the time as well, not knowing why they were running, just happy to play.

Rick came storming out to the yard where Buffy was watching the kids run. She squared her shoulders and prepared for a fight.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing?"

"I am doing what I was born to do. I am training girls, and Carl, to fight against those that would kill them. You may think they are just kids, but I see fighters in every one of them.

"What are you?" His voice was angry and his eyes were narrowed as he spoke.

"I am the only hope you have now. You brought this down on yourself being so self righteous and so short sighted. You want me gone, then you will have to fight me for it. I will take you out and not shed a tear. I will shape this group into a force even more to be feared. You want to challenge me? Not a smart move Rick...Not a smart move at all." Buffy was circling Rick as she said this. The group was lined up against the fence looking on now with trepidation on their faces and the kids had stopped running and had come over to stand behind Buffy. Beth picked up Hope to prevent her from running over to her Ma.

"You are something not normal, you are almost a walker in the way you are acting. I think you should leave, leave Hope here too so they will not be in further danger when you snap even further." Herschel heard Rick say this and started to make his way out to them.

Before Rick could respond all the kids stood in front of Buffy.

"If she goes, we go. She protects us, she was born to do that. It is what Slayers were born to do." Buffy gave a surprised look to Sophia as she said this. "I wasn't actually asleep one night when you were telling Hope her bedtime story."

"Pa told me. He knew I would need to know how to treat you if something ever happened to him again." Beth piped in with this.

"Daryl told me before he left. Man to man. He wanted someone in your corner other than Herschel if Dad tried to pull something like this."

"Rick! We have all listened to you for so long, I for one will not let you do something as stupid as what you are threatening." Herschel was out of breath by the time he made it to them.

Rick was not listening anymore, he saw Lori in the distance, pleading with him to end this madness, Buffy needed to be killed. Rick pulled his gun and pointed it at Buffy's head. In a flash, her hand went up and grabbed the gun by the barrel, with her other hand she pushed him away, causing him to fall to the ground on his back several feet away. The opened the chamber of the gun and removed the bullets and pocketed them, then she knelt next to Rick.

"I am on your side. For now. I will protect these people with my life. They are family. I protect family. I can forgive stupidity in family. You have already taken two of my family away." The bent the gun in half then dropped it on his chest. She kissed his forehead and whispered "Think brother before you strike out and threaten my daughter and I again." Then stood up and turned to the children.

"I believe you have laps to finish?" They smiled at her and were quick to get back to it. Herschel came over to stand next to her.

"They are all going to want answers." She nodded and kept watching the kids run with a smile on her face, she guess it was the remnants of the blood in her veins, but she could feel Daryl's presence on the out skirts of the woods. Herschel just sighed and patted her on the shoulder before going over to Rick.

"That was damn stupid, even for you. Cool off before you come back in." All Rick could do was sit up and nod as he looked at his gun.

* * *

The kids had finished their laps and Beth was in one of the trucks teaching Carl to drive. It was a bit of a disaster to watch at first, but he soon started to get a rough hang of it. Another hour and she would almost feel okay about him driving a vehicle on the road if need be. She sent Hope inside the next set of fences and sent Sophia to the guard tower. It was a two person job to wrangle a walker and secure the perimeter again so she went inside and asked Glenn for help. Maggie insisted on coming with. On their walk to the gates they began the conversation.

"So, Superwoman?" Buffy laughed at Glenn's conversation opener.

"Not quite, but close some days."

"Daddy knew? All the kids knew? Why didn't you tell us?" Maggie's question was a legitimate one said asked without anger. Buffy paused in her walking to find the right words.

"Since I was fifteen it was supposed to be a closely guarded secret when it needed to be, that is a hard habit to break for one thing. For another...how can I put this? Rick was a Sheriff so when he came along, he was made leader. Daryl was not afraid to get his hands dirty so he became your human boogieman. Carol could keep a home so she was made into the camp homemaker. Glenn was small and quick on his feet so he was the runner and bait. You see how everyone was stuck with the roles they were perceived when they first joined up with this group? We are all well versed in other roles now, but imagine what I would have been if it was known what I was and what I could do from the beginning? Shane would have shot me on sight, you know that as well as I do. If you managed to stop him then I would have been the one pushed to the front line of battle, no one would have taken the time to know me, just know what I could do. Would I have even been alive this long? What would have happened to Hope if not?" Buffy stopped speaking for a moment. "I was starting off small with letting people know. I told Daryl shortly after we got here. I told your dad after I broke my wrist. I was looking for the right times to tell all of you in small groups, then everything happened. I'm sorry."

"I would say that would not have been how it was, but we were not as tight of a group then, you're right." Glenn said this and sighed. "We all have a past right?"

"You don't have to say you are sorry. I know you well enough now to know you would have told us eventually. I hope you will forgive the questioning." When Maggie said this Buffy looked at her confused.

"Question all you want, you deserve to know."

"I don't need to know anything more, you have gotten shot and broken fighting for and with us, you have cheered with our successes and cried in our defeats. Besides the kids like you, and kids and dogs are supposed the good judges of character or something." Glenn rubbed the back of his neck. Both he and Maggie were surprised when Buffy brought them both in for a hug.

"So along the lines of saying sorry. Merle..." Buffy cut the young man off.

"I know, I am not asking for you to forgive, be friends or anything like that. I just want one more person at our back."

"We will talk it over."

"That is all I ask, now which one of you is best with a sniper rifle?"

"Maggie is."

"Okay, Maggie can you go up to the tower with Sophia and help her while Glenn and I bring in a walker or two?" The woman nodded and went up to where Sophia waited and Buffy turned to Glenn.

"Okay, we open the gate I run and grab one, then you shut it. Repeat until there are too many blocking it to open." The man nodded and they did just that getting three walkers in the grassy yard.

"They are not roaming enough. Bang on the fence while I lay a few juicy points for them to go to." Glenn nodded and began banging on the fence, distracting the walkers as Buffy scaled the fence and jumped down and started running. Halfway into the yard, she pulled her knife and cut her arm, the smell of blood causing them to shamble over.

"Go!" Buffy shouted up at the guard tower and stayed a few meters ahead of the walkers as shots rang out. Seven shots and three dead walkers later she pulled a bandana out of her back pocket and wrapped her cut then called them all back.

"Okay, that was good. Sophia and Carl, move the bodies to the side of the gate, once that is done go one and get cleaned up, then be kids for the night. You two can trade out tomorrow on what was done today. Beth, time to learn the crossbow."

* * *

Buffy finished putting Hope to bed and checked on the other kids out of reflex before heading to the showers. Carol just finished putting Judith down to sleep and fell in step with her.

"I don't care. We didn't need to know and you saved my baby and this group many times over. Sophia needs a strong female to look up to." Carol said this will all the seriousness in the world.

"You are a strong woman. From what Daryl has told me you have the inner strength of a saint. That is the strength she needs, all I am doing is building muscle to help her stay alive to realize that about her mom. It is the same thing I want Hope to learn from you. People like Daryl and I fight to protect people like you, you and the kids are the humanity that is left to remind us we are human." Buffy gave the older woman a kind smile and continued on her way to get clean.

Carol turned and walked to where Rick was and punched him in the stomach.

"What was that for?"

"For making that girl feel like an outsider again." Carol then turned on her heel and went to go check on Sophia, Hope then Judith before settling in herself for the night.

* * *

Andrea took it all in the events of the past few days and went to sleep wondering if she should warn Phillip of what was waiting in this prison. Maybe that would get him back to her?

* * *

Rick and Buffy were the ones on watch that night, they only spoke was was needed as they checked in with one another. Buffy didn't go to sleep that night, she just stayed in the guard tower when it was Glenn and Maggie's turn.

She was itchy and the last of her borrowed blood was being assimilated, she was able to feel him less and less now. She came down from the tower and fell back into old routines and was doing Tai Chi moves in her bare feet on the grassy yard, all of her concentration was focused inward, trusting the two on guard to keep them safe while she rebalanced herself.

Glenn looked to Maggie who nodded, then Glenn pulled the flare gun from his pocket, lifted it in the air and fired. He only hoped Daryl would see it and come on back home.

* * *

Daryl saw the flare go up and headed back to where he and Merle were camping. He did not look to his brother, just started to gather the few things he had out there.

"Come on if you want, flare means trouble so I am going." He then heard the cocking of a gun and turned. His brother was standing with his hands in the air, an impressive looking knife to his throat, the other hand was pointing the gun at him.

"We ain't got nothing, so let us go and we will forget about this." Daryl slowly raised his hands in a sign of compliance as he said this.

He was not expecting a husky female voice to respond from behind his brother.

"See that's where you are wrong, been following you for a few days. You match the description of the man traveling with someone I am looking for. So, you know where I can find a short blonde with a leather fetish?"


	23. Reunions and Explainations

Disclaimer – Still not mine, see Chapter 1

* * *

Daryl turned his whole body to face the voice, his shirt had slipped to the side revealing his tattoo that was above his heart.

"Damn, she must have you twisting by the heartstrings to get her name on your skin." The woman shoved his brother several feet out of the way and moved the hair out of her face and moved towards Daryl.

"Faith?" The woman stopped and looked at him.

"Do we know each other?"

"Met once a few years back. I was heading back to Buffy now, they sent a signal up. No time for chatting now, follow us and you can have your reunion." Faith nodded her head slowly and turned to Merle.

"Sorry about the shove."

"Yeah, we will talk about that later."

"A few hours walk from here, watch yourselves." They grouped up and followed Daryl to the prison.

* * *

"Okay Carl, you already have the shooting down, there is not much more I can teach you on that. For now we will work on you holding the gun in one hand while keeping target, when your other hand has a knife for close quarter combat. We are keeping the knife sheathed, I am your walker." The young man nodded. She was spending one on one time with him, Beth was in the truck with Sophia for her driving lessons.

Buffy was making her movements more walker like and was going for the young man, he got good shots in there once in a while, managing to keep his gun steady and remembering to pull the trigger. They were involved in that and only one thing was able to interrupt that.

"Honey, I'm home!" The sound of his voice caused her whole face to light up and Carl grinned. The truck that was driving stopped as well and they witnessed the full speed of a Slayer as she ran and jumped into his arms, legs around his waist and arms around his neck. She pulled her head back and kissed him as if she was never going to see him again.

"What? How? Why?" She asked this in between peppering his face with kisses.

"Well as it goes, Glenn and Maggie lit a flare to get me home. They were apparently worried about you." Buffy grinned at that and unwrapped herself from around him and stepped back on the ground. Then she hit him in the stomach.

"You leave me again and I will end you." He nodded at her and took in the sight of her. Her long hair was in a braid over her shoulder, she was wearing one of his sleeveless flannel shirts with the ends tight into a knot above the hem of her now leather shorts, then he made a note of the bandages that were no longer there and the faint scars that remained, she was shorter today because of the Converse rather than boots. He had missed her, rage and all.

"I found you a present, well truth be told, a present for you found me." She looked at him curiously and followed his eyesight and stopped breathing. She ran and met the other woman half way crushing each other in a hug.

"Faith, my God. How did you find me? Is anyone else still alive? Did you go by the manor in Cleveland? How did you end up with Daryl and Merle?" The rapid questions coming from Buffy's mouth made Faith throw back her head and laugh.

"Damn I missed you B. You are the picture of a farmer's daughter pinup. Show me where I can stash my stuff and we can have a proper sit down and I will catch you up, then you can tell me how you managed to get married to a piece of prime rib like that these days." Buffy nodded eagerly.

"Beth, go on in and give everyone a heads up, Sophia and Carl five laps then you are free. Merle, I am not done working on everyone in there so I am not sure what you are walking into, so no bitching too loudly after Hope and the kids go to bed." They all nodded and the kids went to do what they were asked and Merle sighed.

"Daryl, you should go and take your vitamins after you see Hope. I have plans for you later. Lots of plans."

"Yes ma'am." He gave her a lecherous grin as he picked up his things and began to stroll inside.

* * *

No one said a word about Merle walking in with them, they were mostly relieved to see the carefree smile on Buffy's face once again because of Daryl's return and the dark haired woman on her arm.

* * *

Merle was settled in the cell next to theirs, Daryl and Hope staying in there for Hope to spend time with them while Buffy and Faith could catch up.

"So, tell me." Faith took a breath and started her tale.

"It started out with the reports that were all over the news, I was out on the streets then, doing what I could. Wes was researching things on his end, seeing if it was something supernatural or man made. Angel and Spike were acting funny so we had them staying in those first few nights. Then as LA became more overrun we were making plans to get out, head somewhere less populated to wait this out. As we were packing up and making plans, Angel collapsed started getting hot. Spike did the same thing an hour later. They didn't make it the night."

"Oh, Faith..."

"I have had longer to get over it, okay so we had to put them down, they didn't even turn to dust. Wes thinks it had something to do with the fact they were technically dead they suffered the same effects as the living that gets bit. Just takes them a bit longer. After we got out of there we headed to the manor and it was all locked up, we could see them in there, I am sorry for that. Your bike was missing so we had hope that was a sign you were still kicking. We were together for a bit, in Tennessee I was too slow and Wes got bit. I had to put him down, then I started traveling again. There were rumors of a blonde woman on a bike saving people and taking out these things, I kept following the rumors, they then shifted to you and a group, a lot of reports of you and another man seen together. I just kept following and following, then I got lucky, found pretty boy in the woods with the other guy. That led me to you."

"I am so happy you are alive, Faith. I want you to stay, you may not like them all at first, but they grow on you. They can help become your new family if you let them. Now I want you to meet Daryl and Hope properly now. Then you can meet the rest." As she said this the two people in question walked in.

"Momma, Poppa and Unka Merle are back!"

"I know sweetheart. Now she is a bit older now, but do you recognize her?" Hope scrunched up her face in thought.

"Aunt Fay!"

"Close enough kid. So you have a kid?"

"She came into our lives, how could we say no?" Faith nodded her head.

"So Daryl, how did you know me? Been racking my brain on this." Daryl sat down next to Buffy on their bed, Hope climbing up in between them.

"Few years back, you were traveling through these parts on your way from Florida to Sunnydale." Recognition lit on her face.

"Cute bus guy." Buffy laughed at Faith's description.

"Come on, I will show you around, we can have Hope lead us. Daryl, darling, I love you more than anything, but you need a shower." She laughed at his expression and kissed him again before getting up and taking Hope's hand. Hope reached up and took her other hand and put it in Faith's.

"You know I never thought I would be in a jail again." Faith said this and Buffy looked at her.

"Crap, I am sorry Faith, I did not even think of that. We can set you up in one of the guard towers or something if you would like."

"Nah five by five B."

"Herschel, I would like you to meet Faith, she is like me so you know how to treat her if needed. Faith this is Herschel, he takes care of the bumps and scrapes in this joint. Also he is Beth and Maggie's dad."

"It is nice to meet you Faith. We could use another body here to help hold this position we have here. Just be careful out there, that is something Buffy here has been forgetting to do lately." Buffy gave him a properly chastised face that was ruined by the grin that broke out on her face.

Next was Carol, and a tired Sophie with the baby. "Carol, this is Faith, Faith this is Carol. The one I had running drills before is Sophia, and the cutest infant this side of the Mississippi is AssKicker. Well Judith if you ask her dad and brother."

"It is very nice to meet you, if you need anything just let me know. Buffy is family and I will always be in her debt. She saved my little girl and brought her back to me."

"It was how I got into this group. For the last time Carol, it is nothing to be in my debt for, you forget all the things you have done since then. We are even in my book."

Hope then drug them to where Rick was. The little girl broke free of her grownups and toddled over then kicked him.

"Unka Rick!"

"Did I manage to make you and yer ma mad again?" She just grinned and shook her head then took his hand.

"Unka Rick, Aunti Fay."

"It seems Hope is eager to show you off now Faith. Rick, we going to have a problem?"

"Right now, no. Nice to meet you Faith, now if you will excuse me Axel is back down in the generator room tweaking a few things and needed a hand." Buffy nodded at the man as he nodded his goodbyes to the three of them.

"Axel is the last surviving prisoner in this place. There were two, but we lost Oscar on a rescue mission about a week ago."

"That where you got those new bullet wounds?"

"Yeah, mission went sideways and they had Daryl."

"Enough said. No one is allowed to mess with your man," The two women smiled at one another and Hope led them outside to where Maggie and Glenn were.

"Already met them when I got here." Faith stated this and Buffy nodded.

"I know, the only other person you haven't met is Andrea and well I am not talking to her much right now."

"Hope why don't you show Aunt Faith where the bathroom and showers are while I talk to Uncle Glenn and Aunt Maggie okay?" The little girl nodded and took Faith back into the prison. The two of them saw Buffy walk up and Glenn started speaking.

"I know we wasted a flare, but it was something that needed to be done. You needed him back. Plus he brought back someone you knew." Buffy just shook her head smiling and brought them both in once again for a hug.

"Thank you for everything."

* * *

Later that evening Faith was wandering around and found Merle.

"I was you once. Brassed off and the outsider in a well oiled group already brimming with their own problems, made things more difficult for myself and those around us. I will give you a piece of advice, as long as you have Buffy in your corner you have the world. You are already better off than I was, you have Buffy, Daryl and Hope. If it counts for anything you have me now to. Not everyone gets a second chance." Merle just wanted her walk away, he never spoke a word.

* * *

After the kids were asleep Faith entered the cell where Buffy was curled up in Daryl's embrace.

"I was saving something for when I found you or the thing walking in your body. Figured I could play nice and share with the others you like." Reluctantly the two untangled themselves and stood to follow Faith to the area the always seemed to congregate, Axel, Carol, Rick, Andrea, Maggie, Glenn and Herschel were already there.

"We need two more people, be right back." Buffy said this then returned a few minutes later with Merle and Beth in tow.

"If Faith has what I think she has, then Merle needs to be in on this now too, and Beth is old enough." They all sat down and Faith pulled out two objects wrapped in clothing, as she unwrapped them they could see what they were, vodka and whiskey.

"Beth, can you grab us enough glasses?" The girl nodded and did what she was asked, Merle got up to help her, he was just in it for the alcohol but no one would mention that. After the whiskey had been poured Faith stood and spoke with her drink in hand.

"This world has gone to Hell, and we are still here. We fight, live and love. We save those we can and live to fight another day. The only rule left to follow in this time is simple. Don't die. In respect to those that have gone before us, we lift our glasses and drink in memory of them."

The group raised their glasses and took a drink. Beth started coughing on hers and both Daryl and Merle started clapping her on the back. Buffy stood next.

"We remember, then we drink, then when we are too drunk to drink we tell stories that made us smile. That is how we honor our dead."

Faith spoke first. "For Wes, Spike, Angel and Vi."

Then Buffy. "For Dawn, Giles, Xander, and Willow."

Daryl went next. "For Dale and T-Dog."

Then Rick. "For Lori and Shane."

Herschel went next. "For Otis, Patricia and my wife."

Glenn declined to comment, those missing from his life were already stated. So Maggie went next. "For my brother."

Merle did not speak either. He still had his brother and that is all that he needed.

Andrea went next. "For Amy."

Axel spoke next when Beth declined. "For Oscar."

Carol was the last one. "I would say for Ed, but I am not sure I feel it."

"Okay then to all the ones we have lost we drink. Now we celebrate our new additions of Hope and Judith and rejoice in the fact that we still have Carl and Sophia." They all took another shot then poured another and drank again.


	24. Prison Break

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1  
AN – Even through I have Andrea there now early, this takes place during 3x10 – Home

* * *

"Okay, if we are fighting then we need to fortify and we need more supplies. You guys can do that, I will take Daryl and Merle on a supply run." Glenn nodded and looked back at the chalk drawing of the prison layout he had on the floor.

"I am going with Carl into the tombs to see how the walkers are getting in, they were cleared out by you a few days ago." Glenn said this and looked up at Buffy who nodded in confirmation that she had done major damage down there. Maggie said nothing, just left the room. Since they were no longer focused on worrying about Buffy, they were having to deal with their own problems now.

"Who is on watch?" Glenn asked this as he looked around the group.

"I have Faith out there keeping an eye on Rick as well." He nodded and went to go check on Maggie.

"I can help clear out the walkers." Michonne spoke from her corner and Buffy shook her head.

"No if something happens, you and Faith are first lines of defense." The woman nodded to Buffy and went back to her corner.

Buffy left the room to head outside, Daryl and Merle following. Faith saw her and started to jog over.

"So what's the what? Also, who's the chick living in the bus?"

"I am taking the Duke boys on a supply run, not taking chances on running out of food stocks and ammo. You and Michonne are first lines of defense if the shit hits the fan while we are gone. That is the woman, Michonne, she has a hard enough time with me, seeing the two of us together is like seeing Angelus in leather pants. She was Council raised."

"Ah, scary and intimidating are we." Faith smirked then her face turned serious. "If something happens and it looks like we are losing, I am grabbing Hope and running. If Sophia is around I will grab her too since you seem so attached, but Hope is my priority."

"Don't die, Faith."

"Don't die, B. Same goes for you two rough and tumble boys." The three nodded and headed out into the woods. They were walking today to avoid easy spotting by any enemies that may be looking for their vehicles to leave. There were only a few walkers that needed to be taken out before they got into the thicker covering of the trees. Once they were about an hour into their walk the brothers started arguing about the direction they should go.

"I am tellin' you this way will lead to Yellow Jacket River."

"I'm tellin' you that time with your Sheriff has made you soft, that river ain't up that way."

"Who cares about the name of the river." Both turned and looked at her as if she was the one that was crazy. "Men!" She threw her arms up in the air then screaming and crying could be heard.

"Daryl?"

"I hear it, that's a baby."

"You two are are hearing things, that is a couple of coons or something gettin' lucky. It ain't no baby." Merle yelled at their backs as they started running towards the screaming. They arrived to a bridge to see two men fighting off the walkers they could standing on the flatbed of an eighteen wheeler. The screaming of a baby and woman was coming from inside of a car that was covered in walkers. Buffy and Daryl split up to take out the walkers, once out of arrows they went with their knives. Daryl got to the back of the car first and pulled the walker out far enough to crush it's head with the trunk.

Buffy took another look around as the stunned people started making their way to the car, Merle got there first and opened the back door to begin rooting through it.

"Saved their lives, least they can do is give us something for it. Save us a trip the rest of the way." When Merle went back into the car, Daryl raised his crossbow.

"Get out. Let them go."

"Get in the car and go, now." Buffy yelled this at the people and they scrambled into their vehicle and started it up. Daryl closed the door once Merle was out of it and the people took off.

"What the Hell? We do not attack the innocent like that. There was a woman and child in there!" Buffy's voice was raising higher and higher as she got as much as she could in Merle's face.

"I am guessing pretty boy there never told you how we planned to rob the first camp blind did he?"

"Doesn't matter, he didn't."

"Cause I wasn't there to help 'im."

"No, because he became the better man he was meant to be." Buffy started to walk off to head to the town once more and stopped again to say something. "Also you are an idiot, it is Yellow Jacket River."

Daryl smiled slightly and followed Buffy, Merle reluctantly behind them, fuming to the point of boiling over. Unable to hold it in any longer he swung at Daryl, needing to vent his frustrations. The two scuffled, Daryl and Merle both dropped there weapons and bags at this point and Merle got a good grip on the back of Daryl's shirt and ripped it then froze at the scars there.

"I didn't know." The usually violent man was quiet in his admission.

"You got out. What did you expect would happen?" Daryl stood up and re-secured his bag and weapons and took off again to lead the way. Merle did the same and Buffy stopped him.

"Even I don't ask about those scars, you have a lot of nerve. That's your baby brother. Be mad at the rest of them all you want. Be mad at me all you want for giving your brother something else to focus his attention on. Just remember, we weren't the ones who cut off your hand. He didn't leave you up on that roof. They went back for you. All I heard for the first few weeks I was with them was his hope you were still alive out there taking out walkers. Next time you pull something like that...You better hope I am not around." Merle just looked at her as she sprinted off to catch up with Daryl and wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her head on his left forearm as the walked.

"You could have asked about them." His voice was still raw with emotion from his confrontation with his brother.

"I know." That is all Buffy would say and the two just walked like that the rest of the way.

They eventually made it to a small shopping center, Merle kept his mouth shut about this being where he nabbed Maggie and Glenn before, the reason the couple was on the rocks, the reason his brother had to leave his new family for a bit, the reason his new sister got shot.

They went in and gathered up as much canned food that was still good, along with more formula and medical supplies. Buffy was looking for a private ammo cache behind the counter so she missed seeing Daryl grabbing some nail polish from the counter. Merle saw it though and sighed then grabbed a few toys that he thought the kids might play with to keep them from underfoot.

"Okay, more formula and dry goods were found by me, a bonus of some mostly full boxes of 9mm and 22 ammo. I think the owner had a migraine problem, found a script that looks like the one they gave to my mom before they discovered the tumor. Pain meds are always of the good." Buffy stated this, topping off her bag with as much as she could before putting it back on.

"Scented bathroom crap you girls like, a few more outfits for AssKicker, another can of formula powder, lucked up on a pair of shoes that might fit Hope now, and a whole lot of random first aid stuff. Oh and a dusty box of Polaroid film."

"All I managed to find was a few boxes of those health bar things, not sure if they are still good or if they ain't, some batteries and a shotgun that still has two in the chamber. Grabbed as much canned meat that still looked okay."

"Well I would count this as a win, between that and the basics still left at the prison I think we can hold the fort for a bit. I want to check the armory again when we get home. Give everything a good cleaning. Sharpen all the knives and such."

"Sounds like a right good plan. It'll be getting dark soon, we should head back." The three finished gearing up and headed back into the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile at the prison all hell was breaking loose. The group was cut off from most of each other. Somehow the Governor managed to get a man onto the guard tower and was trying his best at picking them off from there, Axel was already down for the count and Carol was using his body as a shield.

Faith was looking at the situation trying to decide what to do when Maggie came out with weapons.

"Where are the girls?"

"Locked them in one of the upper cells, Sophia has a gun and the little ones." When Maggie said this, Faith nodded.

"Cover me." Maggie began to make cover fire for the dark haired Slayer as she ran towards the tower and scaled up it, managing to avoid getting hit. Once up there she came up behind the gunman and snapped his neck, ripped off his helmet then threw him over the edge of the tower, his skull cracked open upon impact. From that vantage point she could see Herschel in the tall grass on the far edge of the prison, Rick looking on from the other side of the gate as he blindly returned fire at the people in the truck outside the gate. Then another truck came speeding in and tore down the gates that were protecting them from the walkers. It parked in the middle of the yard and released the gate in the back of it. Walkers came out of it, and started to go towards the group on the ground.

The pickup Glenn was in scooped up Herschel and got him to relative safety once more.

* * *

As the three got closer to the prison they could hear all the gun fire, then a truck peeling off towards the way they just came from. Walkers were attracted by the sounds and were coming for the gates, they spotted Rick struggling with a small group, apparently out of ammo. Both Daryl and Buffy shot arrows into the closest ones and Merle began to bash in the brains of another with his metal appendage.

Faith saw them arrive and was satisfied this group was secure and went into the prison to check on the girls. She arrived inside and located the cell with the closed door.

"Stand back girls." She gave a warning yell then pulled it off it's hinges and grabbed up Hope and AssKicker in her arms. "Come on Soph, we will need your help out there." The young girl nodded and did not release the grip she had on her gun.

The two of them walked out and stood with the others. The dead were reclaiming their prison, but not without a fight would they get it back. Faith caught Buffy's eyes and gave a small nod of reassurance that the girls were okay.

Buffy sighed with relief then turned to the men. Upon seeing the look on Rick's face, a haunted look of a lost man, she redirected her look to just her husband and his brother.

"Getting to them will be easy, once in we just double the reinforcements inside. The walkers may have the main yard, but we will take it back."


	25. Cleaning Out the Yard

Disclaimer – See chapter 1

* * *

As the four of them stood there they saw the walkers swarm in even more, ignoring them for the moment, just intent on getting to the smell of the fresh blood coming from behind the fencing where the others were.

"That fence will not hold long if the all start pressing on it. It will be the farm all over again." Buffy said this to no one in particular then took of her pack and handed it to Rick, who put it on his own person without asking questions. She then turned to Merle. "You half as good as your brother with a crossbow?"

"Even one handed I am better than most." She nodded at his response and handed him her crossbow.

"Okay, I have two knives and they are in the way for me to get to my baby, snipe off what you can and try not to hit me boys." She brought her hand up to the back of Daryl's neck and brought his face down to hers for a kiss for luck.

"We've got yer back." As Daryl said this Merle watched Buffy unsheathe her knives and roll her neck and shoulders before running in the open gate. Merle momentarily forgot he was supposed to

"Just what did you get yourself hitched to little brother?"

"A hot blonde with a wicked right hook that gets madder than a momma bear when her loved ones are in danger. Lucky for me someone up there saw it fitting to have her fall in love with me."

The men followed in the path of head on destruction that Buffy was making as she took out the walkers one and two at a time. Nothing stopping her from getting to her child and family. Merle and Daryl were taking out walker on the sides, only stopping to pull out their arrows and then continued walking. Rick just seemed to be following still in a daze.

The overgrown grass would prove to be their downfall. As Buffy cleared the way to the gates that were keeping them from the rest of their family an injured walker reached up and got a hand under Buffy's shirt and managed to scratch her side before an arrow went through it's head.

"No! No, no, no, no!." Daryl just repeated this again and again as he ran the rest of the way to Buffy. Carl had opened the gate and they were all attempting to usher her in.

"Let me take a look." Herschel came over and lifted the edge of her shirt, a slightly difficult task with her wrapped in the arms of Daryl.

"There is no fix for this one. Can't live with only half a body." A silent tear fell down her cheek.

"B, maybe you will get lucky with this one?" Faith was trying to sound optimistic as she handed AssKicker to Carl and put Hope on Merle's arm.

"I think I have reached my quota of lucky. You have to do it. When it comes down to the time, you need to be the one to do it." Buffy said this looking straight into Faith's eyes, the other woman reluctantly nodded.

"No, you are my wife."

"I know, that is why I can't let you you stubborn man. I can't have anyone else here do it. I trust Faith to do it and keep you all as safe as she can while I am...gone."

"We will watch Hope, even be civil to Merle. You spend time with Buffy before..." Glenn said this and Daryl nodded carrying Buffy into the prison.

Inside, he carried her to their 'room' and laid her on the bed. "I am not an invalid yet you know, I can still keep on clearing out walkers."

"No, you are resting and hanging on as long as you can so I can spend as much time with you as I can, now let me be selfish in this, please."

"Fine, once the fever hits, move me to another cell and leave me. We are settled in this room and I will not have my daughter and husband having to move or live in the cell where I died. Promise me."

"I promise darlin' I promise." He just laid down next to her and held her tight, neither speaking. For hours they stayed together like that before the first signs of fever started to show.

"I love you, always remember that. You and Hope were the best things that ever happened to me. Indulge the girly things once in a while for her. Include Sophia, Beth and Judith when she is older. This world needs more indulgences. Faith will help you if you need her to, I know she will." Tears were coming from both of their eyes as she spoke. He gingerly picked her up and carried her to another cell and laid her down.

"I promise, I just hope what makes you so destructively you will pull you through this." Daryl kissed her forehead then rested his head against hers, reluctant to actually leave her there.

"Come one lil' brother, you need to step out here now." Daryl ignored the voice of his brother and just stayed where he was, kneeling by her side, his forehead resting on hers, eyes closed tight as if in prayer.

"I got this. Daryl, you have to leave now, Hope needs you. I will sit with B for a while." Faith did not give him a chance to ignore her as well, she walked in and drug him out of the cell and pushed him towards his brother.

With one last look of longing and sorrow he walked away towards the group of people mourning as well and picked up his daughter and held her tight. In the cell Faith sat down and waited to see what the fates would decide.


	26. Fever Dreams

Disclaimer – Still do not own them, see Chapter 1 to see who does  
AN - …...

* * *

Faith smiled a sad smile at Carol and nodded her thanks at the cloth and water that she handed to her to help keep Buffy's fever down.

An hour later she gave the go ahead nod to Carl to close and lock the cell door.

Two hours later Buffy was in the full throes of a body shaking fever, then she stilled.

"Come on, B. Fight this." Faith pulled out her dagger and started to sharpen it, just in case she had to use it, to make it as quick as possible.

* * *

"Sophia, go ahead and get your stuff together. Your mom just called her shift ended early and will be here soon to pick you up." Buffy stood at the entrance to the den and said this to the girl that was leaning over the coffee table doing her homework. She smiled and went back into the kitchen to finish prepping things to start dinner.

She heard the front door open and close then the sound of tiny footsteps running down stairs. "Poppa is home Momma!"

"I can hear that baby girl." Daryl entered the kitchen and tried to give Buffy a hug. "Oh, no you don't mister. You have grease all over you. Go shower and then you can get your hug." She smiled up at him and turned out her cheek to accept a kiss there while she was chopping the vegetables on the counter.

"Mrs. Dixon, my mom is here. See you tomorrow." Sophia called out to Buffy from the other room.

"See you tomorrow Soph. Tell your mother hello for me. Now you little lady, go play outside until dinner is ready." Hope nodded her head and went outside staying in the eyesight of her mom while in the back yard. Buffy watched her play for a moment and her smile fell when the manicured back lawn looked to be over grown for a moment, picket fence turning to rusting barbed wire.

"All clean now. Hey, you okay?" Daryl came up behind Buffy with a concerned look on his face.

"Fine, just getting a headache. I think I need to make an appointment to get them checked out. Been happening more lately. Now, did you hear from Merle today?"

"I see how you are changing the subject. Yes, he called and will be able to make it tonight for dinner after all, seems Faith might have bullied him into it." Buffy smiled at that thought, her sister was a bit of a bully in the family.

"Okay then, you get the grill started up and I will finish up in here." She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss before shooing him out of her kitchen.

hr/  
They were all sitting around the table talking about nothing when she asked Merle to hand her something. He reached over with his right hand and picked it up to hand it to her and when she grabbed it his hand was gone and was replaced with a metal covered stump. She shrieked and dropped the bowl, then gripped her head from the pain shooting through it.

"No, we are going to the hospital now." Daryl stood up saying this and Buffy panicked.

"No, too risky you know that, they gather there looking for help that never comes." Buffy continued to shake her head as she said this, sweat starting to bead up and fall.

* * *

Buffy walked around the house, checking all the doors and windows were closed and locked, a habit she could not remember picking up and could not stop. In the living room she took a look at the pictures on the walls, the wedding photograph of Daryl with Buffy over his shoulder, both smiling so brightly, so young in that photo. The photo momentarily flashed to them in leather on a highway with cars everywhere then changed back.

The photo of them her holding Hope in the hospital, changed to a more grown Hope in a tent crying then back again.

The wedding photograph of Faith and Merle just went blank completely then changed back.

"Pull yourself together." Buffy muttered to herself and finished checking the doors, outside the bay window in the living room what looked like a rotting corpse that looked like her pressed itself against the window trying to get in. Buffy screamed causing Daryl to wake up and run downstairs.

"Buffy?" She did not respond, just sat there on the floor rocking back and forth. He sighed and sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

She was in her old school library now looking at the books on the shelf.

"I think I know the book you are trying to find." An older man came up to her and handed her a book titled 'Vampyre'.

"I know this book, but you are not Giles. Why are you not Giles? What is going on?" As Buffy asked this Faith walked in.

"You have to snap out of this B, you have to fight this and wake up."

"What are you talking about..." Her question trailed off as her own shambling corpse started to come out from behind the stacks.

"That, B. You have to fight it. The Chosen Two. The only ones picked to fight this fight." Faith just kept saying this and hopped onto the table in the middle of the library and crossed her legs. The shelves of books faded away and she was in an overgrown field of purple sunflowers facing off against herself. Faith was now walking along the top of a fence like a tightrope in the distance. Stadium seating showed up with Rick, Carl, Carol, Sophia, Glenn, Maggie, Merle and Daryl sitting on it cheering for the fight that was gearing up, the scene was reminiscent of the one she found Daryl and Merle in before.

She could now see the Governor holding Hope and Judith in his arms, smiling sadistically with Andrea standing next to him. A pain then started on her side and she looked to see blood soaking through. Suddenly she remembered it all that brought her into her mind to start this battle, and she squared her shoulders to go head to head with her walker counterpart.

* * *

Buffy sat up and took a deep, ragged breath in, hot and sticky and now covered in a human blanket that felt like Faith then the woman kissed her hard on the mouth and gave a whoop of celebration.

"How long?" Her voice was dry from non use.

"Two and a half days since you slipped into something that looked like a fever coma." Buffy nodded weakly at hearing that.

"Help me." Faith stood and helped Buffy to stand keeping one arm around her waist she pounded on the door for Carl. They heard the door unlock and the smile that broke out on Carl's face was something to be cherished. He took up position on the other side of Buffy to help as well and they made their way to where the others were eating, or going through the motions of eating.

"You missed the only time I will make out with Faith." Buffy rasped this out and smiled as she looked at Daryl and Hope.

"Kevlar, I am wrapping you in Kevlar and lots of leather from now on." Hope jumped from Daryl's arms and went running towards Buffy and hugged her leg. Buffy patted her head and wobbled a bit, still unsteady as Daryl walked over cautiously as if he was afraid she would be just a hallucination.

"I don't look good in Kevlar. I do however look damn good in leather." She gave this retort and he pulled her to him, crushing her head against his chest. One hand at the small of her back and the other against the back of her head, no one said a word about the hair that started to fall out as he did that, or the bruises that were on her face and joints of her body that could be seen.

"Enough of this mushy shit. Why don't you feed your woman before she loses any more weight." Merle's voice cut through the oblivious bubble the couple had going on and Daryl shot him an irritated look that only a younger sibling can pull off.

Daryl sat down and pulled Buffy onto his lap, Faith scooped up Hope and sat down next to them and Merle sat next to Faith as Carol sat a bowl of food in front of Buffy who slowly started to eat. As she ate she looked around and smirked at Faith and Merle, smiled at Hope, Carl, Sophia and Beth, gave a grateful nod to Carol, Maggie and Glenn, ignored Andrea and the calculating look she was giving her and waved Herschel over and gave the old man a hug. Rick's expression of anger bothered her, as if he resented her for living. That is a fight she could deal with another day.

As she ate and listened to the quiet conversation around her, Daryl was processing what she said earlier.

"What do you mean you made out with Faith and I missed it?" Buffy's laughter started them all the adults laughing along with her.


	27. Getting Back in the Groove

Disclaimer – Still not mine, see chapter 1  
AN – Takes place a few hours after chapter 26, will get the next chapter out soon.

* * *

"Goodnight Princess." Buffy kissed Hope's head and Daryl laid her down to sleep, tucking her in.

"Nigh' Momma, nigh' Poppa."

"Can you help me clean up?" Buffy was still feeling weak, not surprising after the battle her body had just been through, it felt like she did when she went through the Council's test all those years ago.

"Yeah, come on. You're taxi awaits." He smirked at her placing clean clothes in her arms and picked her back up to carry her to the showers.

"I can walk. Sure it is slow, but I can."

"You can prove that tomorrow." They got to the showers without incident and he turned on the water and helped her to remove her clothes. She looked down at herself and sighed.

"More scars for my collection."

"Lucky for you I think the scars are hot." Daryl said this and he removed his own clothes and placed them in the corner then sat down under the water pulling her down with him. To keep himself busy when she was out he put all the girly bath crap he had picked up before in the showers so he picked up the one that smelled most like what she use to use on the farm and began to gently wash her hair, hoping she would notice, but knew she would anyway as more long strands began to circle the drain.

"You failed to mention I was balding." Her flat sounding statement broke his heart.

"It will grow back." That was all he would say on the subject and he gently rinsed out the shampoo and applied conditioner. He washed his own hair with something less girly while it set. He rinsed that out then went about washing her down gently, mindful of the bruises and the wound that was just starting to heal on her side. "I was so scared. I am glad as anythin' that you were able to come back, but what if it had been worse? Would you have comeback from a chunk bitten out of you?" He continued to wash her back, she smiled slightly reminiscent of the times in her tent on the farm when things seemed as if it was going to be okay for a bit.

"I don't know. I am not sure if I got lucky or what. Could Faith be this lucky? I know not all my girls were. Maybe it was how we were Chosen, maybe it was good karma built up? I really don't know. It was horrible. It hurt so much, so hot and I couldn't calm my heart. Then I slipped off. The dream was so odd. We were in my old home in Sunnydale, you were a mechanic or something, maybe all those time I watched you work on the bikes slipped into my subconscious. We were a normal family."

"Sounds like we would get bored pretty quickly living all normal like."

"Maybe. It was nice. We had Hope still, watched Sophia after school, Merle and Faith came over for dinner. My brain kept fighting what it was seeing. The Governor was in there." She involuntarily shivered at the mention of that man.

"Well Merle coming over for a family dinner is a clear indicator of a dream." Buffy gave a snort at Daryl's comment.

"Sit in front of me and I will get your back." He obliged and she lathered up the washcloth and began to wash his back,

* * *

Faith and Merle took the next watch from Michonne.

"So you got a thing for girls? Never pegged you as the type." Faith laughed at that, causing the walkers to rile up.

"No, B is B. Not saying I wouldn't take a free ride on that. She is all I have left in this world. Saying that, I still prefer stick to manual."

"So you like her then?"

"For the most part, not sure if I can come back from what she did though. She is the original, one of a kind girl. I am the shadow."

"Not really seein' you as a shadow type."

"There has to be shadows to showcase the light. So with all the grumblings in the room lately I have to ask. What is the story with you and the merry band of buggered in there?"

"Left me handcuffed to a roof in Atlanta. Cut off my hand to fight my way on out of there. The Governor found me, found my brother and then you found us so you know the rest."

"B once stabbed me and threw me off a roof that landed me in a coma."

"You forgive her for that?"

"Later I did, I did things that led to it. We have moved past it, saved my ass more times that not since then. Like I told you before, have her in your corner and she will go to the end of the Earth and back to keep you there."

"Hmph."

"Believe it or not M, it is the way it is with her. Loyal to a point of blindness. So you got any other attachments that fit into the metal arm of yours?" Merle gave a gruff laugh at the overly lewd waggle of eyebrows that Faith was giving before she turned back to look for new danger.

* * *

Daryl had finally fallen to sleep, Buffy was still awake and staring at the ceiling. Moving carefully she extracted herself from his arms and kissed his cheek then kissed Hope's head and headed to the main room. Herschel, Maggie and Glenn were in there talking when she walked in.

"You should be sleeping." Herschel gave her a look only a parent can give and Buffy smiled.

"Yes, Dad I should, but I am not tired. Maggie, can you cut my hair for me? Shorter makes it less depressing that I lost a lot. Any theories on that one?" Maggie gestured for her to sit and went to find scissors.

"I have been thinking about it, talked to Daryl and Herschel about it to, was going to discuss it with Faith, but she never left the room with you." Glenn said this and smiled softly at Maggie as she draped a sheet around Buffy's shoulders to start cutting her hair.

"We have seen first hand those we know turning from both being bitten and dying or slowly turning from being bitten or scratched alone. Daryl and I saw the explanation at the CDC on what goes on as well. The body is dying from the inside out, ending with the brain before a massive reboot. We figured that is what happened with the bruising and the hair loss, you managed to fight it off before it got to major organs or the brain. None of us are sure of the damage it may have done long term. Only you will really be able to test that out. We are just grateful you are alive."

"I agree with Wonder Boy there B. You H&H or just a sleepless wonder?" The rest of the people still had to get use to the way that Faith spoke in riddles and inside jokes that mainly seemed to amuse herself.

"A lot of H&H but settled with some nice smoochie time, once I get rid of the fucker in Mayberry I will settle the other urges. Not enough food here to handle the hungry. How does the hair look now?" Faith smirked at Buffy and looked her over now that Maggie was done, her hair was now a little above her shoulders, still long enough to pin up if needed.

"I'd hit it, remember if hubby can't supply the ride I can lend my services."

"As much as I love you Faith, a world of no. Any new activity out there?"

"No new hordes of dead dudes walking, same steady group milling about. On the subject of the fucker with the Xander look, you won't be the one. I will do it. I can get in, get out and you won't be abandoning the hunter and the baby on a mission that may not turn out the way you want it."

"No, he went after my family. Endangered my husband more than once. My daughter and the rest of my extended family were here. He killed Axel. His people killed Oscar. He has gone too far."

"Oh for the love of...You two are dumber than a sack of shit. I ain't having a girl do a job meant for a man."

"Shut up Merle." The two women looked at him and spoke in unison before going back to their argument.

"He shot you up, he let loose the walkers that got you. You want to put your family through that again, the possibility of losing you? Let me defend you once in a while."

"At the risk of getting yelled at by the two of you. I think Merle has a point. Not about the man bein' the only one that can do this, but you girls are a part of this family. Merle is too by extension of Daryl and Buffy. We have a sit down and plan. No more heroics and that is all there is to it. Now you young lady head on to bed." Buffy smiled slightly and nodded her head and started to head towards her own bed. "And you, don't you think if you get yourselves hurt you are going to hurt the siblings of yours? Surrounded by stubborn women and fool men." Herschel finished his speech addressing Faith and Merle and stood on his crutches to make his way to his own bunk for the night.

* * *

Buffy carefully crawled back into bed and Daryl wrapped his arms around her. "Herschel is right."

"So you heard that?" Her voice was small, guilty even.

"Yup. Woke up when you got up. Was givin' you space."

"I love you."

"I love you to woman, doesn't mean that it don't bug the hell out of me when you don't let me know when there is somethin' I can be doin' to help you."

"I'm sorry. Wait what are you mad at me about?"

"You think I haven't broken the code the two of you use when talking? H&H indeed. You are right about one thing, the moment we are in the clear we are holing up somewhere and I am going to tire you out proper. That why you can't sleep? Too keyed up?" She just nodded against his chest. The cell door was closed and turning his head he could see the little one passed out.

"Let me take care of you some then, my husband duties and such."

"I can't, not with danger still so close at our door, not with our daughter sleeping, no matter how soundly she does."

"She is getting her own room when all this is over." He kissed her then with all the love and passion that he could and she wrapped her arms around his neck in return and kissed him back.

"Agreed."

* * *

The next morning Merle woke up to Hope pulling on his arm.

"What is it bug?" He rubbed his hand over his face in an attempt to wake up.

"Hungry Unka Merle."

"Okay bug, let's go." He picked up the small girl and she sat on his arm without the hand, fascinated by the metal there. They got to the mess area and Merle gave a nod to only Herschel. Couldn't ask him to start being nice and civil to them all. Old man was nice enough.

"Mornin' Paw paw."

"Good Morning Hope. She likes the stuff in the pot that Beth is in front of."

"Thanks." Merle sat her down at the table with Herschel and was about to get her a bowl of whatever it was that was in that pot, but Beth beat him to it and sat two bowls down in front of him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The teenager smiled at him sweetly, most of the wariness she had at first was fading. He and Hope were tucked into their food when Andrea walked in and sat at the table with them.

"Good Morning everyone." Only Herschel, Beth, Glenn and Maggie responded. "It is rude not to say something back Hope."

"Don' like you." Merle threw back his head and laughed.

"Children and dogs know people or so I've been told."

"Obviously not since she and Sophia like you."

"Don't be jealous Blondie."

"Judith likes him too." Beth's soft voice added to the conversation as she sat down with said baby and a bottle.

"It is hard for a girl to resist one of the Dixon boys, ain't that right?" Beth giggled at this as Sophia and Carol wandered into the room.

"She is seventeen Merle."

"Woman I ain't got no interest in the girl. Just statin' a point." Merle's voice got a hostile and defensive tone to it.

"I know you didn't mean anythin' by it." Beth had a sad tone to her voice.

"Fer cryin' out loud. How does my little brother put up with all these women?" The voice that answered was of the female variety and had him wanting to hit his head against the table.

"Because he knows when to call for his wife as a buffer. You need to get you your own buffer. Isn't that right punkin'?" Buffy kissed the top of Hope's head, then Sophia's. Then kissed Merle's cheek before sitting next to Herschel. "Shame on you for not bailing him out of the circle of no escape."

"I learned with having daughters that it is best to just stay quiet and ride out the conversation. Eventually they will go on and tell you what your opinion is going to be."

"You are a smart man Herschel."

"Daryl still sleeping?"

"Nope, he is in the armory. He will be up here soon."

"Right, think I will wait out there for 'im." Merle got up and headed back to the cell block and stopped inside his cell. He picked up the bag from the supply run the other day and dumped out the contents on the bed. Beth passed by his cell on her way up to put Judith down again for the morning and stopped in the doorway.

"You a toy collector?"

"Nah, the other day when we were in town. Daryl was picking up girl crap for all ya'll so I reckoned I could get a few things for you kids to play with while everyone was busy. Didn't really see anything for a teenager to play with. Not even sure if Sophia and Carl still play with things."

"You are a sweet man sometimes, like Daryl in a lot of ways. You should show it more. I think they will like it just fine. Don't worry 'bout me none, I have to help defend this place as much as the next person."

"Don't make no sense, enough people here not to have to endanger...Hell what do I know? Go on before people think something wrong again." The moment Beth vacated the doorway and still sleepy looking Faith entered it.

"Bunch of damn morning people. White hats are perky and judgmental. The kids always come around first. Carl will be harder to win over. Give the toys to Hope and Sophia. Give Carl pointers in knives or something. Gotta learn the system. Andrea can choke on a...well she can just go where she came from. Don't like how she is looking at Buffy, really don't like how she is looking at Hope as if she is leverage."

"I'll keep an eye on her. If Blondie tries to pull something it ain't no skin off my nose to take her out."

"I'll keep an eye on Rick then. That is if Buffy doesn't get to him first. She is more rested now to address the looks from last night. Look here comes D now." Faith left and Daryl looked in and raised an eyebrow.

"What's that about?"

"Nothin'. Got toys for the kids in town. Do somethin' with 'em will ya?" Merle left the room and went out of the prison to make his way to the tower to take an early watch leaving a confused Daryl in his wake. Buffy passed Merle in the hallway and went straight towards Daryl.

"Your brother did something nice for someone that wasn't you and is confused by human emotions. Faith filled me in. What colors did you get? Did you get black? That was always my favorite before a fight."

"Yes, but you ain't puttin' black on the girls. They get happy colors. Pretty sure I am supposed to put my foot down on little girls wearing black nail polish." Buffy laughed and stood on her toes to give him a chaste kiss full of tenderness.

"We need to have a boy next. I don't think your nerves could take it if we had another girl."

"Funny woman, that's what you think you are. Ain't my fault women are outnumbering us here." Daryl gave a good natured grumble as he said this.

"Go spend man time with big bro. Faith is with Hope, I have to deal with the Rick situation."

"He is back down in the boiler room again."

"Thanks." Buffy went and headed out the cell doors to make her way towards the boiler room. She got there with no new walkers milling about and made her way down the stairs. Rick was sitting at a table in there just staring at a still blood stained floor where Lori died.

"You going to hate me for living?" He did not even flinch at her voice piercing the veil of silence in the room.

"Tryin' not to."

"You know it is not my fault I am alive. Not my fault your wife died. Not your fault either. She died bringing a new life into this world. I almost died trying to clear a path for us to get to those loved ones of ours."

"I know."

"Gotta snap out of this and take charge. Or hell, let Herschel and Daryl take over for a bit."

"Don't think I can do that."

"Then man up and get over this." Buffy said nothing else and left the room.

* * *

"I can watch her for a bit." Andrea spoke to Faith while gesturing to Hope.

"How about no?"

"I know how to watch a child. I had a little sister."

"Good for you."

"What is your problem with me." Faith looked up from the picture that Hope was drawing to stare down the tightly pinched face of the now irate blonde.

"You are not family."

"That is stupid. They all know me, we were together on that farm for a while. We are family." Andrea attempted to soften her tone.

"Nope, not my family. Not her family. Come on Hope." Faith picked up the girl and her drawing and walked out of the room, Hope stuck out her tongue at Andrea over Faith's shoulder.


	28. Coversations With Dead People

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1  
AN – Takes place during 3x11 – I Ain't Judas

* * *

Buffy and Daryl were eating in the mess area with the transfusion machine between them, trying to get Buffy back on her feet faster when Rick was ranting again. You could feel the mounting tension of all the adults as he went on and Herschel unhooked the couple and turned to the man who was their leader.

It took Herschel yelling at Rick then that early morning light streaming through the windows to seem to snap him out of the daze he had been in, the older man's voice reverberating off of the walls of the cell block. After that everyone retreated to do their own thing for a bit, letting tensions over the past week calm some. All except Michonne who was on watch and Andrea who has not been seen for a while since the yelling incident.

Rick made his way into the cell where the Dixon family resided, heard Carol express her happiness and Daryl coming back to them, and the worry she had for Buffy when he was gone, then left their room, when he walked in and noticed the still wet hair on both of them and a glowing, relaxed expression on Buffy's face that had been missing lately, he gave them a small smile and raised an eyebrow at Daryl painting Buffy's toenails black.

"I never could get the hang of that, Lori tried again and again to teach me when we were first dating, then gave up. Guess I'm gonna have to learn with a daughter now." Rick paused and took a breath before speaking again. "You were right, I am sorry Buffy. I am mighty glad you are still with us."

"The minute you learn then I can send the girls your way. They keep hounding me to do it now. There was a time when they were scared of me. Hope and Sophia makin' me soft." Rick gave a more natural smile at Daryl's words.

"Shush you. Rick, sit down and visit with us, I have missed you." Buffy said this and gestured towards the other bed and her body shifted a bit, Daryl tapped her calf with his hand in response.

"Stay still woman or I will have to start all over." Buffy and Rick shared a siblings grin over his grumbling.

"Yes dear." She smiled at Daryl then her expression turned serious as she looked at Rick. "This has been bothering me for a while, but with everything that has been going on, the walkers, the kidnapping, Daryl going off, my trip to insanity land and back, then the walker getting me thing...I know you have serious issues with Merle that have been festering since before the farm, and I cannot ask you to drop them all just because he is Daryl's blood family."

"I do, if anything happens with him here it is on you and Daryl." The two of them nodded in acceptance of that.

"We know, and we accept that. He is trying, well trying for him anyway. The person who is not trying..." Her voice trailed off, not knowing how to phrase it without sounding as if she had it out for the woman.

"Andrea. I know. I can see it now, already talked it over with the others and they are in agreement for the most part." They stopped talking when Carl walked in with Judith in his arms.

"She's awake. Thought you might want to hold her." The young man handed his baby sister to his father.

"Thank you, Carl." The boy nodded and left.

"Gimme the other foot." She obliged and traded the foot on his lap and smiled at the sweet southern voice of Beth singing in the hall with the kids. The door of their cell was becoming the leaning point of the adults. Merle made his way inside and sat down on the far end of Hope's bed away from Rick, he rolled his eyes at his little brother painting nails and Daryl paused to flip him off, Rick gave a small grin.

"She is a cute kid there Sheriff. I am sorry about your loss." Merle's gravelly voice was tinged with sincerity.

"Thanks." It was a small start at civility.

"Ohh, you still hold true the tradition on the black for battle B? Nice. Hey D, do me next?" Faith managed to plop down on the bed next to Buffy and drape herself over Buffy's shoulders to watch without messing up the polish being applied.

"See what I mean, Rick?" Daryl looked up at Faith. "Fine, I do this once and then no more. You need to find your own man for that." Faith gave him a smirk and nodded.

"I'll get big bro or tall and scruffy here to do it next time." The two men in question gave her an almost identical look of male confusion with a tinge of fear at the outspoken woman. Beth's voice carried on in the hallway, more of a beat to it now.

"Sending Andrea out in the morning to see if she can smooth the way for us, will take Michonne and Carl out the next day and see if we can end this peacefully. Daryl, I need to to be in charge and keep them all safe here."

"I can do that." Daryl's voice was deadly serious.

"This is home now, we do not abandon it if we can help it." Rick's voice was firm on this.

"This place is more like a tomb to me. You know what this guy will do right?" Merle paused for a moment then continued. "I'm not saying I ain't gonna help or I won't go down fighting with my little brother, but you need to know what ya'll are dealin' with here. The man is insane, the insanity didn't bother me none when it was not directed at me, but now. He will kill me, Daryl and Buffy first just because we made it out and she came in to get us. Then he will kill Michonne for his own twisted sense of order since she took his eye. Then he'll go after Maggie and Glenn, I don't think he would have let them go anyway. The rest of 'em he will pick off one by one leaving the kids and Rick for last. He will kill them all oldest to youngest before he takes you out Rick. He will want you to suffer most of all." Merle's voice was serious. No cruel joking behind his warning.

Daryl tapped Buffy's calf and she leaned forward and gave him a kiss before trading places with Faith, careful not to mess up her nails and she stretched out her legs across the gap in between the beds then was using Merle's knees as a resting spot for her feet to dry without smudging. At his raised eyebrow she simply stated. "You are the one sitting in my feet's usual drying spot. Deal with it."

"I appreciate the warning Merle, I do, but we can hold out here. Maybe he will see reason. I have to try. If not for us, then for the children." Rick's voice conveyed his strongly felt optimism.

"He has enough manpower in that town to wait us out until we starve. The supplies in here ain't gonna last us long if we have to hole up for a while."

"I think he knows that Merle, but it is in his DNA to try, just like it is yours to keep your brother safe. We have to follow our DNA. It's all about the blood. I can take you on a run tomorrow to gather more to help us out in here." The adults stopped talking about their probable grisly future for the moment and just enjoyed the sounds of the next song being sung by Beth, with Maggie joining in on the chorus. The smell of nail polish in the air, the cooing noises of Ass Kicker, and the shuffling of Hope's tired feet and she came in, hugging the bunny that was in the pile of toys Merle had brought back with him, and crawled up on the bed and proceeded to fall asleep with her head on Merle's lap and her little feet on Rick's lap.

"She gets that from you, you know. No one's lap is safe when you want to stretch out. Other foot now." Faith switched out her right foot for her left one, and started to swing it back and forth to help it dry.

"That look of irritation she gets, that is all you, and the fascination with squirrels. What is with that?" Daryl grinned at Buffy's retort.

"I can see it now, when they all get older, the smell of nail polish and rotting corpses moaning will replace the small of old books and the sounds of fists hitting a sparring dummy. G-man would have flipped a lid if we tried to pull this in the library. Wes was a bit of a stuffy one about that too."

"As if we actually had the books open to read them when we tried." Faith laughed at that.

"True, more of point and hit for the two of us B. Spike use to paint his and mine in Wes' personal library just to irritate him. Stuffy British stammering is so adorable."

"I can see that. Dawn brought one of her food concoctions in there once...it ended badly for some musty old book. She was banned from the manor library for over a month. Lost kitchen duty for longer. Such a shame how that managed to spill when no one was around." Faith turned her head around to see the devious look on Buffy's face and laughed.

"Damn B, got lil sis in trouble just to not have her cook?"

"You remember her taste buds? Salami and peanut butter were never meant to be together."

"No worse than Spike dipping Bloomin' Onions in a whetabix and blood mix." Both women shuddered at that.

"Right, okay all done now get move so I can get up." Faith dutifully moved her feet and smiled in thanks as Daryl stood up and stretched his arms over his head working out the kinks in his back.

"As soon as they are dry I will take over for Michonne, think Carol will let me start taking Sophia with me?" Rick nodded at Faith and looked down at the now sleeping baby. The man looked at the feet on his lap then the baby in his arms for a moment.

"Gimme AssKicker, Hope won't wake up if you stand." Rick allowed Daryl to take Judith from him then gently moved Hope's feet from his lap. She gave a mumble and turned to her side, her little hand that was not holding her bunny was gripping Merle's arm.

"You on the other hand big brother are stuck for a while." The older man shrugged a bit, resigned to his fate and leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Rick looked at the scene in that room with new eyes and took his daughter back from the deadly tracker.

"I need to talk to Carol, see you on the next shift change." Faith picked up her shoes from beside the bed and walked out barefoot.

"I got the kid, you two go an' do whatever it is you do when people ain't in trouble." Merle didn't open his eyes as he said this.

Daryl nodded in his brothers direction, even though he couldn't see it and pulled a blanket over Hope's sleeping form.

"Thank you Merle." He gave a slight nod to the woman, eye still closed and opened them in surprise, his hand reaching out and gripped her wrist out of instinct. Buffy smiled knowingly at the instincts of the man and dropped the blanket on his lap.

"Sorry."

"Never apologize for protecting those you love." She bent forward and kissed his forehead.

"Why do you do that?" Merle's voice was genuinely confused.

"Do what?" She turned to give Daryl a confused look.

"She adopts people, it is how she treats family. Don't bother fightin' it." A look of realization dawned on her face.

"I will try to curb it until you get to know me better. You are Daryl's brother, didn't occur to me you would need to acclimate to my brand of affection. I forget about the past." The man did not respond, just gave her a look and closed his eyes again.

"Come on, let Merle get some rest." Daryl led her out of the room and she looped her arm through his, and placed her head against his bicep as they walked. They passed Faith and Hope in the hall and nodded at them as they continued walking. They stopped at the sounds of Carol sniffling.

"My feet are cold." Buffy looked up at her husband and smiled.

"You should have grabbed shoes." Knowing this was a diversion he went along with it.

"Why when you can get them for me?"

"Be right back." He kissed the top of her head and walked back to their room to retrieve her shoes as she went into the cell that Carol and Sophia shared. Two sets of conversations began.

* * *

"Worried about Sophia?" The older woman nodded and Buffy sat down next to her on the bed.

"She is older than Carl in years, but with her father the way he was, she is so much younger in her years."

"I know, but she is in good hands. First sign of real trouble and Faith will have her in here in a flash. You don't think I am going to panic the moment Hope is old enough to hold a gun? I am, it is what mother's do. I remember Lori having fits about it too. I wish all of them could stay young, but we need them to help defend. If something happened to us, who would defend them if not themselves?"

"You're right, I know that. Just coming to terms with the fact my little girl is growing up." The two women sat side by side in a now much less stressful silence.

* * *

Merle was staring up at the ceiling when Daryl walked in, Merle turned to look at his little brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Buffy forgot her shoes."

"I like her."

"I know. You would be more of an ass if you didn't. She likes you too."

"Why?"

"Look, it's her story to tell in detail, but I can tell you this. She lost her blood sister, her friends she had made her brother and sister and her father figure all in short order. She was a much harder person when she first came to us. She is rebuilding her family again."

"You tell her about growing up?"

"Things have come up, we don't go into detail. I think Carl may have shared some stuff with her. Told the kid a few things when his dad was going off the deep and and his ma just died. Wouldn't surprise me if he did. The kids look up to her like another mother figure sometimes. They are protective." Merle snorted at that.

"I don't see that girl of yours needin' protectin' all that much."

"She can hold her own in a fight that is for sure, but her heart is what they are protecting."

"Tell her she don't have to change nothin' on my account. I have heard sisters are supposed to be irritating and sappy and shit." Merle closed his eyes again, ending the conversation. Daryl picked up the shoes he came in for and headed back out of the room.

* * *

Daryl walked in and surveyed the scene of the two women sitting in silence. He knelt down and started to put the shoes on her feet.

"Not an invalid." She complained but did not pull her foot away.

"And the fact that when you smacked me earlier it did not hurt me, makes me think you ain't quite back up to snuff."

"Shush, I could take you."

"Darlin' feel free to take me anytime." Carol laughed softly at their byplay. Buffy's feet were now firmly encased in her sneakers and he stood up to hold out a hand to his wife. He heard her stomach grumble and turned directions to take them to the mess area. Herschel was in there already fixing himself something and nodded a greeting in their direction.

"Herschel, can you give her a once over? Wound's still not healing right and is cold. Still weak, for her anyway." Buffy scowled at him and sighed as a look of concern came over the older man's face and he came over to check on her. He spent a good ten minutes checking her over before looking up at her.

"All I can say is that it is not getting worse. Bruises are fading, so that is good. If you start feeling worse, or off in any other ways you let me know. We can do another transfusion tomorrow as well if needed, but I think the one this morning should suffice." Buffy nodded at him and started to eat the bowl of mush that was sat down in front of her. She finished up her food and was unable to contain her yawn.

"Bed with you. Come on woman, you should actually sleep tonight for once. Night Herschel."

"Night Daryl, Buffy." They made the short walk back to their cell and Hope was now curled up in Merle's lap, her peaceful face resting on his chest. The man in question was passed out in sleep as well. The married couple shared a smile as they removed their shoes and climbed into their bed to fall asleep themselves.

* * *

"You want me to leave?" Andrea's outraged voice rang through the prison.

"We have a car that you can take back. We are hoping you are able to smooth the way for us, maybe we can live in peace with Woodbury." Andrea gave Rick an incredulous look.

"Sure, fine. I can try." Her movements were jerky as she opened the car door and sat inside. Efficiently they cleared a path for Andrea to leave the prison and closed the gates they still had up behind her, they stood there watching until they could no longer see the tail lights of the car in the early morning light.

Once she was out of site Buffy turned to Faith. "I have to get back to myself. Rick won't be leaving for a few hours so..."

"I will hold down the fort here. You taking Daryl with you?"

"Taking me with you where?" The man in question walked over to them with his brother right behind him holding Hope.

"Meditation, gotta find and get back in the groove with my inner Slayer. Was going to go down to the lower levels that are clear again. You would be bored just sitting there."

"After all the tracking on hunting trips I have done, not boring. 'Sides, plenty of weapons need cleaning and sharpening. I can do that while you are zoned out. Rather not have you by yourself when all this is going on." Buffy nodded at Daryl and smiled.

"You mind watching Hope for a while?" Buffy then turned to look at Merle.

"She is more than likely going to be keeping me out of trouble. We are fine here, not gonna pretend I understand what you are trying to accomplish, but go and do what you think you need to."

"If Faith is up to it, she can give you a rundown." The dark Slayer nodded and made a shooing motion with her hand in Buffy and Daryl's direction.

* * *

The couple was now in one of the rooms in the lower part of the prison close to the tombs, Buffy was sitting in the middle of the room trying to find her center, Daryl was sitting on the floor as well with his back against the door, the rhythmic sounds of the sharpening stone against the knives was helping her a lot. It did not take long at all to get where she needed to be.

**Surrounded by sand everywhere, the odd sound of silence greeted her. She could see the fist Slayer off in the distance, but she made no move to come forward, instead a new figure shimmered into view.**

**"Dawn?" Buffy ran towards her sister and embraced her.**

**"It's good to see you too. I am happy you are still alive."**

**"I am sorry I was not able to save you."**

**"No, this is where you need to be. If I was still alive, then you would have stayed in Cleveland. Sophia would be a walker and would have been discovered in Herschel's barn. Daryl would be lost and more hard, and little Hope would have never made it past that night. Also, you never would have been attacked." Buffy looked at her little sister with confusion.**

**"Why was me being attacked so important?"**

**"While the cause of this is not of the supernatural kind, we do have ways of ensuring the life of humanity. Mom wanted me to tell you that Hope is a wonderful grandchild."**

**"Why can't you give me a straight answer?" Buffy was starting to get frustrated with this line of conversation and another figure shimmered into view.**

**"What Bit here is trying to tell you is that we can't tell you anything Slayer. There is a gag order from up above. We can't warn you properly on how things are going to get worse."**

**"Spike?" Buffy ran to him and was instantly wrapped in his familiar embrace.**

**"Missed you too luv, but I like your husband. Accepts the Slayer and the woman. The two of us had to fight the others to deliver you this message, as unhelpful as it is, so listen close." Still wrapped in Spike's arms, she turned her head to look at Dawn, her little sister smiled sadly at her.**

**"You have to get broken down to get back up again, only then can new life come forth, the snake in the den will see to that."**

**"You have got to be kidding me?" Buffy yelled in irritation towards the sky and the chuckle of Spike was the last thing she heard as they went back from where they came from and the first Slayer appeared before her.**

**"You got something vague for me too?" The first Slayer shook her head in a no then sat down on the sand and motioned for Buffy to do the same. Once Buffy sat, the primal woman took her hand and pressed it over her heart. Buffy could feel the warmth from the hand spreading through her body, getting her back to where she needed to be. After what seemed like hours they looked at each other and the Slayer Primal shoved Buffy onto her back and out of her desert.**

Buffy opened her eyes to see Daryl's face and the ceiling in her eye line.

"You okay?" Daryl asked this as he helped her back into to a sitting position.

"More than okay and confused, but mostly okay. Don't think I can lift a car right now, but I can hold my own in a fight again. How long was I out?" She stood and stretched as she asked this.

"Maybe two hours, then you fell back, were not out for long after that." Daryl's eyes followed the bottom of her shirt as it raised up with her stretching and came over to her and lifted up the side of her shirt.

"Just a pretty scar now, still cold, but healed." His calloused hands that could deliver swift death so tenderly touching her side made her smile. She put her smaller hand over his and laced their fingers.

"I love you." Her softly spoken words echoed loudly in the small room.

"I love you too." The two stood there for a moment, enjoying the silence before moving back towards the surface of the prison to join the others.

* * *

"Poppa! Unka Merle and Unka Rick won't let me win." The small girl pouted up at her father, her curls bouncing, her small foot stomping.

Daryl looked up at the two men in question who were trying to hold back laughter. Around the table Rick, Merle, Faith, Carl, Sophia and Beth were still sitting with cards in front of them.

"You, all you." Buffy shook her head at that and Daryl looked down at his little girl. "I am sure you will win one day, Princess. Why don't you spend some time with Momma." The small girl nodded her head and ran to Buffy, who picked her up and took her out of the room. Daryl took the seat that was vacated by his daughter.

"Come on baby girl, let's get you a new coat of polish on those toes. Beth, Sophia, wanna come with?" The two girls got up and Buffy noted with a smile the letting go of hands from under the table by Carl and Sophia.

"Merle, when you men are done being men come see me and we can suit up to head out on the supply run." Merle nodded at the small woman and turned back to the rest of the men in question.

"Buffy going to be okay?" Daryl nodded his head at Rick and looked to Faith.

"You may want to go and bang your heads together and talk stuff out. She was mumblin' stuff when she was under, heard Dawn and Spike's names mentioned." Faith nodded and got up from the table, stopping behind Daryl to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"You really are a good man." With that she walked from the room.

* * *

Andrea walked into the apartment where Philip the Governor of Woodbury resided.

"Have fun at the prison?" Andrea shook her head and went over to the bar to pour her a drink.

"Was Merle there?"

"Yes, and Michonne. They are so much harder now. Colder. Not the people I left on that farm." He said nothing and just wrapped his arms around her.

"You have a layout?"

"Yes, and they are weaker without the main fences you took down. I can see now that they would never be able to live here peacefully, so bloodthirsty." He sensed she was holding back something from him.

"What else is there?"

"One of the group was scratched after the fences went down. She came back from it, she didn't turn." With fast movements he held her out in front of him by her shoulders.

"Who?"

"Buffy. Daryl's new wife. They have a daughter named Hope."

"They have a bargaining chip."

"She has one or two people around at all times, only time she does not is when the prison was under attack. They lock all the kids in a cell together."

"That information is very helpful Andrea, very helpful indeed." Andrea shook off the nagging feeling of dread as she allowed Philip to lead her into the bedroom.


	29. Knock Me Down to Build Me Up

Disclaimer – They are still not mine.  
AN – This takes place during the events of 3x12 - Clear  
AN 2 – The Governor in the comic is a much more evil bastard, not above raping and torture, so much more than they portray on the show.

* * *

Buffy had finished up Sophia's nails and the young girl was sitting on the bed next to Hope for them to dry while Buffy worked on Beth's. That is when Merle walked in.

"All right girly. How do you want to do this?" The big man sat on the end of Hope's bed directly across from Buffy.

"You mentioned zones on a map before. Are there zones that would contain supplies that the Governor is unlikely to try?" Merle thought for a moment as Buffy finished up the hands on Beth then moved on to her toes.

"Yeah, there are a few that are on the outskirts of red zones that he may not try." Buffy nodded.

"Okay, then that is where we will hit. We can take my bike since it has extra space. Can you make sure it is gassed up and get the sidecar off of it? I want us to be able to get through as small spaces as possible."

"Fine, will meet you out there shortly then." Merle left the room and Buffy finished what she was doing. All done with the girls she kissed Hope on the head and got ready.

She met Carl, Glenn, Daryl, Merle, Herschel and Rick topside.

"Okay, Merle you get to drive." Buffy tossed him her keys and went to Daryl and stepped into his open arms.

"Be careful out there." She nodded her head and held him closer. Her body and the blood in it rebelling at the thought of leaving him.

"I will take care of her baby brother." Buffy snorted at that and smiled at the man.

"Rick, you guys be careful on your gun run." The man nodded and wished her the same.

"Are you sure it is wise to go given what happened last time?" Daryl and Merle both gave Herschel a look as he said this. They knew something happened with Buffy when they went off before but no one really went into what.

"I will be fine, we will be back before dark so I should be stable enough." The older man gave her a nod, the worried look still on his face. Glenn motioned her to the side away from the rest of the group.

"Are you sure it is safe to go off alone with Merle?" Buffy sighed and placed a gentle hand on the side of Glenn's face where the bruise was in the final stages of healing now that the swelling was all gone.

"I love that you worry, but we have an understanding. Even if you don't trust him, trust me. Everything will be fine." The young man reluctantly nodded and Buffy went back over to Daryl and kissed him goodbye before getting on the back of the bike. Glenn and Carl opened the gate while the others laid cover fire for them to ride out of the prison yard.

Daryl turned to Herschel once they were out of sight. "So what really happened when I left before?"

If possible the man looked even older as he sighed and sat down on one of the rec yard benches and told him the story of the days when he left the last time. Daryl's face went pale and anger took hold that he even left at all and she went through that at all.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Daryl's question was answered by Faith who had been listening to the story as well.

"If you knew, would you ever go off and do what needs to be done? Would you wrap her in a blanket to keep her safe every time she needed to go off? You do good to accept her both sides, but she has this need to put others first still, even in these times. Cut her some slack D, she will home before you know it and you two can have a sit down. A new concept for B since most people in her past life just blew things out of proportion or ignored it." The woman walked off and Daryl sat out there a bit more thinking things over.

* * *

Buffy and Merle got off of the bike and stretched as they took a cursory look around at the buildings. Nothing to be seen at the moment, but a lot can change when you open a door.

"Start on the right?" Buffy asked this and rubbed a hand over her heart.

"Sounds good, you okay?" She was touched by his concern.

"Yeah, something has upset Daryl. Side effect of me being me and him giving me blood. Would love to have Giles or Wes here with their mountain of books to tell me why."

"That was Herschel was so worried about?" Buffy nodded and headed to the first store, ending the conversation.

"Anythin' I should be looking out for?"

"Not really, if it goes like last time then as long as I am back before dark I should be good." Merle nodded and Buffy opened the door to the first storefront. They did not encounter too many walkers, the most were in the well picked through pharmacy. They finished putting their next batch of things found in the trailer when they heard a truck barreling down the road towards them. The noise was attracting the rest of the walkers from their hiding spots.

"This is not good." Buffy stated this and the two went back to back and started to pick off the walkers coming towards them. Shots rang out from the vehicle taking down more of them. They were wrapped up in trying to stay alive that they missed the two men approaching them and firing their weapons. Electricity ran through them and the two were out for the count.

"Get 'em loaded up. The Governor is waiting." Four more men piled out of the back of the pickup and carried the unconscious Merle and Buffy to the back of the truck and tossed them inside before climbing back in.

* * *

"Buffy?" Merle regained consciousness and called for Buffy without thinking about it. Tied to a metal chair in a room that was all to familiar to him he looked around and saw the small blond in question still knocked out and had considerably more straps holding her small frame down. Someone, Andrea why try and deny it, tipped the Governor off as to her strength.

"Merle so good to have you back again." The supposedly charming southern drawl did nothing but set Merle's skin crawling.

"Well I can't say as it was much of a welcome wagon that picked us up. Why don't you cut girly here loose and we can talk man to man."

"Now why would I want to let such an enchanting creature go?" The Governor walked over to her and picked up her head to run his fingers down her face. "As close as you and your brother are, you must both be basking in this beauty. Surely you wouldn't mind trading her wiles for your safety?" His hands moved further down Buffy's neck, and even in her knocked out state her body rebelled against the foreign touch.

"I ain't taking kindly to what you are implying."

"You don't have to take it at all, you sit there and steam a bit. I'll be back." Her left the room and Merle scooted his chair closer to Buffy.

"Come on girly, you got to wake up." He kept moving his shoulder as much as he could into hers to try and wake her up, finally she started to rouse.

"Merle?"

"I'm here."

"Where's here?"

"Interrogation room in Woodbury." Merle said this and Buffy sighed.

"Bitch sold us out."

"Seems like it. They got you strapped in pretty good there. Any chance you can break it?"

"I have been trying. They got them where I can't get enough leverage. Governor been in here yet?"

"Yeah, wants to strike a deal. You for my freedom. Seems to think that both Daryl and I are in a sharing mood with you."

"No offense Merle, but a world of no." That made Merle laugh.

"None taken, you may be pretty on the eyes and good in a fight, but you got my brother strapping on a pair of heels so fast with family life it ain't funny."

"Hmph. Is your hand free enough to work on some of my restraints?" Merle tried to move his good hand and sighed in frustration.

"No, got the one good one tied down nice and good."

"If Andrea spilled it all, I know why I am in here, if you get a chance, you run. Don't look back. Just go and keep Daryl and Hope safe."

"Ain't leaving you girly." Any response she might have had to that was cut off by the opening of the door.

"Ah, my dear Buffy. You are awake. How nice of you to join us."

"Ah, the asshat that will be a stain on a weapon soon. How are you?"

"You have a mouth on you that is for sure. I will see what I can do about that later. For now, we have an appointment to make." Several men came in the room and carried out the chair that Buffy was in and left the room and the rest untied and wrangled Merle and guided him to the holding cell, throwing him inside and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Getting dark, they are still not back yet." Daryl commented on this to Faith as he fixed a plate of food for Hope.

"If they are not back when you put Hope down then we can go on a ride to see if we can meet them halfway." Daryl nodded gratefully at Faith and turned his attention back to his daughter.

* * *

After an hour the cell door opened up and a newly bandaged, and naked Buffy was tossed in and landed hard on the concrete slab of the cell, the Governor smirking from the doorway.

"If she turns and kills you, then it's two birds with one stone." Then he closed and locked the door again. Merle quickly took off the outer shirt he was wearing and put her into it, she was small so it managed to cover all her feminine areas. He picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Buffy?" She did not speak but moaned in pain and shifted in his arms. Carefully he lifted the hem of the shirt for a moment to see what was under the bandage. The blood seeping through the stark white bandages told the tale well enough, five deep scratches across her abdomen. Apparently the Governor was seeing for himself that she could recover, but these were deeper than the last, and she was weaker than before. He covered her back up and for the first time in many years Merle prayed.

* * *

"Rick, Michonne and Carl are still gone. So that leaves you and Maggie to hold the fort until we get back. Keep them safe." Glenn nodded at the worried man as he and Faith got on Daryl's bike to head where Buffy and Merle were going to be scavenging.

"We finished fortifying a makeshift panic room earlier out of the barber shop on the mid level. Anything goes down and we are backed in a corner we will retreat to there." Daryl nodded at the man and started his engine, as soon as the gate was open they were off.

* * *

Food, water and a new set of bandages were tossed into the room. Merle placed Buffy gently on the ground and went to retrieve them. Her fever was starting to set in, he made quick work of replacing the bandages and picked her back up to try and get some water down her throat.

"You gotta fight this again, sorry I failed to keep you safe. You gotta pull through." Her body jerked in response then was still again, only her shallow breathing let him in on the fact she was still with him.

"It is dark now, they will start searching for you soon." Her eyes fluttered open for a moment and she spoke slowly.

"For you too." Her eyes closed again and her breathing evened out once more.

* * *

A small grouping of walkers greeted them. Faith and Daryl made short work of them and looked around. They found Buffy's bike, the trailer open with some supplies still inside. Further up there was a pile of dead walkers with bullet holes and arrows in the heads. When they looked down they saw the abandoned gun and knife of Merle's and the crossbow and knives that Buffy carried.

"No bodies, so they are still alive somewhere." Faith spoke first.

"Gather their stuff, grab her bike. We head back and start planning for war." Daryl's face was closed off in a way that she understood. She helped gather the weapons and as they put them in the bike Faith spotted the spent taser guns on the ground. She went over and picked one up and sniffed it.

"Daryl, these have been used recently. Maybe a few hours." He raised an eyebrow at her. "They used them in the joint when I was in, had nothing else to do so I learned a new skill."

"Let's go." The two of them got on the bikes and sped back to the prison.

* * *

Buffy had stopped moving in her sleep. Went into the coma phase Faith had described last time, her breathing getting more shallow. The sound of the door opening caused Merle to lift his head.

"I see she is still alive. That is good, let's see if she makes it through the night." The Governor was laughing as he closed the door.

Merle placed Buffy on the ground again and took of his undershirt and balled it up to put under her head. Once that was done, he waited. The next time the Governor came in, he was charging him.

Buffy did not really dream this time like she did the last. She was back in the desert.

**"Xander wanted to come this time, but he is aware that you may have an issue with the eye patch right now." Her once shy redheaded friend appeared in front of her.**

**"Oh, Wills, I have missed you." She embraced her Willow shaped friend.**

**"We can still see you, so we are not as much with the missing."**

**"How much do you see."**

**"More than I would care to my dear girl." Giles appeared next to her and she ran to him and inhaled the scent of old books that was imprinted on her memory from years gone by. "We are proud of you, and of what you have become."**

**"I am going to do something you may not be proud of." Tears filled her eyes as she said this.**

**"No my dear girl, in this new world you still fight the monsters, they are just in the guises of humans now. I will always be proud of you." Buffy closed her eyes and soaked in a fathers love.**

**"There is supposed to be a treaty meeting, one thing we have been instructed about is that despite all this, the main time line has to go forward. You have made many changes here, but this is one you cannot change. If they go off now, they will slaughter everyone in this town. Your new family will become more hard and jaded, more broken." Buffy looked over at Willow.**

**"What exactly are you saying?" She heard Giles sigh.**

**"That my dear girl, you are being granted your vengeance, but you have to wait. Some things are a fixed point that have to play out."**

**"I understand." Her voice was defeated and the silence was heavy with the only thing being heard was the primal screams of rage coming from the edges of the desert from the First Slayer.**

* * *

Glenn and Maggie were confused when they saw both bikes come up with path with only one rider on each.

"What happened?"

"Someone took Merle and Buffy." Faith answered them since Daryl was running into the prison. He did not speak to anyone, just started packing more weapons on his body.

Faith ran to her cell and started to do the same.

"Pretty sure the one eyed bastard has her. They should be too occupied on their "guests" to be worried about launching an attack here."

"Faith is right, just keep the walkers at bay and everyone safe. If we are not back before the others then let them know where we went." The adults nodded and looked towards the rooms where the children slept unaware of the rising danger at their doors.

* * *

Her fever was rising and there was some mumbling coming out of her mouth, none he could make sense of, but he was happy she was still alive. The door opened again and Merle rushed it. He got a good swing with his metal appendage at the Governor's jaw before the others with him beat him back. Milton walked into the room, looking around nervously and approached Buffy's prone body with a syringe and drew some blood from her.

"What is her blood type?" Milton asked this on Merle with professional curiosity.

"Same as mine and that is all I will tell you." Milton turned to look at the Governor.

"If she survives this we will need both of them to replenish her supply to try again if the test fails." The men beat on Merle some more then left the room following Milton and the Governor. Merle crawled over towards Buffy and felt her head, her fever was starting to come down a little.

"I am sorry girly, only way I could think of to buy us both more time."

* * *

"They have beefed up security since we last came here for Maggie and Glenn." Daryl said this and handed the binoculars to Faith for her to take a look.

"Okay, we wait a bit and learn their guard change routine. I don't want to wait and I know you don't but it has to be done so we can get in and get out as quickly as possible."

"I know you are right, it just feels wrong." Daryl's voice was rough as he spoke and he took the binoculars again from her and resumed his watching.

* * *

Milton came in with guards this time, no Governor in sight, the guards once again subdued Merle as Milton took more blood from Buffy.

"How long has her fever been down?"

"Ain't got no clock and I ain't in a sharing mood." One of the guards kneed him in the abdomen.

"Very well." Milton pushed the glasses up further on his face in a nervous gesture and left the room.

"Merle?" Buffy's voice was weak and low and raspy, he quickly uncapped the water bottle and held her head up to give her some.

"Had me worried there girly."

"Sorry." She paused when she felt a draft. "Oh, okay. I'm sorry." A look of confusion settled over his face then cleared as she started to cry and held onto him around his neck. He awkwardly patted her back and hoped that a rescue would be mounted soon.

* * *

"Okay, so two hour rotations, we will be able to get closer and rush in during the small window when they are exchanging weapons below."

"Fuck waiting any longer. We kill them all and go in." Daryl was getting more and more agitated with every passing minute.

"How many of them are people trying to survive just following orders? Think of the ones who have no choice." Faith was trying to reason with the man once again and was once again reminded what a good match he and Buffy were. The rest of the world be damned, don't fuck with family. Almost old mafia now in the way they all thought.

"Fine, anyone still in the way after the guard change is cannon fodder."

* * *

Buffy was still crying softly when the door opened again.

"Oh good, she survived. Come and replenish her blood so we can go again. First test subject fell prey to the virus still in her blood. So did the next with the blood from after her fever went down. We need to up the infection and try again." They once again tazed Merle and carried them both out of there, Buffy was in no condition to make a dent, although she tried.

Once they were strapped to tables, Milton made quick work of beginning the transfusion. The Governor came in to check on the progress.

"We are replenishing her supply. Wait a few hours then infect again. The second subject took much longer to turn. Hopefully the more we infect the stronger it will be." The Governor looked down at Buffy and ran a hand up her leg and under the flimsy protection Merle's shirt offered.

"Such a shame to scar this body more, but it needs to be done." She struggled against her bonds and spit at him causing him to laugh. "Do this long enough and you will learn to crave my touch."

"I will enjoy seeing you die." The Governor's laughter followed him out of the room as he left Milton to finish what he needed to do before throwing them back into the holding cell.

"All done, we will be back for you in a few hours. I need to line up my next subjects. Maybe younger will be more resilient to the virus?" Buffy lost her fight with consciousness shortly after that.

* * *

"Ten more minutes." Daryl gave the count and the two inched closer to the wall without getting into the search lights.

* * *

"Merle, wake up." Merle opened his eyes to see Buffy's pale face.

"I'm up. You okay?" He sat up shakily and looked at her, the bruising was there again like the last time, her face was more sunken in and pale and she was shaking from cold. "Come here." He pulled her closer and ran his hand briskly up and down her arm then leg that were not close to his body. "How long we been back here?"

"Not sure, a little while, maybe an hour? I can feel him. He's close." Merle knew she was talking about Daryl and nodded against her head.

"Knowing baby brother, he is chomping at the bit to get in here."

"Knowing Faith she is out there with him ready to storm in and rescue us. I never use to need this kind of rescuing. Going soft."

"You ain't soft. A teacher once said something about a silk glove over an iron fist. That seems to fit you. You fight like a banshee and are protective like a momma bear. Sorry about having to have my blood in ya'."

"It kept us both alive, I can feel you inside to a certain degree, not as much as Daryl, I think the emotional connection has a lot to do with that."

"I can pretend that makes sense to me if you want." Buffy gave a small chuckle at that.

"You are not like the stories."

"What stories?"

"The version I heard from the others from the original camp, the ones I heard from Daryl. You are a weird mix of them. Can't really explain it."

"Way I was raised I 'spose. Ain't making any apologies. You aren't what I saw for my brother either."

"What did you see?"

"Not a small blond with a need for painted nails. Saw more of what we grew up with, wrong side of the tracks breeding with worse side."

"Daryl is an honorable man, a wonderfully sweet and caring man."

"I ain't saying he's not, as much as I tried to learn him better of that as a kid. Guess it just took a special person to bring it all out. Think I am turning into a sap just spending time with you. Maybe I should make the Governor spend more time with you till he is a sap." Buffy started laughing at this and moaned in pain.

"Crap, can't laugh like that till abdomen is healed all the way."

There was a heavy silence and Merle cleared his throat. "I need to know, did the Governor..." He couldn't finish his statement.

"If I didn't live, he said he wanted to gloat to the two of you that he was the last one to have a piece of me. Not very eloquent of a statement, and why is he so convinced I am sleeping with the both of you?" Merle closed his eyes and held her tighter.

"Cause I don't take a shine to most women and he caught us together? He is a sick fuck who sees what he wants to. I'm sorry."

"Not a word to Daryl until we are safe at the prison. I will tell him. I have to be the one to tell him. I should have fought harder, but he threatened Hope, Daryl and you. Kept detailing out what he would do to my little girl."

"I have never known you to be such a stupid bitch before. You were tied down so hard even at full strength I doubt you could break it. You did nothin' wrong. You did what you had to to protect your family. I will tell 'im. Let me break it to him so he can get his anger out for not bein' there then you get all the comforting. That is what big brothers are for." She was crying again, beating herself up for being so weak then and now. All Merle could do was hold her like he use to hold Daryl when their dad was home in a drunken rage after their mom died and try to protect them from the outside world.

* * *

Daryl and Faith managed to sneak in undetected, making their way in the shadows to the cells he was held in last time he was here. He just hoped they were being held in that same area. They made it into the building and made quick and quiet work of knocking out the guards posted. The door was locked when Daryl tried and and he stepped back as Faith gripped the handle and ripped it off of it's frame.

The sight inside made both Daryl and Faith flashback to more tormented childhoods, a beaten and bleeding Merle was cradling a bleeding and bruised Buffy. The only thing that differed from the childhood beatings of years past for Faith was the state of undress they were in. Merle was not processing who was there, he was moving Buffy behind him with his good arm to fight if he had to with the metal adorning his other arm. It took him a blocked swing by Faith to register who was there.

"Daryl?" Buffy's voice was small and Merle brought her back around and handed her off to his brother as he accepted Faith's hand up.

"What happened to her?"

"Not now, let's get out of here first." Merle's voice was insistent and Faith nodded first making her way out of the holding areas and into the streets. They managed to make it out to the bikes and Faith took a moment to open the trailer and pull out a pair of pants she saw in there earlier and walked over to Daryl, who was still holding onto Buffy. He helped Faith get Buffy into the pants and they switched bikes, it would be easier for Daryl to drive with Buffy in front of him with the lower handles of her bike. Faith jumped on the other and Merle got onto the back of it and they followed the tail lights of Buffy's bike.

"How bad was it?" Faith had to raise her voice to be heard over the sound of the engine and whipping wind.

"Only tried to turn her once, pretty deep cuts."

"That is not what I am talking about."

"Only once that I know of." He saw Faith nod her head in the darkness.

"I will take her to the showers while you break it to your brother."

"Yeah, figured me tellin' him would be best." Neither spoke again, just kept driving towards home.

Maggie and Glenn were there waiting for them and opened the gates with a sigh of relief at the four bodies they could see, it was short lived relief when they saw the state they were in.

"Give me Buffy now Daryl." Faith's voice was soft and he obediently handed over his wife to the arms of the other woman and she walked into the prison and called over her shoulder. "Maggie, can you come help me?" Maggie did not reply just cast a curious glance at Merle who nodded his head and she went pale a bit before heading in with them.

"What happened in there Merle?" Daryl's voice was low and dangerous.

"I will tell you but you have to give the girls some time first. Hit me if you gotta. We were in the town, they came up and knocked us out. Got split up after the interrogation, he had me in a cell and threw her in there later after they infected her and he had her. Wanted braggin' rights to keep you down, make you sloppy." Daryl turned and hit the nearest wall, face white with rage.

"Shit." That was all Glenn could say, the rage he felt at the thought that the Governor might have done that to Maggie was nothing to how Daryl must feel.

"She blames herself." Merle saying this caused both men to look at him.

"What?" Glenn asked this, Daryl beyond the point of words.

"Told her that was stupid, girls are probably in there tellin' her that same thing more nicely. I did what I could. I covered her up, kept her warm and changed the bandages. Tried to fight them off when they came for blood. Knocked me out again for the transfusion. I tried to protect her." Daryl approached his brother and brought him into his embrace.

"Thank you." He released his brother and walked in at a slow pace to the prison and headed for the showers. He stopped outside the entrance, Maggie and Faith were stripped down to their undergarments, with Buffy in between them in nothing but the new wounds on her body. They were carefully washing her down and making sure they did not reopen any healing wounds. Their words were soft when they spoke to her.

"I got it from here. Thank you both. If you can make sure Merle gets treated I would appreciate it. I will bring Buffy up to Herschel in a bit."

"Only a yell away if you need me, I will bring down some clothes for her and a change of clothes for you." Daryl nodded gratefully at Faith and removed his shirt and shoes while the girls were getting dressed again, they were gone by the time he removed his pants and stepped under the shower of water and gathered Buffy into his arms, her posture rigid, when we went to release her she grabbed him back towards her..

"I am going to kill him and Andrea." Her voice was soft, but full of venom. She was done crying, the fact that Daryl now knew what had happened and was still there was enough for her.

"I will help." The two stood there under the water for a while.

"I love you." Buffy's voice was soft.

"I love you too." Daryl's was equally as soft and he kissed the top of her head and held her gently closer to him. Faith had come and gone from the room at that scene and was shedding her own tears. She grabbed Buffy's crossbow and the keys to the bike and started to head out of the prison.

"Where you going?" Merle was standing at the door of his cell, new bandages on his face.

"Avenging my sister." Merle nodded and grabbed a new shirt and his vest before getting a new gun from his bag.

"Then we are on the same page."

"Stop." Buffy's voice so small made them turn.

"We have to do this."

"No, I have to do this. He did this to me, and by extension did this to all of you. I want to look in his eyes as I take his life, then I take the life of the betrayer, but I will wait. I will play the simpering victim and make him think he won, Daryl and Merle can play the angry men, which is not a stretch at all. Let Rick meet with him when Andrea says it is safe. Let the bastard gloat. It will make it that much sweeter when I get my revenge, I only do it this way to try and avoid more innocent casualties." She stood proud like a queen and headed to her room, Daryl right behind her.

When they lay down, Daryl wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest as if he was afraid she would pull away when she froze then she relaxed. They heard Hope wake up and crawl into bed with them, settling herself in front of Buffy, who in turn wrapped her in a mother's embrace. A few minutes after that they heard Sophia at the door. Daryl waved his hand at her and she too crawled into bed next to Hope, Buffy extended her arm to Sophia as well. A sigh that sounded a lot like Merle came from the doorway and settled on the end of Hope's bed, followed by the creaking of the leather of Faith's pants as she too settled.

Buffy reached back a hand and ran her fingers through Daryl's hair, then craned her neck back and gave him a chaste kiss. "I will be okay, we will be okay." His only response was to hold her closer.


	30. Taking Back Normality

Disclaimer – Still not mine  
AN - …...Still with me?

* * *

The next morning Buffy woke alone, arguing could be heard from the mess area.

"If you would have let me treat this last night when you came in, it would not be so stiff now. It needed stitches. Even Daryl let me work on his hand last night, when he went off and punched a wall." The sound of a body being shoved back into a chair made her smile a bit, she could only imagine how Rick was trying to get out of being treated.

She walked out of her room and Carl was standing by the door, his small hands gripped on the gun in his holster. When he saw her his turned and hugged her, burying his face in her chest, she could feel the tears coming down his face. Carefully she unwrapped his arms from around her and knelt in front of him, holding both his hands with one hand and wiping away his tears with the other.

"What's with the tears?"

"I heard the others telling Dad what happened. They didn't know I was there."

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm okay, Merle is okay. Daryl and Faith got us out. No one is hurt where they can't heal." His tears were stopping now, still a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I just got upset at what happened to you." She gathered him close in her embrace, took off his hat and just stroked his hair in a way mom's had.

"Never say you are sorry for showing emotion, never say your sorry for wanting to protect your family." Buffy lifted her head and saw Rick in the hall, Daryl holding him back to give Buffy and Carl a moment. "Have you eaten yet?" The boy shook his head no and she stood up. "Neither have I, come on." As they passed the two men in the hallway she gave a soft smile to Rick and patted his forearm.

"Negotiations are off." His rough accented voice made her pause.

"No, there are more lives on the line. It has to go this way."

"Why B? We can go in and end this now."

"Because Giles told me so." A look crossed Faith's face and she nodded.

"I still do not understand." Michonne said this and Faith looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"She met her inner Slayer and the PTB sent her a message." Michonne nodded roughly and began to eat.

When Buffy sat down to eat, the children all crowded around her, only Carl knew what was going on, the others just knew something was wrong. Carol fixed her a bowl and sat it down in front of her, unshed tears in her eyes.

"When you are done, I need to take a look at the new damage." Buffy nodded at Herschel and began to eat, the stares and looks of sympathy from the others were starting to get to her, so she kept shoveling food in her mouth, not really tasting it. Merle saw this from his vantage point and opened his mouth.

"Keep eating like that girly and we are going to have to widen the doors." The others shot him a horrified look and Buffy laughed, she sound was a welcome sound.

"I will keep that in mind jackass." She smiled at him as she flipped him off and finished up eating. Once finished she stood up and went over to Merle. "I think I forgot to thank you last night. So thank you." She kissed his cheek and went with Herschel to check her out. Daryl following behind them.

"Looks good, you are healing better than last time. Maybe a day more of covering then you can heal the rest of the way on it's own." Buffy nodded at the man and re buttoned the borrowed shirt of Daryl's.

"Walk with me?" Buffy directed the question to Daryl and he nodded without hesitating and took her outstretched hand in his.

The walked in silence, almost in the way they did when she first joined up with the group. The walking eventually led them to the newly fortified panic room. Once inside she directed him to one of the chair and pushed him gently into it.

"There are no therapist offices to go to anymore, not sure how I am really supposed to be feeling. All I know is that I can't have him win, I have to do what my heart tells me, then my body will follow." Daryl said nothing, just let her talk out what she needed to then she stopped in front of him and unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the floor, then went to undo the belt of his pants to pull them down. He went to help her and she shook her head.

"I have to be in control right now. Please?" He gave her a soft smile and placed his hands on the arms of the chair and gripped his hands there as she removed the pants she was wearing and climbed up on the chair to straddle him. She brought her hands to his face and kissed him softly, which he reciprocated, her hands moved to unbutton his shirt as well so she could feel his skin against hers as she lowered herself down on him.

It felt like coming home the way they fit together, the emotions that were running high. She increased her movements and kissed him with more intensity. His less injured hand was making nail marks in the arm of the chair as he restrained himself from touching her. She moved her hands up his chest to his shoulders then down his arms to his hands and with a stilled moment on her part took his hands and guided them to her waist.

He kept his hands there, only his fingers moving in a gentle stroking motion when she threw her head back with a moan of delight, a bead of sweat running down the column of her neck, his release right after her.

"You are so fuckin' beautiful." She slumped forward, and rested her head in the hollow of his neck, his hands moving up and down her back in a soothing motion. Heavy breathing was slowly returning to normal.

"I was scared. More scared than facing a room full of walkers unarmed. I just wanted it to be over so I could get out of his grasp." Her voice low as it was, echoed in the room.

"You survived and you came back from it. You came back to me, that is all that matters now. The rest is in the past." She wrapped her arms around his neck and Daryl held her closer to just feel her heard beating against his chest.

* * *

Buffy and Daryl came back to the cell block from the showers and Buffy swooped up Hope, cringing a little at the pulling in her abdomen.

"How is my baby girl?"

"Wanna color."

"I can color with her." Carl volunteered and Buffy shot him a grateful smile.

"If you are up to it, I want to show you what we managed to get." Rick led them back through the cell block towards the last cell that acted as their new armory.

"Well this is a nice haul indeed." Buffy said this and Daryl nodded in agreement as he gravitated towards the new crossbow in the room. "Boys and their toys." Buffy smiled at Rick as she said this and the man smiled back.

"Got a new crib for Judith too, Carl wanted to get one."

"He is a good boy there Rick. Wonderful big brother, just like you are." Rick pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight.

"You say the word and I will kill them all, no survivors." Rick offered this once again and Buffy shook her head against his chest.

* * *

"All right, new watch teams. I want guns and crossbows at all times in the tower. Merle and Buffy, Faith and Glenn, Daryl and Maggie for today. Will change out the gunners tomorrow. Those not in the tower today are on high alert inside as well, there is weapon maintenance to be done and supplies to organize." They all nodded at Rick then Merle and Buffy went to take first watch.

An hour into their watch, Buffy turned to scowl at Merle. "Stop being so angry, makes me itchy. Hold it in for a few more days till you are out of my bloodstream."

"Sorry baby sister."

"That gonna stick now?"

"Reckon it is." Merle reigned in his emotions a bit and picked back up his binoculars to scan the yard again.

* * *

Faith and Glenn were next on watch, they spent most of it in silence since they did not talk much during downtime. Faith tried to start a conversation.

"So how did you end up with this group?"

"Use to be a pizza delivery boy, swimming in debt, not talking to my parents for years. The world went to shit and I was valuable since I could get in and out of Atlanta by myself for supply runs."

"Passed by Atlanta when I was tracking rumors of Buffy, that is a rough infestation. You must be good to get in and out of that."

"Thanks?"

"Yeah Glenny Boy, that was a compliment."

* * *

"How are you doing?" Daryl looked over to Maggie as she asked him this while scanning the area.

"No one has really asked me that. I am pissed off that I wasn't there. Pissed off that I did not get there faster. I just want to skin that bastard alive for even looking at her, and mad that she won't let me. Even a part of me knows there was nothing too it, I was filled with stupid jealousy for a moment when she needed me the most when I saw her in my brother's arms."

"She works on a different set of rules, always has. You can't try and start changing that now. Ya'll compliment each other well. If they got them, then if you were with her, they would have got you and her, then you would be feelin' even more helpless being trapped in another room so close and not be able to stop it. As for the jealousy, well, I think that is just plain ol' normal human nature. When is the last time we had a new man in the group? Never had competition before, not that you have it now. Shawn, my step brother, he use to treat me the same way when I was younger like Merle is now with her."

"I know, like I said, it was just a moment, but I am beatin' myself up over it."

"You come talk to me if you need it. Family is what we are now, even Merle." Maggie patted Daryl on his arm and they resumed the rest of their watch in silence.

* * *

"We want to take the next watch." Carl said this to Rick and Carol, with Sophia standing next to him.

"I don't know Carl."

"I am good with a gun, you said so yourself. Buffy has been working with Sophie on crossbow for a while now, she is good too." Carol looked to Rick and nodded slightly, she knew her baby had to grow up.

"First sign of trouble, head down and make your way inside." The two tweens nodded and checked their weapons so they could relieve Daryl and Maggie on watch.

A few minutes later the two adults came in, Daryl raised an eyebrow in question at Rick.

"They wanted to." The man nodded and looked around the room.

"She is taking a nap with Hope and AssKicker." Merle said this and Daryl nodded in thanks and shot a grin at the eye roll Rick gave at the name that was apparently sticking.

"If you need me, that's where I'll be." The past few days of not really sleeping, worrying about his wife and brother, and being on constant alert were starting to wear on him. In the room, Buffy was asleep sitting up holding AssKicker in her arms, Hope was using Buffy's thigh as a pillow, her little arm thrown over top. He removed his shoes and weapons and carefully crawled into bed next to her and put his arm gently around her waist. She woke momentarily and moved her hold on the baby to hold his hand loosely in hers.

* * *

Herschel looked in on them a few hours later and informed the others they were resting, they could find out about Andrea coming back to tell them she had arranged a sit down meeting with the Governor.


	31. Meet and Greet

Disclaimer – Still do not own them  
AN- Takes place during 3x12 – Arrow in the Doorpost  
AN 2 – For some reason this was the hardest chapter for me to finish, I wish I could tell you why. I hope some of you find enjoyment.

* * *

Buffy and Daryl awoke to the prison's makeshift armory being rifled through by the main fighters in the group.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked this, still carrying the sleepy Hope, who had her head on Buffy's shoulder.

"Blondie came and met with Rick outside the gates. She has arranged a sit down with the Governor." Buffy and Daryl looked at each other and nodded as Merle filled them in.

"Who's coming with you?" Daryl asked this and the former sheriff ran a hand through his hair making it stand up a bit.

"Already spoke with Herschel, he is coming. Need a getaway vehicle if it comes down to it. Daryl, I was hoping you would come as well." Daryl nodded at the man and kissed Hope on her head then went to get ready himself

"I want in too." Her voice caused Rick to look at her, his brow furrowed.

"Are you sure there Buffy?" The concern in Rick's voice almost caused her to tear up.

"Can't let him show what he did has changed we are a united front, we all stand. No weak links." The man nodded and Buffy placed Hope on the ground who toddled over to Sophia, then she approached Rick and brought him in for a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for caring." She whispered this then took a step back.

"Don't feel right about letting my brother out there with him an' me not being there." Merle said this and Buffy patted him gently on his upper arm.

"I will bring him back. Play nice."

"You bring yourself back too. Don't want to think I took a beating for nothin' for you." She gave him a soft smile and nodded before going to get ready herself.

* * *

Buffy rode in the car with Rick and Herschel. Herschel insisted on it since she was still healing and the ride on the bike may damage something.

"You know you didn't have to come." Rick said this as he looked in the back seat of the car.

"I know I didn't have to, but I needed to." Her statement ended any other argument he might have had.

* * *

Rick, Andrea and the Governor were all inside. Herschel was in the car, Daryl was standing next to it and Buffy was sitting on the roof of the car. Directly across from them was Milton and Martinez.

Things were tense and Andrea came out of the building, a look of stunned silence on her face. The two groups sat there just looking at their counterparts in this meeting. The sound of groaning walkers could be heard and four of them sprang into action. The male posturing made Buffy smile and she was about to take the first kill when Andrea pitched a fit and took it out for herself before walking off to sit once again in front of the door to where the meeting was being held.

Martinez then took one out with a baseball bat, crushing it's skull against the side of the silo, Daryl then notched a bolt in his crossbow and took aim at the next one, taking it down. Buffy held her crossbow loosely in her arms and smiled watching the walker killing contest in progress. She would only step in if they were overrun. Then Martinez took out another, then Daryl made a shot that went through the eye of one walker and into the neck of the one behind it. Just as Martinez was about to dispatch the last one that had the arrow in the neck, Daryl shot Buffy a grin and threw his knife in the air and implanted it in the head of the walker taking it out.

"And Team Dixon wins! Going to take a lap." Buffy cheered this then walked delicately through the walker corpses and pulled out the neon green arrows and replaced them with orange ones that were in her arsenal.

"What are you doi...? Oh no, never mind, I get it. You just wanted the green ones. Shout out if you need us." She nodded and shot him a cheeky grin and went ahead of them cleaning off her newly acquired arrows. Daryl walked over to a fallen walker and searched through the pockets, pulling out a pack of cigarettes he found there, he held the pack out to Martinez who shook his head.

"I smoke menthols."

"Douchbag." Daryl said this and lit up, then took a look in Buffy's direction, she was scanning the horizon with her weapon at the ready.

"You know this is a crap meeting. They may pretend to agree on things today, but sooner or later we are going to be ordered against each other."

"I know. So were you military?"

"No, just hate these damn things. They got my wife and kids. Shit, give me one." Daryl fished the back out of his pocket and Martinez grabbed one. "Just so we are clear on this, I had nothing to do with anything other than the woman and your brother getting taken. I don't agree with what the governor did, surprised she showed to this mock of a meeting."

Daryl took a drag off his cigarette with his left hand, the band on his ring finger glinted in the sun. "My wife is a strong one."

"Fuck."

"Yeah." The two men stood there in silence nothing but the inhaling on the cigarettes to be heard as they continued to watch the horizon.

* * *

Andrea was sitting despondently in front of the building just waiting for Rick and the Governor to come back out. Herschel came over to her and she looked up slowly.

"What happened to Maggie and Buffy?"

"What happened to Buffy almost happened to Maggie, added with the fact he infected her again." Andrea went pale.

"What do I do?"

"Whichever side you choose, that is the one you are staying with once we leave here." Andrea slowly nodded and stared off into nothing as Herschel walked away.

* * *

"Daryl, darling." The deceptively sweet voice of Buffy as she walked up slowly behind the man caused him to turn, cigarette still hanging from his mouth. "You will either need to clean the scent off of you or share with Faith when we get home."

"You don't mind?" He raised an eyebrow at her, sure that he would get some kind of womanly scolding for the habit.

"Your a grown ass man. Been known to have a few in my time, usually when I was shooting pool with Faith and Spike back in LA. Dawn use to give me such a guilt trip about it that I just didn't pick them up again in Cleveland. I did after I left there, before I hooked up with your group."

"Well it's true, you do learn something new every day." She smiled back up at him then looked towards Martinez.

"You two playing nice?"

"Yeah, even fessed up he was on the kidnapping team."

"Figured he was, who else? From what Merle tells me Martinez here was right after him in command."

"I didn't know he was gonna do what he did. I had daughters, I had a wife. You don't do that to women, I thought he was just going to knock you around a bit for information then use you as a bargaining chip." Martinez had the grace to look almost ashamed at what he just said.

"I know, new world, new rules. We need some of the old rules to still apply. Daryl, I'm going to check on Herschel and the mad scientist then check around the back of the building." She saw the anger rise in his face. "Shit, please. He was following twisted orders. He seems like a curious kid, a sadistic one but I don't think he would have done that if he was not assured that I could live through it. I think he honestly thinks he could find a cure." He roughly pulled her into a one armed embrace and she hissed in pain as he held her close.

"Pull a stitch? Sorry."

"It's fine, they need to come out soon anyway. I will have Herschel or Carol do it later." Daryl nodded and let her go, she gave him a smile and nodded towards Martinez before heading back to the cars where the others were.

* * *

Herschel saw her first and noticed the fresh blood staining her shirt.

"Forever getting yourself hurt. Let me look." She grinned at him and walked over ignoring Milton as she lifted the shirt up for Herschel to take a look. "What did you do?"

"Daryl went in for a hug a little rougher than needed, kinda forgot he didn't know yet that Milton was the one who was infecting me." The man in question paled when he realized who her husband was and Herschel then looked at the man with a fury in his eyes that only a father can pull off.

"Go meet me at the car, I can put in some new stitches just to hold it together until we get back home and I can do them proper again." Herschel stood up and Buffy followed him to the car and opened the trunk for him to sit and stitch her up as she stood there. She held her shirt and stood still and smiled at his grumbling at having to redo the stitches. She did not flinch and waited until he finished taping it up before lowering her shirt back down.

"How much longer do you think they will be in there?" Buffy quietly asked Herschel this, ignoring the looks Andrea was giving her when she glanced at the door to the building.

"Hopefully not too much longer." Herschel said this as Martinez and Daryl came back to the vehicles, Daryl saw Buffy and went over to her.

"Doc fix you up?"

"All fixed and bandaged." The whole time Daryl was now keeping his body between Buffy and Milton, she was not sure if he even realized he was doing it. "Thinking about scaling up and taking a peek in. Any objections?" She raised her voice slightly and directed this to Martinez as well.

"Leave your crossbow and you hear no complaints from me." She nodded and handed her crossbow to Daryl.

"Be right back." She moved to the side of the building out of site and was only gone for about five minutes before jogging back around to them.

"I think it may be wrapping up soon, there is drinking to be had now." Daryl nodded and handed her back her weapon which she slung over her head and settled it on her back in one movement.

They stood there again. Rick's group against the car Herschel drove. The Governor's two men against the truck they rode in on and Andrea was still sitting in the middle. When the door finally opened the two men stepped out into the light and headed towards their groups.

Buffy climbed onto the back of the bike with Daryl as Rick got into the passenger side of the car with Herschel, she ignored the look from Herschel, she figured she was getting the stitches done again anyway might as well feel the wind in her hair. The Governor climbed into the truck and Andrea stood up and looked between the two groups and took a step towards the truck. Engines started and they headed towards their corners of the map once more.

* * *

Once back in the prison the tension was thick in the air.

"Momma! Poppa!" Hope came running up to them and Daryl scooped her up.

"Did you have fun with your Uncle Merle, Princess?" Daryl asked her that and she nodded smiling then leaned close to whisper in his ear.

"Unka Merle got into a fight with Unka Glenn. Aunt Beth shot a gun in the air." Daryl raised an eyebrow and Buffy gave an eye roll.

"Boys." She took off her crossbow and held her arms out for Hope and they turned their eyes to Rick as he stood on the stairwell.

"Had a meeting with this Governor. We are going to war."

* * *

After the announcement Rick took watch and requested Herschel to join him. The rest went to their own corners and spent time with their loved ones in light of the announcement. When they gathered for dinner only Hope's chattering could be heard in the room. The threat of war over their heads, the angry glares that Glenn was still shooting Merle. The looks of questioning in the gazes of both Rick and Herschel towards Michonne. She had to do something, years of being a general with her own army was guiding her so with a sigh Buffy stood up and everyone turned their heads to look at her.

"Rick said we are going to war. Men like the one we are going up against are only as powerful as we let them be. Walkers are easy, they only think of one thing, the need to feed. Men like The Governor are driven mad by power and vengeance until there is nothing left but the madness within. We are strong, we are a united front. In the movies we are the rag-tag group of underdogs. We fight for family, for each other. I know we want to shield all the kids from this, but we can't. We will be killing other humans and there is nothing that will change that. All we can do it pick up our emotional pieces when this is all over. We have a general, we follow him into the brink, and hope we make it out the other side. We have two days, we prepare our minds, bodies and weapons. Most importantly we tell our loved ones that we love them, because it is their faces we are wanting to see when this is over." The group was silent until Faith spoke up with a shouted "Hell yeah!" Then the others cheered along with her. Buffy did a mock bow and nodded towards Rick before she resumed eating.


	32. Let The Sorrow Begin

Disclaimer – Still do not own any of them, only my twisted imagination  
AN – Takes place during 3x15 – This Sorrowful Life :(  
AN2 – Playing with more flashbacks.

* * *

_**"We should get some flower seeds on this run, some that are full of color." Glenn, Daryl and Rick all looked at Dale with raised eyebrows.**_

_**"I think that hat is sittin' too tight on your head lately old man." Daryl said this and Glenn snickered.**_

_**"Now, now, here me out. Flowers are beautiful and this new world is harsh. With the girls, and the new baby on the way, don't you think they should have something beautiful to look at as well?" The three men looked over and watched the women and children in the group. War weary and on constant lookout, even in the more secure area that was the prison.**_

_**"Shit, fine. If I see any I will." Daryl said this to the surprise of Dale, Glenn and Rick then stalked off to gear up for the run.**_

_**When they got back from the run Daryl was the last to enter back into the prison, he was out by the fence line of the outer yard, jabbing an arrow into the ground very once in a while then emptying a packet into the ground. He was almost done when Dale came out to where he was.**_

_**"Buffy is looking for you. Hope apparently won't settle down to go to sleep until you get back."**_

_**Daryl smiled a bit. "Almost done. You were right, they need pretty stuff, being girls and all. Hope, Sophia and Beth especially, and if'n the new baby is a girl." Daryl rubbed the back of his neck as he said this, looking a bit bashful.**_

_**"You are a good man."**_

_**"Tell anyone and I will shoot an arrow in your ass." Daryl said this and walked off leaving an amused Dale in his wake.**_

* * *

"Rick wants to meet with me about something." Buffy looked up at Daryl and nodded with a smile on her face, she was feeling better today, wounds from her previous encounter with the Governor were finally healed and she got almost a full night's sleep.

"Okay, have fun. I have to give Hope her bath anyway. Just because there is a war coming does not mean she can be a stinky butt." Buffy blew a raspberry on the little girls tunny before she picked up Hope, and placed her on her hip and Daryl bent down to kiss his wife on the lips then his daughter on the top of her head before going to meet up with Rick.

"So what is so important that we had to exclude the others?" Daryl asked this of Rick as he approached the man and Herschel in a rarely used portion of the inner yard.

"The Governor offered me a deal that day. We give him Michonne and he will leave us alone. I don't feel right about it, but it has to be done. We have to do it today, quietly. We need to have her there by noon. We can tell the others once this is done. It's the only way."

Daryl hesitated for a moment, trying to ignore the voice in the back of his head that sounded a lot like Buffy. Resigned to his role he spoke. "Got a plan?"

"Tell her we need to talk, away from the others." Daryl looked to Herschel when Rick said this.

"It just ain't honest man."

"No, it's not." Herschel agreed with Daryl as he got back on his crutches and made his way back into the prison.

"We do this, we avoid a fight. No one else dies. Haven't we suffered enough losses? Hasn't Buffy lately?"

"Okay." Daryl agreed and Rick for a moment felt bad bringing up again what had happened to Buffy, but he needed Daryl to make this happen.

"We need someone else." Daryl nodded at Rick, knowing that he would want Merle in on this.

"I'll talk to him."

"No, I will."

"Then I'll go with you."

"No, just me. You need to keep Buffy and Faith from catching wind of this."

"Now that really feels wrong, they should be involved in the discussion. Michonne is one of theirs." The voice in his head was getting harder to ignore.

"Do you think they would agree to this?"

"Fine, just tell me when." Daryl walked off and left Rick alone in the secluded corner of the prison and went to find Buffy. On his way he passed Michonne and Faith practicing sword moves, a now clean Hope in between them with a stick and was trying to mimic them.

"Where's your Ma?" He crouched down to her level and Hope looked up with a grin and pointed towards the door to the prison. "Carry on ladies." He left and went inside the prison in search of his wife. He found her in the mess area walking and bouncing with a cooing Judith in her arms.

"Hey took you a while. Meeting with Rick go well?" He nodded slightly and came up next to her and let Judith grab on to his finger.

"There is something we have to go do. May be a while." His clipped words as he spoke made her turn her head to look up at him, searching his face for anything as she spoke.

"Okay, just be careful with whatever it is. Not sure why Rick is keeping Glenn and I out of this now, we have always been part of his planning before unless...it is something we would not agree to." The look of guilt on Daryl's face confirmed it. She sighed softly before uttering. "I love you. Go and do things, come back to me."

"I will, just remember that you love me later." She did not speak just nodded and leaned into his embrace.

"I've got the little one, they need you two outside for some fortifications." Carol said this and Buffy handed the baby over to her before they stepped outside. Maggie, Carl and Sophia were already in between the fenced in walkway distracting walkers.

"So what's the what?" Buffy asked this as they approached.

"Traps in the grass if they try to tear up the yard again." Faith answered her and both she and Daryl hopped in the back of the pickup so Glenn could start driving. It did not take them more than an hour to lay their traps in the overgrown prison yard. Michonne, Buffy and Faith took care of walkers that were not distracted that were getting too close to the men. Rick was waiting for them, opening the gate for them on their return.

"They try to drive up to the gate again maybe some blown tires will stop them." Glenn said this as he exited the truck, in response to the questioning look on Rick's face.

"That's a good idea."

"Yeah, it was Michonne's." Daryl stated this and gave Rick a look that Buffy could not interpret.

The woman in question came around from her side of the truck. "We don't have to win, we just have to make their getting at us more trouble than it's worth."

"Always been my philosophy." Faith gave Buffy a smirk as she said this, trying to break a tense silence that was happening. Maggie, Carl and Sophia came in from their gate at that moment as well. Once all together they headed back inside the prison.

They all went to different corners to check on things after a quick group meeting. Buffy was laying Hope down for her nap when she spotted Daryl walking in with a more stoic than usual look on his face, his eyes scanning the area.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin' things will work out in the end. Just a little argument with Glenn."

"Over Merle again?"

"Yeah. You seen him around?"

"Saw him head down to the lower levels after he had a slumber party gone wild with the mattresses."

Daryl gave a small chuckle at that as he noticed the stuffing strewn in the hallways. "Thanks. Have a good nap Hope." The little girl grinned at him and rubbed her eyes before she rolled over to her side and started to fall asleep.

"Carol. Can you peek in on Hope every once in a while?" Buffy stuck her head into Carol's cell as she asked this.

"Sure thing."

"Thanks." Buffy left in search of Faith. She walked through the mess area and Herschel was reading out loud from the Bible to Beth and Maggie. She walked quietly so not to disturb them. She stepped outside and took a look around for Faith. She spotted her in one of the guard towers and waved to Rick as he passed by her but he did not seem to notice her. She jogged the rest of the way up to the tower and scaled up the side to join her sister Slayer.

"Usually aren't so showy with the Slayerness."

"Feeling itchy, thinking about grabbing you, Michonne, Carl and Sophia for a little yard cleaning."

"Enough daylight for that still. Sounds like a plan. Race you down?" The Slayers grinned at each other and began to climb down the tower, both jumping then landing on the ground at the same time.

"So, most walkers killed wins?" Faith suggested this and Buffy nodded in agreement.

"You round up Carl and Sophia while I go and find Michonne." Faith nodded and they went their own ways. Buffy's search for Michonne ended at the generator room where she caught the last part of Daryl and Rick's conversation.

"He took her here, fixed her up."

"Damnit! I'm going after him." She could hear Rick kick the metal of the generator.

"You can't track for shit."

"Then the both of us."

"Who are you tracking?" Both men turned and looked slightly guilty as they saw her leaning against the side of the generator, crossbow held loosely in her arms.

"I'll take Buffy with me. Explain on the way, didn't feel right keeping her in the dark anyhow. I said I will get him and I will. Just remember Rick, you're family too." Buffy raised a questioning eyebrow at Rick as she followed her husband outside.

"What was that all about?" Buffy finally asked the question she had been wanting too since they left view of the prison.

"Rick left out part of the meeting with the Governor. He was gonna take him up on it, then changed his mind." Normally she was pleasantly distracted by his slow drawl in the way he spoke, she was more focused on what he was keeping from her.

"What was the out?" He was not fooled by the calm in her voice.

"Michonne."

"Rick asked Merle to help?" Her tone somehow got more cool.

"Yeah."

"He asked you to help." Now her voice had dropped an octave.

"Yeah."

"Who else knew?" Eyes narrowed now, she turned her gaze to the horizon, waiting for his response.

"Herschel. That's it."

"I see." She punctuated that with a bolt zipping through the air into the head of a nearby walker. She walked over and retrieved it, cleaned it off again before loading it back into the crossbow. He didn't speak, he waited for her to finish processing what she was just told. "I get why Faith and I were kept out. Hate that it had to come to that. You should have talked to her first. That is all I will say on this matter, I still love you and Rick will hear about this once all is said and done. I know why he wanted to do this, and I know why he stopped. It is hard being the leader, you have to make the calls that can get people hurt or killed.." She finished her statement quietly then stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, a sign that her anger at him was over. "Now, let's go find Merle before he delivers the package." Daryl nodded and began tracking his brother again. They had been walking for almost two hours when they spotted Michonne stabbing the head of a walker on the ground. No Merle in sight.

"Hey! Where's my brother? You kill 'im?" Daryl asked this of Michonne as they approached her.

She shook her head before responding. "He let me go."

"You could have broken free at any time." Buffy stated this as she looked at Michonne.

"I was willing to do this for the children."

"Don't let anyone come after us." Daryl took off running, Buffy right behind him. It did not take them long at the speed they were running to make it to the abandoned silos where the first meeting with the Governor was held two days ago.

"You go left, I go right. Too many fresh tracks to see what's what. Something went down, all the walker bodies are a big tip off." Buffy nodded and went around the other side of the building, quietly taking out two walkers on her side before coming around the back of the building.

She caught sight of Daryl with a look of devastation on his face, she followed his line of sight and saw the walker that looked to have died of a gunshot wound to the chest, blood too red to be an old wound, then the walker turned slightly as it stood up and she saw the sunlight glint off the metal of was once Merle's arm. She stood there looking on in horror, with a hand over her mouth, as Merle's shambling corpse approached Daryl and he pushed him away again and again. His cries could be heard from where she was, he then tackled the thing that was once his brother and ended it's existence. As he stabbed it again and again she ran towards him and dropped to the ground next to him as he pushed himself away and cried tears of loss, tears of rage, tears of a future with his sibling that he would never have. Buffy knew those tears, she had them herself when she lost Dawn.

They just sat there together on the grown in the setting sun, amongst the corpses and chaos, mourning the loss of a good man.

* * *

**_"Unka Merle!" Merle looked down at the small blonde that was stamping her feet._**

**_"Yes, little miss?" She said nothing, just hugged his leg then ran off giggling. Merle turned and looked at Daryl._**

**_"Your kid is more like your wife every day." Daryl smirked at his brother before responding._**

**_"I know."_**

* * *

_**"I just want my brother back" Daryl said this and placed his hand tentatively on his older brother's shoulder.**_

* * *

**_"You are a good man deep down inside Merle. I am happy that you are part of this family. That is the most important thing. No matter what anyone else says, you have me, Daryl, Hope and Faith."_**


	33. Bury Your Dead

Disclaimer – See Ch 1

* * *

Buffy and Daryl sat there for another hour or so, tears now dry, rage released and breathing returned to normal. As the sun went away completely and the moon began to shine down, Daryl gave her a one armed hug and stood up and stretched before holding out a hand to help her up as well.

"Think you can get that car running again?" Daryl looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably could. Why?"

"I can carry him all the way back home, but a ride would be nice since I am still running on half strength for me. We bury our loved ones, I won't let you or anyone else argue with me on this." He nodded at her and made his way to the abandoned vehicle and after a few minutes was able to get it to run again. Once running, Buffy picked up Merle's body with little effort and carried it over to the car then gently placed him in the backseat. "Let's get home." She said this and slid into the passenger seat and placed her hand in his upturned one as he drove them back to the prison in silence.

* * *

They stopped the car just inside the prison gates where the downed fence was, they walked the rest of the way to the group's makeshift graveyard. The spike traps set earlier stopped them from being able to drive that way. Buffy carried Merle and Daryl took point and took out one walker after another then took a shot at a noise to the right of them.

"Damn, D. Hold the fire." Faith was standing there, the crossbow bolt in her and she gave it back to the man and then turned her eyes to Buffy and saw her holding Merle's body. "Fuck, I'm so sorry." She did not speak again, just gave a short whistle up to the town and Michonne soon joined them on the ground.

She took in the scene with sad eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss, both of you." Michonne said this and took up a defensive position on the outside of the three others to take care of any walkers as they buried their fallen member.

Once Merle was buried, the four went into the prison proper and the rest of the assembled masses looked up in surprised to see the four of them walk in. Buffy noticed a fresh back eye on Rick's face, she looked sideways to Faith who gave her a slight nod.

Hope was sitting at a table with Carl and Sophia. She looked around and her face scrunched up. "Where Unka Merle?" Daryl went over and picked her up and with a fresh set of tears Buffy looked at Hope.

"Uncle Merle didn't make it. There was an attack."

"Like T and Lori?"

"Yeah, Princess, just like that." Daryl answered her and was not surprised when Sophia and Carl stood up and gave comfort where they could. Daryl placed an arm around Sophia's shoulders and Buffy brought Carl in closer and stroked his hair.

"He did what he did to give us a chance to live. So that is what we will do, live."

"I'm sorry to both of you. I am. I told the others what was going on, we put it to a vote. Do we stay or do we go?" Daryl saw the look on Buffy's face and spoke for the both of them.

"Give us the night." Rick nodded.


	34. War Time

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1  
AN – This takes place during 3x16 – Welcome to the Tombs  
AN2 – To address some of the concerns, I am following the TV plot so the updates will be slower. I am going to have some short chapters of life between the seasons that may or may not coincide with the time line when season 4 starts up, but hey this is a work of love so with love I will write. Also I am so sorry that this took so long to come out, I have written and rewritten parts of this until it felt like my fingers would bleed, it just did not want to get written and I am still not fully happy with it, plus my muse decided to have ADHD and start tangents to two more chapters that are almost fully functioning members of fanfiction society...

* * *

They were cleaning out the cells and loading their things up into the vehicles. Not the move of the smart to actually move out, but to give the illusion that they had. Herschel, Beth, Carl, Sophia, Judith and Hope would be off site in case things went sideways so they could get out.

"I should be helping with this." Carl muttered this as he was walking past to load his stuff into the back of one of the cars. Buffy heard and approached him.

"Carl, can I talk to you for a minute?" The young boy nodded and they went to an area where the activity was scarce. "I know you want to be in this, I understand that need, but we need you to be with them. Herschel is a great shot, Beth is pretty good too now that Daryl and I have been working with her. You want anyone else to be the one to protect Sophia? What about your sister? Most of all I am trusting my daughter with you. Daryl and I have worked hard with you, Beth and Sophia for just this reason. If the shit hits the fan then they need someone to step up, to regroup and move on to safer places. This is not just your dad's call. This is mine and Daryl's as well. If you want to be mad at one of us on this, you have to be mad at us all, we are the ones who are helping in pushing you to be more than a kid that you should be."

"I'm not mad at you and Daryl. Just Dad." The young man said this while looking at the ground.

"Then you need to seriously sit down and talk to him when this is all over."

"Yeah. Okay, I can do that."

"Okay, now keep them safe for us."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ma'am! Listen to you, just hope I don't tell Daryl. Next you will be calling him Sir." Carl just grinned at the woman and bumped into Daryl on his way to Buffy, she heard his cheeky 'Sorry Sir' as he ran off.

"What was that about?"

"Just a boy turning into a man If he won't talk to Rick..." Her voice trailed off and she looked up at him.

"I'll talk to him if it comes to that. Now c'mon, Hope wants to tell you bye."

"Well I can't deny that request." She smiled up at him and took his crooked arm and they walked to the car that would take Herschel and the kids from danger.

"Momma, Poppa, bye bye. Stay safe."

"Bye, baby girl, you be safe too. You be good and be quiet okay?"

"'K." Buffy leaned into the car and kissed Hope on her cheek.

* * *

"This plan is flawed, B."

"I know that Faith, but I follow until I have to step in. We are not the leaders of this band of buggered." The two were walking back to the prison after hiding the rest of their vehicles. "Go on inside, I have something I need to do." Faith took a look at her sister Slayer and saw where her gaze had landed.

"Sure, just be careful."

"Always." Faith left her side and Buffy made her way quickly over to the graveyard that had done nothing but grow since they got there. Once there she sat in between the graves of Lori and Merle. "I will do everything I can to keep them safe. Please forgive me if I fail. I failed the both of you, if I had been faster or less stubborn when the prison was overrun, maybe I could have saved you Lori. Rick is still falling over the rails of sanity, we are trying to keep him tethered but he has to want it too. Your boy and baby girl are top priority right up there with Hope." Tears that she had been holding back for a while started to silently run down her cheeks. "Merle, you damn stubborn fool. A part of me thinks it would have been better if you never came back to this prison, if Daryl never knew you were really alive. Then he could have hope, not this soul crushing ache that comes from knowing your last blood relative is gone forever. I hope you have your peace now, Brother." Slowly she got up and made her way down the row of graves and stopped at Dale's. "We need your guidance more than ever now, we have been broken and patched up so many times I don't know if we will ever look the same." With a sigh Buffy looked back to the prison and saw Daryl waiting by the fence for her. She gave a small wave and wiped her face with the back of her hand as she made her way to him.

"E'reythin' okay?" Daryl looked down at Buffy and saw how run down she was looking. In all the time he has known her she had never looked this tired and defeated, then again she had been through more than most people in the past month.

"It will be. We ready?" Daryl sighed at his wife's stubborn nature before answering.

"Yeah, getting into positions now." She nodded and started to slowly make her way back into the prison until he reached out his hand to grab her wrist and pull her up against him.

"What's wrong?" Daryl didn't speak just took his free hand and cupped her behind her head and brought his lips down on hers. Buffy melted into his embrace, not caring that this was an uncharacteristic amount of PDA from her usual stoic husband, and when she felt herself being turned and her back hit the wire of the fence she reflexively wrapped her legs around Daryl's slim hips.

"Way to go D!." Faith's voice echoed across the open area and Buffy could hear a few chuckles, including a small chuckle from Daryl as he lifted his head from hers.

"What was that for?" Daryl smirked at her and helped her to her feet before he took her hand and led her to the others. "Seriously? You are just going to leave me wondering? Oh you wait until this is all over! You are in for it big time." Buffy extracted her hand and huffed as she went into the prison without him.

"Pretty smart way to keep her alive, irritate her into it." Faith said this as she looked over at Daryl, a new appreciation for the man that unknowingly hooked up with a Slayer with a short shelf life. He didn't respond verbally, just nodded his head at her slightly before entering the prison himself to take up his position.

* * *

Buffy's legs were starting to cramp up as she sat in the same crouching position for so long. She stood slowly to get blood to circulate back in when she heard the faint sounds of explosions and large caliber ammunition fire outside above them. A few minutes after the gunfire outside she could faintly hear the group of intruders opening the doors and searching their main living area, then they came to the entrance to the tombs. She held her breath and waited with smoke bomb in hand to release when she heard them get close, Faith was in a secure cell across from her ready to do the same.

The metal door creaked open, the sound louder than she remembered as the Governor's men began to advance down the hall to their position. She could hear them slowly making their way towards them, failing at being as quiet as they thought they were being, the harsh breathing of those people who were never meant to be soldiers were easily picked up by her ears. Once they were at the door before their, both she and Faith opened up and threw out the smoke bombs. That queued the gunfire from the cell behind them, then that gunfire alerted Carol in the generator room to start up the alarms. The walkers from deep inside the tombs started to fill the hallway at the noise and the Governor and his people started to fire into the smoky darkness at the shambling corpses as they made a quick retreat. Once they cleared out of the hall, the sounds of gunfire could barely be heard topside as the alarms were still blaring.

Buffy counted to ten then she opened her cell door, Faith doing the same then they started to dispatch the walkers that were still in the halls. The were quickly joined by Michonne, Rick and Daryl in that effort made their way topside to join Maggie and Glenn.

As they stepped outside the prison they surveyed the area with battle weary eyes.

"We did it. We drove 'em out." Rick's breath was labored as he said this.

"We should go after them." Michonne added this and Daryl nodded his head in agreement before speaking.

"We should finish him."

"It is finished. Didn't you see them hightail it out of here?" Maggie said this and Buffy gave her a sad smile and shook her head slightly.

"No, we can't take the chance. He's not gonna stop." Glenn said this and Carol spoke in agreement.

"He's right, we can't keep fighting like that."

"What and take the fight back to Woodbury? We barely made it back last time."

"He don't care. Got a score to settle with that man." Daryl was pacing as he said this and Buffy laid her smaller hand on his forearm to stop him.

"Yeah. Let's check on the others." Rick stated this and they began to walk inside the prison again where Herschel and the kids were now that the sounds of gunfire had stopped. Buffy saw Beth walk in holding Judith and Rick walked over to them to kiss his daughter on her head them knelt down to embrace Carl. Sophia and Hope came in together in front of Herschel and Buffy ran forward to embrace them both before releasing Sophia to go to her mom. Buffy stood with Hope in her arms and as Faith passed by then she ruffled the girls hair and went to unload the car. Daryl walked over and folded both of them into his arms and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Carl shots a man." The both turn their heads and look down at their daughter and they processed what she said in her soft whisper. Then they looked to Carl, catching the conversation he was having with Rick.

"Dad, I'm coming to Woodburry."

"Carl..." Rick started and Carl interrupted him.

"I did my job out there. Just like all of you did. Took out one of the Governor's soldiers." Buffy's breath caught in her throat at this.

"One of his soldiers? That kid running away? He stumbled across us." Herschel's voice was calm, but they could all hear the tone of disapproval.

"No, he drew on us."

"I'm sorry you had to do that."

"That's what I was there for. I'm going with you." Carl walked off and Buffy handed Hope to Daryl and followed him, she caught up to him in the courtyard.

"Carl." The boy stopped for her to catch up to him and looked at her with the expression of an adult that had no place being on a kid's face. She dropped down to her knees and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

Carl hesitantly returned the embrace. "I had to keep them safe."

"I know, I just hate that it had to come to that. I am proud of you for protecting them. You did what had to be done."

"He wasn't much older than Sophia." His voice was low as he said this.

"You need to talk, there are four people here who will listen."

"Okay." Buffy slowly stood up and took the hat off of Carl's head then placed a motherly kiss on his forehead before placing the hat back on his head and making her way inside. She passed Herschel and Rick on her way to Daryl.

"Kid gonna be okay?"

"Time will tell." With that she welcomed the embrace of her husband and kissed the side of Hope's head that was not pressed against Daryl's chest as she slept.

"Gonna go with Rick and Michonne, finish this up."

"I wish you didn't have to."

"I know, but I do. You an Faith have to be here to help back up Maggie and Glenn. We'll be okay. Small group and we know the way."

"You better make it back here. I want this done, I want to go back to just worrying about the cannibals at the fence."

"You are not right in the head sometimes. I'm gonna lay her down, then have to get ready." Buffy nodded and stepped back to let Daryl walk off to do as he said. Buffy went ahead and started to make her way outside and hooked her arm through Faith's and Michonne's as she did so. Faith gave her an amused smirk where Michonne gave her a raised eyebrow.

"It's a Buffy thing. You get use to it." Faith said this over Buffy's head and the other woman nodded and allowed herself to be guided by the small Slayer to the outside. Buffy released Michonne's arm once they were out there, but kept Faith next to her as she looked over the damage the weapons the Governor brought with him had caused.

"Michonne. Rule one." Buffy said this and Michonne once again looked to Faith.

"Don't die."

"Ah, I will do my best. Will also try to keep that fool husband of yours and the cowboy from getting themselves killed."

"I know you will." Buffy said this as Daryl stepped out into the yard with them and took a look at Buffy linking arms with Faith.

"Woman, I will be back, no need to go and find my replacement so soon." She shot him a grin at his comment and made a shooing motion for him to go get himself packed up and ready to move. Buffy unlinked her arm from Faith and three women headed to the vehicles to help the others. Rick passed by them and handed Michonne his rifle and headed over the bleachers where Carl was sitting.

Buffy was close enough to hear the conversation as Rick knelt down to loop Carl in the eye. Her heart breaking just a little bit more.

"Herschel told me about the boy you shot."

"He had a gun."

"Was he handing it over?"

"He has just attacked us."

"Yeah, yes he had." Rick paused a moment then asked again. "Was he handing it over?"

Carl sighed before answering. "I couldn't take the chance."

"You didn't kill Andrew, and he came back and killed Mom, Dale and T-Dog. You were in a room with the Governor, and you let him go. I know what he almost did to Maggie, what he did do to Buffy. The way he pitted Daryl and Merle against each other. You let him go after all that, and then he killed Merle. I did what I had to do. Now go, so he doesn't kill anymore of us." Carl got up then and dropped the badge that his father use to wear on the ground. Buffy hastily wiped the tears from her cheeks and finished up what she was doing then pasted a smile on her face as she went to Daryl's side.

"Stay safe. Come home." She stood on her toes and he bent down to meet her halfway as she gave him a kiss.

"Don't I always?" She laughed at the slight smirk on his face and went to join the others at the fence line to take out the walkers that were waiting so the vehicles could get out. Buffy stood there long after the others had gone back inside until she could no longer hear the sounds of Daryl's motorcycle then made her way to find Carl.

After a bit of searching, she found him in one of the guard towers that had not been taken out. Slowly she climbed up the steps and knocked on the door frame.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Don't see why not? Not as if I can say anything about it."

"You knew what happened?"

"It echoes in the prison, no matter how quiet people talk. Merle didn't exactly have an inside voice either. 'Specially when he was worked up over somethin'. Just didn't want to let you know I knew about more than the reinfecting that happened before."

"I'm sorry you had to know. You should not have to know things like that."

"It is the world we live in."

"Pretty dark there Carl. Tell me exactly what happened with the boy out there. I have to know it all so I can knock some sense into one if not two stubborn fools." Carl nodded and slid against the wall to sit on the floor and Buffy did the same on the opposite wall as Carl told her exactly how it all went down. "Again I tell you, you did good." Buffy got up then moved to sit next to him on the floor. "I know I'm not your mom, but made me feel better when my mom did this for me." As she spoke, she removed Carl's hat and guided his body sideways so his head was on her lap and she just ran her hand through his hair. A short while later, his breathing evened out and his face was once again in the peaceful expression that should be there. Buffy herself drifted off and that is how Faith found them some time later when she went looking for her on Hope's request.

"Buffy, it is dark out, time to come inside. Hope is asking for you and Sophia has been looking for Carl." The two of them both opened sleepy eyes and looked at her then started to get up and without speaking Buffy put the hat back on Carl's head and they followed Faith out of the tower.

"So should Daryl be worried more about you running off with a younger man instead of me?" Buffy made a face at the back of Faith's head and Carl gave a small chuckle. Once inside Carl went to find Sophia and departed with a small wave in Buffy's direction she nodded in response and bent down to pick up the waiting Hope.

"Hey baby girl. Ready to get clean?" Hope made a face and Buffy laughed.

"I have to bath Judith, I can take Hope to if you want." Beth offered this and Buffy shot her a grateful look.

"You are a wonderful woman. A herd of walkers, no problem. She somehow manages to make bath time into a full out war of wills that I am not sure I will win." Beth grinned at that and reached out for Hope and walked out of the mess hall.

"Buffy..."

"Not right now Herschel. I am not ready to battle your will again mine mentally. We can talk once Daryl is home and safe." The old man nodded slowly as Buffy left the room and settled against the wall of her bunk. She was not alone long, Faith soon joined her.

"So what was that all about in the tower?"

"Can't go into details, just help me keep an eye on him so he doesn't go into himself over this too much." Faith nodded and settled against the wall next to Buffy.

"You ever think you would be married, a mother to one and a den mom to three others?"

"No, I thought I would be a passable sister to one, a disappointing friend to two others, a worry to my watcher and only finding acceptance in you. This is more than I thought I would ever have."

"Dawnie, Wills, Xander and Giles loved you."

"Loved me, yes. Understood why I was the way I was? Not so much. Even with all the reading about Slayers, you have to be one to get it." The two sat in silence side by side on the bed. They were not alone for long, soon the Hope was brought back by Beth and settled into bed, then Sophia came in and curled up in the bed next to Hope. An hour later Carl entered the room and did not say anything as he sat down next to Buffy and closed his eyes.

"See, you are a den mom." Buffy punched Faith lightly in the arm then called Beth's name as she went walking by with Judith.

"Give me AssKicker. You get some sleep. I want you to take the next watch with Faith." The younger girl nodded and passed the baby to her. "You need sleep too, Faith."

"I can sleep right here." As the other Slayer said this she curled herself up into the corner of the bed and fell off into sleep.

"If this keeps up, we are going to need a bigger cell soon, huh?" Buffy said this with a smile as she looked down at the now slumbering infant.

* * *

As morning broke, the remaining prison group went about their daily activities as best they could, all of them worried about Rick, Daryl and Michonne.

They had just finished with breakfast when they heard yelling from outside. They all ran out to see Beth, Maggie and Glenn herding the walkers out of the way so Faith could open the gates. The truck with Rick and Michonne in the cab came in first, followed by a school bus. Time seemed to stand still for Buffy as she held Hope to her, Carl by her side, until she saw Daryl and his bike coming in behind the bus. She gave Carl a smile and took off running towards Daryl. He barely had time to brace himself before he had an armful of Buffy and Hope.

"Told you I'd be back." She smiled at the smug tone in his voice.

"I know."

"Brought a few along with us." Buffy looked at the people coming off of the bus, the old and children that the Governor did not see fit enough to fight, there were also two people who looked familiar to her but she could not place why, and one of the ones that stormed their home.

"I see that."

"We can throw down about this later, this is how Rick wanted to play this. We got to get them settled and bury Andrea."

"How's Michonne?"

"She was her friend. About as good as you could imagine. She stayed with her until the end." Buffy closed her eyes and tried not to think about the changes that were about to happen. More people means more supply runs, more liability, strangers in her home. People that could die in their sleep and take them out from the inside if they were not careful. Too many unknowns. Too many risks.

"You're right. We bury our dead, then deal with the rest."

"Damn right I'm right woman. 'Bout time you started realizing that more." Buffy lifted her head and stood on her toes to kiss his chin.

"Damn right." Hope's voice rang out and Buffy shot a mock glare at Daryl, who only laughed in response.


	35. Now Listen Up

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1  
AN – This starts my shorter chapter updates to keep this going.

* * *

Buffy waited until the prison had quieted down for the night before seeking out Rick. She found him on watch in the tower and stomped her feet a bit as she walked to alert him to her presence. He turned and nodded his head at her in a greeting before resuming his watch.

"Anything interesting out there?" She asked him this as she picked up the other pair of binoculars and took a look.

"No, not really. You come up here for a reason?"

"Yeah, Carl, and the new people." Buffy heard Rick sigh and she continued on anyway. "I get why you brought them in, they would be walker food in Woodbury without the guards to keep the walkers at bay, but it is putting us at risk right now too. If we are keeping them, then I want them in another cell block. I don't know them enough to trust them."

"You trusted Axel and Oscar. They were prisoners here, not innocent people like these people are."

"Sure they were prisoners, but they had not spent a year under the Governor. What if one of them wants to prove they are good enough for him to come back and get? Stockholm is a powerful thing, Rick."

"Yeah, I get that."

"Do you? Seems you did this to prove something to yourself. No one on that run would have said anything and you know it."

"In a way I guess I am. Carl looks to all of us for guidance. He shot that boy because of the examples we have been."

"Listen here Officer Friendly. He shot that boy because he did not put down his weapon." Rick raised an eyebrow at her as she used Merle's pet name for him.

"Herschel said..."

"I know what Herschel said. I know how it looked, Carl told me how he saw it on his end. Tell me, before all this went down, if you told a suspect to drop his weapon and he just started to walk it to you rather than drop it, what would you have done? Would you have trusted that he would not turn and use it when he was closer? That he would not clock you with it? No, you would have shot them after they kept approaching. Tell me I'm wrong." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him.

Rick was silent for several minutes. "You are not wrong."

"Then that is what you start with when you talk to Carl. Goodnight brother." Buffy clapped a hand on his shoulder then made her way out of the tower to catch some sleep before it was her turn to take watch.


	36. Bonk

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1  
AN – A side story with Daryl and Carl

* * *

"Wake up, time to get something more than canned and bagged food for this group." Carl opened his eyes and saw Daryl standing in the door of his cell.

"Wha?"

"Five minutes, meet you out front." Daryl walked off after that and Carl scrambled to get ready in the time he was allotted. After he got ready, Buffy was waiting for him by the door.

"Here, breakfast, eat while you walk. Mind what Daryl says and bring back some real meat. Oh and have fun." Buffy gave Carl a gentle shove on his back to get him moving again as she followed behind him.

"You coming with us?" The young boys voice sounded hopeful.

"Nope, boys trip. I am just opening the gate."

"Oh." She gave a small smile behind his back at the sound of disappointment. Carl was a bit worried now, Daryl wasn't always the most friendly towards him, sure he was there when his mom died and his dad was off in his own world, but lately it has been Buffy, out of all the other adults, he had been going to for comfort. Carl sighed again when he spotted Daryl with his new crossbow strapped to his back and was holding his older crossbow.

"Strap it on and let's go. Burnin' daylight." Carl nodded and took the proffered weapon and adjusted it to fit on his back and stumbled back a bit from the weight causing Daryl to laugh. "You'll adjust to it."

"Have fun you two." Buffy opened the gate and helped them clear the immediate area before closing the gates back up and headed inside.

They had been walking for a few miles in silence when Carl spoke in a hushed tone. "You gonna talk to me too, about what happened?"

"Nope. Buffy said she already did."

"She tell you what we talked about?"

"No, said it was between the two of you. You wanna talk about it, I won't not listen." Daryl said this as he searched the area for walkers and game.

"You think I'm bad for what I did?" Daryl stopped walking and looked down at the young man and sighed before kneeling down before him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You did what me, Buffy, Faith, Michonne or your dad would have done. Even Glenn and Maggie may have done it. I ain't mad at ya. Don't think you are bad either. Just think you got the wrong end of the situation. Let me tell you somethin' too. The fact you are questioning if you are bad, means you feel guilt and bad people don't feel guilt." Daryl stood again and started to walk again deeper into the woods.

They were out there another hour with only a rabbit and a few squirrels to show for it.

"Hey Daryl."

"Yeah kid?"

"Think we should start trapping the animals and bring them back to the prison?"

"Not a bad idea, we can start it soon then, get their numbers back up. We can get with the others when we get back and work up a plan on where to put them." The low sound of a walker feeding and a soft whimper stopped their conversation. Daryl motioned for Carl to stay there and alert as he notched his bolt and took aim at the head of the walker. After a minute of no more signs of any walkers the two of them walked to the felled walker for Daryl to retrieve his bolt. The whimpering noise got louder as they approached and Daryl knelt down to investigate.

"Poor girl." Carl looked down and saw what the walker had been eating. A black lab was lying on her side, torn open as she tried to protect her pups. Carl watched as Daryl carefully moved the dog out of the way and took a look at the pups underneath. Only one had survived. The others looked to have been crushed during the scuffle. Gently, Daryl picked up the remaining pup and looked it over.

"That one gonna make it?"

"Think so. Think Hope will want it?" Carl looked up at Daryl in surprise at the slight tone of vulnerability he heard, seeing him as a dad in that moment.

"Think she will love it. Herschel can check it over."

"Her."

"Oh, then he can check her over."

"Yeah, let's start on back, be night soon." Daryl placed his crossbow across his back once more and arranged the small puppy in his jacket so she would stay safe and warm on the cold trip back.

They made it back to the safety of the prison with no problems, Glenn and Maggie helped them dispatch the walkers outside the fence and let them back in.

"You've watched me skin enough of these in the past. Think you can do it?" Carl nodded after a moment. "Clean the blade before you bring it back." Daryl handed Carl his knife and the game they caught before heading into the prison. Everyone looked up as he walked in.

"Where's Carl?" Rick asked this as Daryl kissed Buffy in greeting.

"Cleaning dinner."

"How was the hunt?" Buffy asked this, her eyes narrowing as she heard something whimper softly from inside Daryl's jacket.

"Fine, things are scarce. Carl had a good idea about trapping them to start breeding them back here."

"That is a good idea, Herschel can help with that too."

"Yeah, for now I have to talk to Herschel about something else." Daryl left the room and went in search of the former farmer and vet. He found him in his cell, reading. "Got a patient for you Doc." Herschel smiled softly as he saw the puppy that Daryl handed over to him.

"She looks good, make a good ratter for the prison too." Herschel handed the puppy back to Daryl and he turned at the gentle clearing of a throat behind him. As he turned he smiled at the wide grin that was on Buffy's face.

"Got Hope a puppy."

"I love you." Daryl looked at her with a soft smile.

"I love you too."

* * *

Carl came back in an hour later with the now skinned dinner and a clean knife for Daryl to inspect.

"Looks good. See a few things you can improve on, will sit with you next time. Get cleaned up and act surprised, and be nice." Carl gave the older man a confused look but went on to do what he said anyway.

"Carl, Carl! Lookit!" Carl looked down at Hope as she came running up to him with a wriggling black mass of puppy in her arms.

"What you got there?"

"Bonk."

"What?"

"Poppa got me a puppy. Momma and Unka Rick said I could keep her, I named her Bonk."

"That is a good name, I gotta get cleaned up. You have fun playing with Bonk." On his way to the showers he was shaking his head at the name of the new dog as he passed by Buffy and his dad fussing over Judith.

"Can't say nothin' about that name Carl. You had a goldfish you named Gold." Carl gave a hesitant smile in his father's direction before continuing on his way, it wasn't an earth shattering conversation, but it was a start.


	37. Welcome to Our Corner of the World

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1

AN - I missed this group :)

* * *

Buffy was impatiently pacing up and down the halls of the prison waiting for Herschel to finish his supply list. Judith and Hope were sick, one of the Woodbury kids brought a bug in with them when they came and had spread it to their two most vulnerable.

"Okay, here is what we need and if you see any thing else just grab it, if we can't use it now we can later if this spreads to the rest of us." Buffy nodded and took the list to add to the regular run list, and the wish list of the group, before heading back to their cell. Daryl and Beth were each sitting on a bed, Hope had her head in Daryl's lap, her little face red and tears in her eyes, Bonk was curled up next to her on the bed as well softly whining in sympathy for her tiny owner. Judith was not doing much better as Beth tried to calm her down.

"I don't like you going out there on your own." Daryl's voice was rough from lack of sleep and worry over the two kids being sick for the first time.

"I know you don't, but it needs to be done. We need as many people on guard rotation as we can. Too many unknowns. I will be quick, in and out. Been in there before." Buffy tried her best to reassure him and herself that this would be just a simple run.

"I know, but I remember what happened last time you were in that town." Daryl sighed as he looked down at Hope then spoke again. "Just be careful. Stay out of trouble." Daryl said this as he swiped the cold rag over Hope's face to try and bring down her fever some.

"I will. Love you."

"You too." Buffy kissed him quickly and placed a kiss on Hope's forehead before heading out to the yard. Faith was waiting for her by her bike.

"Not going to get a lecture from you too about being safe am I?" Buffy asked this as she approached.

"Not from me B. Just wanted to help open the gate for you. Seein' the kid sick in there is making me feel...maternal and that ain't right for me B." Buffy grinned at her.

"Sorry to make you hormonal there Faith. I will have Hope reign in the cute from now on."

"Get out of here, burning daylight." Faith laughed as she said this and moved to help Rick open and close the gate behind Buffy as she rode off.

* * *

Buffy ended up in the same small town where she and Merle were taken by the Governor's men just weeks before, there were a lot of stores they were not able to check and there was a pharmacy in there as well. Once she entered into the town, she turned the bike off, grabbed her satchel and adjusted her crossbow keeping an eye out for walkers. As she approached the door to the pharmacy she saw the door had a crowbar taken too it not too long ago, she sighed and said a prayer to whomever was still listening that they would still have some of the medicine for the children in there. There was not enough light coming through the dingy windows so she took out the small flashlight from her pocket then turned it on and held it between her teeth as she headed carefully to the isle that was labeled cold and flu. Buffy pulled out the list and grabbed what was needed and threw in some more bottles, was able to find some for adults that was shelved wrong before it all went down.

"What's next?" She looked at the list again and headed up and down the isles and found some more Advil, tampons, pads, some more rubbing alcohol, and a few ace bandages made this a good run. Not everything they needed off the list, but it was better than nothing. She was even able to score a few things off the indulgence wish list that was in the same area, mostly girly soaps and a few books. At least the kids would be okay. As quietly as she entered Buffy left the building and took another look around before heading further down the street to the vet office that was there. In addition to canned dog food, there were surgical supplies that Herschel had been wanting and since she was there she might as well stop in, hospitals were a no go without a full team to cover you so the supplies there would work. This door was pried open as well, she entered quietly and took a step inside and closed the door behind her, and as she turned on her flashlight she heard three guns cocking from further into the darkened building.

"Shit." She moved slowly to remove the flashlight from her mouth. "Okay, got it you have this place staked out. Just going to back out now and let you have it." As Buffy took a step backwards one of them spoke.

"Not so fast chica. Saw you across the street. That was ours too. You want to hand over what you took?" Buffy sighed once more, she promised Daryl she wouldn't get in trouble again.

"You have women and children in your group?" Buffy took a chance and asked this to the unseen voices.

"No, we don't."

"Look, I have a sick kid, I will empty the bag out so you can take what you want. I just ask that you be nice enough to leave the feminine products and children's medication. I am putting my crossbow down. I am keeping my knife on me, can't be too careful these days. Sound fair?"

"Sounds fair, go ahead." Slowly Buffy did as she said she would and placed the crossbow on the ground then emptied the contents of the bag. She noticed that one of the men, when he saw her crossbow, subtly rubbed his butt as if he was injured. She took a step back and watched them rifle through the scavenged items and came across the photo that she always packs in her supply bags. It was a simple picture she had taken Hope was sitting on Daryl's chest as he was laying down and she was talking about something, her face lit up with childlike wonderment and he had one hand steadying her and his other was behind his head, his face held the most serene look on his face and was listening to every babble as if what she was saying was the cure to this walker mess.

"Look G, it's Robin Hood from Atlanta. Never would have pictured him as a dad." Buffy tensed as the big man handed the photograph over to his leader. He looked at the picture then to her.

"Sheriff still alive too? And the Asian?" Buffy didn't speak, just looked their leader straight in the eyes. Just because they knew the men, did not mean they were friend and not foe.

"Felipe, she's not gonna answer you. If she has this picture then she is protective. They are her family, am I right?" She gave him a slight nod. "It is good to know they are still alive. They gave up some weapons back in Atlanta. Robin Hood there shot my boy in the ass, threatened the little man here with a severed hand." Realization dawned on her face.

"Oh, you must be Guillermo of the Vatos."

"That's right, chica. They talk about us?"

"Came up one night when Merle...when Merle was asking about what they did with his hand."

"Still wouldn't name my dog that. So he found his hick brother?"

"Yeah, he did. You disrespect his memory again and I will gut you without blinking." Guillermo stepped in front of Miguel to address Buffy.

"Forgive him, Miguel is still hot headed. Sorry for your loss then. Look we are looking for a more permanent location, there is medical knowledge we can share, plus the supplies we have acquired along the way." After he said this, Buffy took a few minutes to study the three men in front of her. At any point they could have attempted something but they had not. They were run down, banded together like they were kept their spirits up. Rick and Daryl may not be happy about this, but she was not happy about the people they brought back with them from Woodbury. She gave them a soft smile then spoke.

"Alright, pack it up and follow me. Oh is there still dog food in here?"

"Yeah, we will load it up in our truck." After saying that the men got to loading up their truck while Buffy packed her bag back up and made her way over to her bike. She started her engine and took off when she heard them start up the truck to follow, Buffy picked up her pace and they made it back to the prison in good time. Buffy slowed down until the gates were open then sped up, coming to a stop next to Daryl's bike once inside. She could hear the calls of the others for Rick and Daryl to come outside start up when they were at the gate and held her hand to tell the Vatos members to stay in the truck.

"You okay?" "Who you got there?" Buffy laughed at the questions in stereo that came from Daryl and Rick.

"I'm fine, picked up some people while I was out. Weapons down for the moment, okay?" Rick nodded, but kept his hand on the butt of his pistol. Daryl looked down at Buffy's face, not seeing any tension and put his bow back in it's resting spot. She smiled up at him gave a 'come here' motion with her hand at the people in the vehicle. As the three men got out of the truck, Rick actually smiled for a moment.

"How?"

"Good to see you too there Sheriff. There was this large group that ran through a few days after we last saw you. They came in to Atlanta and tore the place up, took all our supplies. They had more firepower on us and did not hesitate to use it. Jorge was the first casualty. They offered us our lives if we banded with them. Killed most everyone in there, there was no way we could stop them and we could hear them things getting closer from the gunfire. What choice did we have? We were with them for about a week when we caught on to the more devious nature of these guys." Guillermo looked around and saw Sophia and Carl amongst the group and paused for a way to phrase things more delicately. "They went on raids and took whatever they wanted. They came back bragging about a small camp they took things from with a man and his two daughters, left them alive, just took things." He paused and hoped his vagueness was getting across, the dark look on Daryl, Rick and Buffy's faces confirmed it. "We talked to our guys later, some of them were too scared to break apart. Miguel and Felipe here. We stole some supplies, snuck out that night, found the camp. We did what we could to repair the damage. Gave them some supplies and offered to travel with them, but they said no. Been hoppin' around from place to place, gathering things up until Maid Marion here ran across us." Guillermo finished his story and the group looked deep in thought.

"Soph, Carl." Buffy spoke their names and they came running over. "Gun or no gun, you two are still kids of the group, now can you do me a favor while we talk this out and run this stuff in to Beth and Herschel so they can get AssKicker and Hope on the mend? Who is in the tower?" Sophia went running in with the supplies, leaving Carl to answer with a frown on his face as he processed the news.

"Michonne and Faith." Buffy nodded.

"Okay, let them know what is going on, tell Faith we are 5x5. Then go inside and let the others know we may have some new faces. Okay?" Carl stood there for a moment. Torn between acting like a child and pitching a fit, proving her words right, or going off an doing what she asked him to do in order to protect him in a way. He sighed and nodded then ran in the direction of the guard tower. Once he was out of sight she turned her gaze to Daryl and Rick.

"Okay, kids are gone. Look I see those looks you two have. I understand those looks. Want me to argue on their behalf or you want to give in now and save us all some breath?" Buffy put her hands on her hips and stared down the two leaders of their prison group. She could hear the muffled laughter of the three newcomers at the sight it made. Two men who towered over her and she looked like a stiff wind would knock her over, they were caving in at a raised eyebrow.

Rick raised his hands up in surrender and took a step back. That just left Daryl and Buffy having a staring contest. The two of them seemed to be having an entire argument right there with just their eyes, then as soon as the starting started it ended with a soft smile from Daryl and Buffy on her toes to kiss his jaw then turned and smiled at the three men.

"Welcome to our corner of the world."


	38. Sophia and Carl

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1  
AN – A short with just Sophia and Carl as the main plot point, will probably be doing a few more like this.

* * *

"Carl." Carl looked up from the spot on the floor he was staring at to see Sophia at the entrance to his cell. It was the first time she has sought him out on her own since the incident in the woods.

"Yeah?"

"I miss you."

"Been here the whole time."

"No, not really." Sophia said this and stepped into the cell fully and sat down next to Carl.

"Didn't think you would want to be around me alone anymore."

"Why?" Carl turned his head and saw the genuine look of confusion on her face.

"Because I shot that boy."

"You were protecting us."

"Not everyone sees it that way, Soph."

"Then they are stupid." Her voice rose as she said this and Carl hesitantly reached out a hand to grab hers.

"Apparently that is what happens when you become an adult." The two young teens shared a smile and Sophia lay her head on Carl's shoulder.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Daryl and Buffy lately."

"Yeah, they are not as stupid as most adults. They help."

"I'm glad. Mom has been spending a lot of time with Tyreese lately."

"Yeah? How you feel about that?"

"I like that he makes her smile. She deserves to smile."

"Caught my dad checking out Michonne's ass the other day."

"Carl, language!" Carl gave a chuckle at Sophia as she took her free hand and lightly smacked him on his chest.

"Still true though. Miguel has been making eyes at Beth too."

"You see Faith giving looks to Michonne and Guillermo lately?"

"That's gonna be a blast to watch."

"Buffy says Faith is an equal opportunity checker outer."

"Things are gonna get interesting around here." As Carl said this, Sophia closed her eyes and just stayed where she was, neither one of them speaking again, just enjoying a new facet of their relationship.

Outside the cell two Carol and Rick listened in with a mixture of happy and sad on their faces as they realized at that moment just how much their two children were growing up.


	39. Luck of the Irish

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1 and add in Duffy for this chapter only  
AN – I just couldn't help myself. Not planning on them being in any more, just a one shot.

* * *

It had taken two days to clear out the stash in Woodbury and another week to set up the recovered solar panels to provide power to the mess hall (and small refrigeration units) and two cell blocks that contained people for some basic heat to run during these cold months.

Now that AssKicker and Hope were feeling better, Buffy was feeling restless, not the same as the high alert her inner Slayer was on when her child was sick, more of the there is something that needs to be done variety. As she and Daryl lay down that night he finally confronted her about it.

"Everything okay?" She was silent for a moment then sighed before speaking.

"No, not really. There is something I think need to do."

"How long would this 'something' take?"

"Maybe a week."

"You taking backup?"

"Thinking about taking Beth with me. Give her a chance to get out of here."

"Okay." At his one word answer, Buffy lifted herself up on one arm and looked at him.

"You really aren't going to press me for details?"

"Damn woman, after all this time you have not caught on to that? You wouldn't leave Me, Hope or Faith. Let alone any of the others if it was not something you thought important."

"I need to go back and take care of what I left behind." She said this and sunk back down and snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arm tighter around her, hid thumb absently stroking her shoulder. He has been expecting this ever since he had to put down Merle.

"Just give me this for piece of mind, map your route with Glenn before you leave. Leave a sign every hundred miles or so up and back. If you are not back in a week I am coming for you." Buffy smiled in the dark and nodded her head in agreement.

"You leaving out tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"I won't be here when you get up, planning on taking Carl out to start that trapping plan. Get him away from the stares of the new people in here. Maybe get him to talk some more."

"Sounds good. He is a good boy, young man, little adult? Either way, he is too young to have such a cold look on his face, I just want him to smile again once in a while when there is more than just one of us around. Don't want the darkness to eat him alive. Get with Faith when I am gone if you strike out, she went through something similar. You never come back from it, but you can find a balance. He and Soph are talking again, that has been helping, tough men like you and him need a gentle hand." Daryl gave a chuckle at that last statement and held her tighter to him. "I need to clean out the trailer on the bike, there is a sharp and pointy weapons cache that is at the manor, unless..."

"I'm sure things are as you left them. Don't worry about clearing it out, I'll do it before I head out."

"I love you, Daryl."

"I love you too, Buffy." He kissed the top of her head and held her close as they both drifted off to sleep.

When Buffy awoke she was alone and the sun was just starting to rise in the windows of their block of cells. She stretched and padded out barefoot to Herschel's cell, finding it empty she went further and saw him sitting in the mess hall.

"Herschel, I wanted to run something by you." The older man looked up at her with a smile on his face.

"What is it Buffy?"

"I am going on a personal run, and I wanted to take Beth with me. Gone maybe a week." Glenn walked in from watch on the tail end of the conversation.

"Where you going?"

"Cleveland. Daryl asked I get with you to map out my route before heading out in case we are delayed." Glenn nodded and went to find the needed maps for this and Buffy turned back to Herschel.

"That is my baby girl."

"I know, I am sure I will feel what you are feeling in a few years with Hope."

"I know you will do everything to keep her safe. It is not healthy for her to be stuck in here all the time. If she agrees you will have no arguments from me."

"With my life I would protect her, she is family just like you." Buffy kissed his cheek then went over to the table where Glenn now had the maps laid out and they got to work. They had been mapping things for about thirty minutes when the doors creaked open and Beth came in holding the baby and Hope was shuffling behind her, Bonk trailing behind her. The small girl walked over and hugged Buffy's leg.

"All alone when I woked up."

"Poppa went hunting and Momma has to plan for a trip. Now I need you to be good for everyone while we are gone okay? Poppa will be home by dark with Carl. I will be gone a little longer."

"Bring me presents?" Herschel and Beth chuckled softly and Glenn had a wide grin on his face.

"Even at the end of the world a girl has her need for presents. Yes, I will bring you back a present, now go eat. Beth come over here for a sec?"

"Need me to watch her while you are gone?"

"Only if you didn't want to come with me. Already talked to your Dad. It is up to you."

"Really? You mean it?" The pure joy shining on the young woman's face was contagious.

"Yes, as soon as you are ready we hit the road." Laughing, Herschel held out his arms to take Judith from his youngest daughter.

* * *

Soon they were on the road, Beth's excited energy made Buffy smile as she revved up the bike and they took off down the deserted road. Every hundred or so miles Buffy would stop and leave a sign for Daryl and siphon off some gas from an abandoned car or two to refill the bike and they took off again.

It was on one of these stops that Beth couldn't stop laughing when Buffy was starting the fuel siphon and gagged as the taste of gas hit her mouth.

"You think you would be better at that by now."

"You wanna try it little girl?" Buffy rose an eyebrow at her and Beth just shook her head and took a step back.

"No, no you are good. I would just end up drinking it all."

"I nearly did the first time I did it. Daryl makes this look so easy." Buffy said this as she leaned against the car while the fuel filled up the small gas can.

"Ya'll make a lot of things look easy." Beth had a tone to her voice that Buffy couldn't quite place.

"Got something on your mind?"

"You and Daryl make it look easy to be a family these days. Never argue, have a daughter, you can fight and shoot. How do you do it?"

"Oh sweetheart. We fight. May not be vocal, but we do. At the end of the day we have said our peace and one of us will bend and agree with the other. That is a marriage. As for Hope, she is the only one I'll ever have, so she is the only one he will. You don't take that for granted. As for fighting and shooting, I can teach you more, you just need to tell me what you want to focus on." Buffy removed the hose and walked over to the bike to top off the tank and secure the gas can back on the trailer. "Want to know what I can't do? Cook. If not for you, Carol and even Daryl I would have starved long before now. Even with my sense of smell I still cannot get the timing right and end up burning everything." Beth gave a slight giggle at that. "Come on, this area is pretty deserted, want to take her for a spin for a bit?"

"Really?"

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. Always good to have another person know how to ride in case Daryl or I are out of commission. Now get on and start her up." Beth nervously got on the bike first and Buffy slid in behind her and instructed her on the pedals and handles. They started off slow but soon enough Beth was whipping down the road as if she had ridden one all her life.

* * *

Once in a while they would eat when they stopped or just kill the walkers in the area and leave the needed signs and take off again, trading positions on the bike depending on the congestion in the area. Took them three days to get to their destination, not once on this trip did Beth ever ask where they were going or what they were going to do when they got there, when it was her turn to drive she just kept on the road unless directed otherwise by Buffy.

"We can camp out here, that minivan will be comfortable enough to sleep in. Better than the trees from the other night." Buffy slowly pulled the bike to the side of the van away from the road and secured the location as Beth setup inside the van. She could hear the sounds of Buffy throwing up outside and called out to her softly.

"Buffy, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Beth, think maybe I just swallowed too much gas on this trip."

"What are we doing out here?"

"Was wondering when you were going to ask. Just need to do something I should have done almost two years ago, that is if someone hasn't come in already and taken care of it."

"Your family?"

"Yeah, my family."

"Why take me then and not Daryl?"

"He knows why I do what I do, and Hope needs one of her parents there. As for why I chose you? I remember after the barn. I am not sure how I will react, just...I needed someone not hard and jaded with me on this. I need something human. You, Carl, Sophia, Hope and AssKicker...you are the heart of all of us, I know you will grow up and be just like us one day...I'm sorry it has to be like that." Buffy looked up at Beth when she felt her hand grasp hers.

"Thank you for trusting me with this."

"No problem, get some sleep. Who knows what we are walking into tomorrow." Buffy ended the conversation with that and pulled out the Polaroid of Daryl and Hope and placed it within eyesight as she took watch.

* * *

The bike pulled into the semi circle driveway of the manor and as she turned off the engine, Beth looked up at it and gave a low whistle.

"This was your home? And you were okay with tents and the farm and prison?" Her innocent questioning made Buffy chuckle softly.

"It is not the house, it is the people that make it home." Taking a deep breath Buffy walked up the steps to the front door and turned the handle, which was now unlocked. "It was locked when I left. Someone must have set up shop here already. Sorry to drag you out this way." Buffy started to walk back to the bike and Beth took a breath and went up to the door and knocked loudly. Buffy looked up sharply at the sound.

"What the Hell?"

"You need closure, to say goodbye." Buffy made her way quickly to the younger girl and grabbed her by the upper arm.

"Closure is not enough of a reason to invite trouble, what if there are people like Randall in there? I am still on the mend and can only fight off so many people. Let's go now before whoever is setup here now comes back."

"A little too late for that then lass." Buffy looked up and pushed Beth behind her so the younger girl was securely between Buffy and the wall. She mentally scolded herself for losing focus on her surroundings.

"Look, sorry to bother, we were just leaving. We don't want any trouble." The man just looked at her then his face broke out into a grin and he lowered his weapon.

"Murphy come on out, seems the lady of the house has returned." Another man stepped out from other side of the house and Buffy looked at the newcomer.

"Holy younger Daryl. Beth are you seeing this or have the bike fumes and gas siphoning finally gotten to my head?" The younger girl looked over her shoulder and spoke.

"No, that is what you are seeing. Did you bring your camera?" Buffy shot the girl a look over her shoulder.

"No, and why would I take a picture? To start an argument with my husband on how I found a younger version of him when I went to put down my family? I can see that going well. He would go hunting for weeks just to pout, then Hope would pout because her daddy is. I do not need two of them to deal with when they are in that mood." Their conversation stopped when two sets of throats cleared.

"We buried the bodies." The one that was not called Murphy stated this and Buffy looked at him, a look of confusion on her face.

"Why? Most just burn them when they take over a place."

"Not our way, tryin' to honor the souls that once lived here."

"Would it be possible...Can I..." Buffy could not find the words and Beth stepped in.

"She needs to say goodbye."

"Of course she does lass, come on then. Conner, by the way."

"I'm Beth and this is Buffy." The two women followed the men into the house and as Buffy walked in she suddenly had to run back out and expelled the little food that was in her stomach. She shook of the hands that were trying to help her up and went back inside. All the personal touches and photos that once were in the main living room were gone, only bare walls greeted her now, mattresses on the floor.

"We took the mattresses from the rooms downstairs, moved the personal effects from here and stored them, didn't seem right to get rid of them." Buffy gave a small smile to the men and she saw through the back window four graves with crosses. She did not speak, just looked at Beth and the two men, and once Beth nodded at her she went out the backdoor.

"Will you two be wantin' the place back then?" Conner asked Beth this as Buffy left the manor.

"No, she just came to put her past to rest. Her little sister, father and two friends. She made it out. We will be heading home after this."

"Where is home then?"

"Georgia." The men did not speak again, just looked at each other and nodded in silent communication.

Buffy came back in sometime later to Beth, Conner and Murphy fixing dinner.

"Too late to start on the road again, another day won't make a difference. Daryl will just meet us as we head back if it takes us longer. You need to sleep a full night before we head out." Buffy smiled and held her hands up in mock surrender at the mothering tone Beth had taken.

"I won't argue. You sure you two don't mind?" The men in question shook their head.

"It is your home."

"No, it is a house. Once we leave you can make it yours, no objections from me or mine." The men nodded and Beth began to dish up the food and they ate in silence. Feeling more herself after saying goodbye and eating something she decided to start a conversation with their new hosts.

"So you boys from the Cleveland area?"

"No, Boston."

"Must have been hard to get out of there to here."

"No harder than getting out of HOAG." Beth had a confused look on her face and Buffy moved slightly in front of her, hand sliding down to rest by her ankle where a knife was within reach.

"What were you in for?" Beth looked at the older woman concerned at the steel tone her voice had taken.

"Murder some would call it."

"What would you call it?"

"A calling from the Lord to clean the streets of mob bosses and other evil filth."

"No innocents?"

"None by our hand."

"Women?"

"No, no women and no children. Our Da was the same way." Buffy could sense their sincerity, and if they meant to harm them then they would have had the perfect chance earlier in the evening. She relaxed slightly then turned to Beth.

"Up the stairs, third door on the right was my room, go on and settle in for the night. I'll be down here when you wake up." Beth gave her a look then nodded as she waved to the men. Once she heard the bedroom door close she turned to the men. "Just because you seem like honorable men, doesn't mean I can afford to trust you when I have another life depending on mine."

"We understand. Want us to pull a mattress over to the bottom of the stairs for you?" She looked up at Conner in surprise. "Figured with the way you sent her up there you were planning on playing guard, even in your sleep. Might as well be comfortable since you have a long trip ahead of you."

"Sure, thanks." Conner nodded and then he and Murphy set to dragging over one of the mattresses to sit at he bottom of the stairs. She gave them a small smile and sighed as she sank into the comfortable mattress. "So much better than the bunks." Her little exclamation of delight had the two men laughing. As she settled into a more comfortable position, still not use to sleeping without Daryl or Hope with her, she pulled out her photo and propped it up against the wall and fell to sleep to the rhythmic sound of the men praying in Latin.

At some point in the middle of the night, Buffy woke up and rushed outside and once again was throwing up. She did not look up as she heard the heavy footsteps behind her and help her get back into the house. "May not want to get too close then, seems I might have caught what my daughter had."

"Made of tougher stuff than you think, lass. Come on, let's get you back to bed." Buffy looked up and saw it was Murphy that was helping her.

"You really do look a lot like Daryl."

"You are a lucky lady then, I am quite a handsome man." His grin was infectious and she smiled right back at him and when she sat back down on the mattress she picked up the photo and showed it to him. "That is a beautiful girl you have there, you are both very lucky."

"She is the best thing we found in this crazy world. Nothing but a terrified child when we found her, now she is a fearless little terror of sweetness." Buffy's eyes were starting to droop again as she spoke. Slayer or not, so many days of no real sleep was taking it's toll.

"Sleep now lass, you are a good Ma and will be back to your little girl before you know it." Gently he covered her with a blanket and took up guard for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Beth was up before Buffy, which was odd and she looked down when she was on the bottom step and looked around with a small sigh.

"What's wrong there lass?" Conner asked this as he quietly walked to the edge of the mattress that separated them.

"She gets so little sleep, I don't want to wake her, but I can't get past her guard post." The man grinned and held out his arms.

"Jump then, Conner will catch you." Beth rolled her eyes but did as he said anyway and jumped to the waiting arms that caught her and placed her gently on the ground. That quiet conversation was enough to wake up Buffy who watched the interaction with a slight grin.

"No need to be quiet, I'm up."

"You feeling better then? Murph said you were sick again last night." Beth looked to Buffy with concern when Conner said this.

"I'm fine. We can get on the road today, just need to gather some stuff up and we will be out of your hair." Buffy stretched and started up the stairs to the rooms that were once her and her sister's. She started in her room and went to the closet for some more leather pants that were hanging in there. Once she had half the backpack filled with the rightly rolled up pants, she pushed the panel on the wall to reveal the weapon's cache that was in there. She went through with weaponry and chose the pieces that would work again the walkers and left the rest. She moved to the bathroom next and emptied out the well stocked medicine cabinet.

She braced herself then opened the door to Dawn's room. She shook her head to stave off the tears and went inside. Beth and Dawn were the same size so she went to the closet and gathered up some clothing in there to add to the girl's wardrobe, Sophia would be fitting into them soon too if she kept growing like she was, then went to the private bathroom in that room and emptied out the supplies in there as well. As she wandered back out into Dawn's room she took a look at all the knick knacks and brightly colored pillows and posters that aligned the walls, the dust of time only dulling them slightly. On the dresser sat the only thing Dawn was able to take with her when Sunnydale fell. A musical snow globe that their mother had gotten for her when she was little. Buffy smiled and picked it up to bring to Hope. Two full bags, the snow globe and a few things from Xander's room were all she came down with.

"Beth go up to either mine or the room next to it and find a leather jacket you can move in. If you go on more runs with Daryl and I then you need better gear in case the bike skids." The younger blonde nodded and headed up to do as she was asked while Buffy started to pack up the bike. Beth came down a bit later with a jacket on, Buffy took her crossbow and handed it to Beth.

"Let me see." Beth raised it up and took aim, then released the bolt into a nearby tree. Satisfied, Buffy took the crossbow back from her and waved for her to retrieve the bolt.

"So this is all yours, do with it what you need to, pass the girly clothes on to the next friendly group you come across if they need it. There are secret panels and hidden crawl spaces filled with random things or leading to other rooms, so you can spend some down time looking for those. I cleared out the first aid items from the two bathrooms upstairs. You can have the rest, and the secret cache of first aid items that I cannot remember where they are when you find them. If you are down the Georgia way, avoid the man with the eye patch and a charming smile and come to the prison there, we can give you a place to stay if things get too hairy here."

"We will keep that in mind, you two be careful out there. Have to keep the beautiful things in this world alive and healthy." Buffy found herself surprised by the hug she was pulled into by Conner, she saw Murphy do the same to a surprised Beth then they switched.

"Keep that mirror image of me alive now, okay?" Buffy chuckled a bit at that.

"We keep each other alive."

"That is even better." They extracted themselves from the foreign embraces and climbed onto the bike. With one last wave they took off leaving the past and new acquaintances behind them.


	40. The Sweetest Guilt

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1  
AN – I needed some fluff and my muse agreed

* * *

Daryl came back later than he expected from his latest hunt. Only those on guard outside were still awake in the prison. He stopped by their room to grab a change of clothes and was surprised to only see Hope sleeping in there. He glanced in Faith's room on his way to the showers and when he did not see her there either he figured the two of them were off getting into trouble.

As he rounded the corner to the showers he stopped cold at the conversation happening.

"Damn, B. How long you been holding out on me? Tastes so good."

"Does it really matter Faith? I'm giving in now and giving you some aren't I?" That statement was followed by a hushed quiet them low moans from the two women.

"Faith, I think I am in love."

"What would Daryl say about this?"

"He doesn't have to know about this time Faith. I will give him some later, never has to know about right now. Fuck this is good." Buffy's low moan was a little too much for his curiosity and Daryl walked further into the tiled room. What he saw made him stop again and start to laugh.

Buffy and Faith were sitting in the corner of the room, fully clothed, a half eaten Twinkie in their hands and a box with more in between them. Daryl was laughing before they could wipe the wide eyed look of surprise off of their faces.


	41. Rain is a Bad Omen

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1  
AN – I am really sorry on how long this update took to get out, I am not entirely happy with how this chapter turned out, but I could keep tweeking it forever and never be happy I think. I will try not to let months pass again for the next update.

* * *

"I think we need to move Hope to her new room soon and push these two beds together so we can steal a real mattress from town." Daryl smiled over at Buffy as she said this and stretched then put a hand on her lower back to work out a pain that was there.

"I'll talk to Rick about a run later this week." Buffy smiled over at him brightly and kissed his cheek before crawling slowly out of bed. "Thinking about taking Hope on watch with me today. I have the lower level access from the garage."

"I think Hope and Poppa bonding time would be good. I was just planning on snagging a piece of roof and get me the rest of the way back. I want to be able to pick up a truck again, not just the bike." Daryl laughed at her pouting face on that, then reluctantly got up from the bed himself.

"Yo, B. Taking Soph, Beth and Carl out to the yard to clear it out some more and do some repair work."

"Sounds good, Daryl will be down in the garage on watch with Hope and I will be up on the roof, not sure where Michonne is planning on being today, if you need me, you know where I will be." Faith nodded at Buffy then went on her way to collect her charges for the day.

* * *

Buffy sat in the middle of the roof of the prison, Michonne followed her and was now taking up a sentinel position by the entryway. Buffy gave her a nod of thanks and a small smile as she closed her eyes and found her center. It did not take long before her inner focus changed to the all too familiar landscape.

_**It was raining in the desert this time. Buffy looked around the now muddy landscape and saw the First Slayer wailing at the sky with undisguised rage tinged with sorrow. Before she could approach her former incarnation, she was stopped by a familiar voice.**_

_**"Buffy, sweetie, leave her alone right now. She needs to mourn and rage." Buffy turned her head, eyes filling with tears at her mother's voice. **_

_**"Mom, I've missed you." Buffy did not hesitate to wrap her arms around her mother and hold her close.**_

_**"I've missed you too sweetheart, and I am so sorry. You have to be knocked down a bit more and I wish I could be there to comfort you." Buffy pulled her head back slightly to look at her mother with confusion and worry marring her young face.**_

_**"Sorry about what?"**_

_**"What is to come. There is nothing we can do to stop it. We all tried. We pleaded with them. Begged them to..."**_

_**"I ain't never begged for nothing woman. Maybe pleaded a bit for the other option. Never begged." Buffy smiled at the rough timber of new voice and the rolling of the eyes her mother was now doing.**_

_**"Wish Faith had known about that little nugget. She would have taken that as a personal challenge and broken that record." Buffy grinned slyly at Merle.**_

_**"Well for that little piece I might have."**_

_**"Merle!" Both Buffy and Merle laughed at the scandalized tone that Joyce's voice had taken.**_

_**"I know the deal with this, you can't tell me what this thing you could not stop is, but can you tell me when it will happen? I need to make sure the kids are safe." Joyce and Merle both looked at Buffy with an expression she could not place. Merle rubbed the back of his neck with this good hand and looked up at the sky. **_

_**"Kids are gonna be fine on this one. Don't go worryin' none about that. 'M sorry about this. If I had fought harder that day then you would be okay, and this wouldn't be about to happen." Buffy nodded at the gruff man, confused at what he was trying to say to her.**_

_**"Buffy, sweetie. It's already started." With her mother's words the rain poured harder and the wailing of the the First Slayer became louder and more frantic. A flash of lightening, then a rumbling of the earth beneath her feet, and both Merle and her mother were gone. Buffy started to make her way over to the First Slayer when there was another flash of lightening that landed right next to her. Buffy stumbled and knelt to the ground to get her bearings. As she stood up she saw her hands covered in blood in the light of the next flash.**_


	42. Chapter 42

Michonne was getting worried. Buffy had gone too still, this was not the still of a meditation, after a few moments of the too still nature, Buffy slumped over to the ground, face pale and breathing shallow. Then she could smell it, the scent of fresh blood was like no other. Michonne, in an uncharacteristic expression for her, gasped in horror, her eyes wide as she got closer to see the blond sitting in a small pool of blood. Without another thought she quickly picked up the Slayer Matriarch and went running towards C block to find Herschel. Along the way, Felipe spotted Michonne running through the halls and saw the blood.

"Take her to the infirmary, I will get Herschel and be right there." Michonne nodded and turned on her heel to switch direction to move towards the recently cleared out infirmary, and Felipe continued on towards C block. Herschel was sitting in his cell going over some notes that were spread out before him and looked up in alarm at the out of breath man.

"What's happened?"

"Not sure, Buffy was bleeding, Michonne is taking her to the infirmary." Herschel stood and handed the overly stuffed duffel bag of medical supplied to the younger man.

"Go get started, I will be right behind you." Felipe nodded and took the bag and started off running again, passing Rick on the way. Curious, Rick walked towards Herschel's cell and was almost knocked over by the man in his haste to follow.

"What's wrong?" Rick was now on high alert, his voice taking an authoritative tone as he asked this of the older man.

"Something has happened to Buffy, I am on my way to see what." Rick nodded grimly at Herschel's statement and moved out of the way so he could continue on.

"Go, I will send Carl in a bit for an update. I will keep Daryl and Hope from hearing anything for right now until we know what is going on." The older man nodded at Rick and continued on his way in the direction where Felipe had taken off to see what had now befallen the young woman.

* * *

"Okay, it's not too crowded out here right now, there is a group a little ways out there we will need to keep an eye on. Now, we have Daryl on backup in the garage if we need a sniper, but let's not get to comfortable with the idea of having backup like that all the time. We start in and work our way out. Carl and Sophia, stay together and within range of me. Beth, you get a little more freedom but still stay close enough where I can get to you fast if needed. Any questions?" All three people in question shook their heads. "Okay, let's..." Faith didn't get to finish her statement as she collapsed without warning to the ground.

"What happened?" Sophia asked Beth this as the older girl knelt down to check Faith out.

"I'm not sure, I'm sure Daryl saw what happened as well, but you run to get him anyway and watch Hope. Carl, I need you to help me guard her, we got walkers coming on us." Sophia took off back towards the prison, not stopping to answer any questions as Carl and Beth formed as much of a protective area as they could around the still unconscious Faith.

_**Faith was surprised to see herself in the desert, she usually only saw this when she was meditating with Buffy, this was her domain after all. Faith looked around and pushed the wet hair off her face as the rain beat down on her. **_

_**"Faith." Faith turned at the voice she had missed so much lately.**_

_**"Wes!" The dark Slayer ran and embraced the no longer stoic British man, and smiled as he placed a brotherly kiss on the top of her head. "What's going on?" Faith asked this, still embraced by the older man, her head on his chest could feel him sigh.**_

_**"We are flying under the radar here, they will not think to look for us in here. Not yet anyway." Wes looked around as he said this.**_

_**"Wes, please. What's wrong?" Faith stepped out of her former Watcher's embrace and looked at him, worry reflected in her brown eyes.**_

_**"Something is happening to Buffy and we were all forbidden to tell her what or why. Celestial gag order." **_

_**"What does that have to do with me being here?"**_

_**"They never said we couldn't tell you what was going on."**_

Beth and Carl managed to take out several walkers that encroached on them, they seemed to be gaining momentum on them now and just as it seemed they may be overrun a crossbow bolt and the sound of Rick's gun happened simultaneously.

"Dad!" Carl's exclamation was tinged with happiness as he and Beth continued to take out nearby walkers.

"What happened?" Daryl asked Beth this as he got to her side and switched to his knife to take out the walkers there.

"Not sure, she was talking then just passed out."

"Is she bleeding?" All three people gave Rick a quick curious glance as he asked this.

"Not that I could see. Why?" Beth is the one who answered. Rick sighed then spoke as he holstered his gun to pick Faith up off the ground.

"Same thing happened to Buffy just a few moments ago, she was bleeding though. She is in the infirmary now." It was only the fact that Rick now had Faith in his arms and the wave of walkers that were drawn by the sounds of the gun fire, that stopped Daryl from getting physical with the man.

"You ever plannin' on tellin' me my wife was hurt?" Rick turned his head as he walked and looked Daryl in the eyes.

"No, not until we knew something for sure, Herschel and Felipe are with her now to see what is wrong. Not going to apologize for that." Daryl's anger was abated slightly at that.

"You an' me are going to have a sit down once we know what is happening to these two." Rick nodded and continued on. Carl ran ahead and opened the gate then ran on to the main prison entrance to open the doors. Beth took up the rear to close their last remaining gate and hurried behind the men as they now ran to get Faith to the infirmary as well.

_**"How much trouble will you be in for this?"**_

_**"There is nothing we can't handle." Faith heard the new gruff voice and gave a small smile as she saw Merle standing there with Joyce and Giles behind him.**_

_**"Must be something bad to pull all of you out here to talk to me."**_

_**"When we were captured by the Governor's men and he had us there, the Governor took Buffy away for a bit and you know what he did after he infected her." Faith listened with rapt attention as Merle's voice spoke, becoming more gruff as he did so.**_

_**"I know that he raped her. Why are we going over this again?" **_

_**"That was never supposed to happen." Faith turned her head to look at Joyce as she said this.**_

_**"Well not in that order." Giles soft admission got a sharp gasp from Joyce.**_

_**"What are you saying there old man?" Merle got in Giles face as he spat out the question.**_

_**"It was supposed to be in the reverse order to help speed the repair to her reproductive system." Faith's face took a dark turn as she whipped her head at the man that was once a father to Buffy.**_

_**"So you are fixing a mistake now? Is that what I'm hearing?" Only Wes and Merle each grabbing an arm stopped Faith from seeing how much she could hurt an already dead man.**_

Rick and the others were running as fast as they could, as they rounded the corner to the infirmary, Faith began to struggle in his grasp as if she was trying to break free and fight. It was Maggie that was standing guard at the entry way.

"What happened?"

"Not sure."

"Take her in, place her on the gurney next to Buffy. Carl, see if daddy needs anything run to him. Beth, can you check on Hope? Rick, you can go in if you want to. Daryl, you stay right here." Beth and Carl went to do what they were asked to do and Rick deposited Faith in the room with Herschel and Felipe, then came back out to see the stare down happening between Maggie and Daryl.

"You gonna keep me out all by yourself?" Maggie stood her ground and narrowed her eyes.

"You know I am. You can't do anything but worry at this point anyway. Let my dad figure out what he can. If it was Glenn in there you know you or Rick would be holding me back in the same way." During this exchange, Rick had moved to Daryl's side and placed a gentle hand on the other younger man's shoulder.

"If I know the kids, they will be holed up in your cell. Let's go check in on them. Maggie will get us as soon as there is something to know." Rick looked at Maggie as he said this and she nodded her head.

"You know I will." Daryl nodded at the young woman and allowed Rick to lead him back to their cell block to wait.

* * *

"Any ideas as to what is happening to them?" Herschel asked this of Michonne, who was standing guard in the corner, as he surveyed the two women laying side by side. Even in their unconscious state their hands had reached across the gap to clasp in a bond of sisterhood that not even this could break.

"No, and only Buffy seems to be wounded." The older man nodded as Felipe removed the pants from Buffy so they could see what was happening. After a few moments, they both looked at each other and Herschel sighed with a sad tone before he called out.

"Maggie, go get Daryl. Felipe, get ready to fix him up when he finds out."


	43. This Flood Could Kill Us All

_**Seeming like an eternity of floating in a pain filled darkness with no end in sight, Buffy suddenly found herself back in the rain filled desert to see Merle and Wes holding back Faith from attacking Giles, while her mother looked on in horror and sadness.**_

"This is what you do when I am not around?" Buffy's attempt at levity had them all looking over in surprise, Faith was able to break free from the hold the men had on her and ran to embrace Buffy in a tight hug.

"Okay, an emotional hug from Faith. Am I dying?" Buffy was only half joking as she asked this.

"Not really sure at this point. I'm the loophole for the stopping of information by the PTB." Buffy nodded against Faith's shoulder as the other girl pulled back to look at the blonde.

"Shit, before they tear us all away from here." Merle stalked over and whispered something in Faith's ear, too low for even Buffy to hear.

"B. Buffy. You were pregnant." Buffy looked at her sister Slayer with a look of shock then turned her gaze to the faces of the others that ranged from rage, to sadness to regret.

"Who?" That was the only question Buffy could work out of her throat. Again Merle bent his head and whispered into Faith's ear, a mixture of sorrow and rage on his face.

"It was the Governor's."

Guillermo had joined the others in the Dixon cell to wait on the news of the two women, Buffy was a good woman in his book and Faith was a woman he wanted to know better. He had only been there for a few minutes when Maggie walked in.

"Daryl, can you come here for a minute?" Maggie's voice was filled with a forced cheer as she asked this and smiled at Hope.

"Yeah." Daryl got up and ruffled the hair of Hope, Sophia and Carl as he walked out of the cell to join Maggie.

Neither one of them spoke as they walked towards the infirmary to hear what Herschel had to say about the condition of the woman who had taken far too many knocks lately. As they walked in, Carol was walking out with the bloodied clothing Buffy was wearing in her arms. She offered Daryl a soft smile as she walked by. Daryl took a steadying breath and walked in.

His wife was laying pale on one of the gurney's covered with a sheet from the waist down, her right hand clasping Faith's. Both women had a silent stream of tears running down their faces. Seeing that Daryl looked to Herschel.

"Are they in pain?" The older man shook his head before replying.

"Not that we can see with Faith. Buffy is not aware enough to feel any pain right now." Daryl's brows furrowed at this then Michonne spoke up from her corner.

"It may be the bond they share. They are the first of their kind." Daryl gave a nod to the stoic woman and sat down on the chair next to Buffy and took her left hand in both of his.

"So what is wrong with her?" Surprisingly it was Felipe that answered Daryl.

"She is having a miscarriage. It seems to be going well, so no need for further physical worry." At the look Daryl was giving him the man panicked a bit and raised his hands in defense as he continued speaking. "It is not well that she is going through this, but it could be worse, dying kind of worse. That's all I'm sayin'." Daryl's gaze left Felipe then rested on Herschel.

"She will be fine." Herschel did his best to reassure the younger man with his tone. "It may be a while before she wakes if you need to hit something like you usually do, we are ready to patch you up when you get it out of your system." Daryl gave the man a sad half smile and shook his head.

"Think I'm just going to sit here for a bit." With that, Herschel made a motion of his hand for Michonne and Felipe to leave the room. Once they were gone, Herschel took up residence in the chair next to Faith leaving the two men waiting in silence over the women.

**_"So this was what you were sorry about not being able to stop?" Buffy looked up at Merle as she asked this and the older man nodded. Giles stepped up closer to Faith and spoke into her ear, Faith's face was full of barely contained rage at the man as he whispered to her._**

"Apparently the way the Powers thought this should go in order to have you able to have children and breed a whole new batch of immune offspring was to have the Governor rape you first then infect you. Healing you better once the seed was planted, but the sick fuck did it the other way around and somehow your body shielded it. Now the Powers that Suck are fixing that by forcing your body to reject the pregnancy." As Faith was relaying the message, Giles took a step back away from the volatile Slayer and Wes too his place.

"Who gave them the right to turn Little Sister here into a broodmare for their pleasure?" Merle asked this to no one in particular. Said sister was locked in a staring contest with Faith.

"After this, will I be able to have children or will I have to go through the hell of being infected again?" Faith gave Buffy a look at this and tilted her head to hear Wes' answer.

"You will be good to go. I have to ask B, you would willingly get infected again?" Buffy gave her sister Slayer a small smile and nodded. "Why?"

"Because, I want a part of me to live on and Daryl deserves to have the Dixon bloodline not end with him. Genes like that need to live on." As soon as the words left Buffy's mouth there was a rumble from the sky and one by one Joyce, Wes, Giles and Merle were pulled from the desert.

"Think my time is up too B. See you when you wake up." With a nod of her head in Faith's direction she too was gone, leaving Buffy alone in the desert. With no to witness her now, Buffy sank to her knees with her arms wrapped around her midsection and cried.

Daryl and Herschel had been sitting by the women for almost an hour, not speaking, only Herschel occasionally moving to relieve pressure where his leg once was.

"Dinner's ready, if you want me to bring you two some food." They both shook their heads at Carol, who only sighed in response.

"Could you make sure Hope eats?" Daryl looked at her and Carol's heart broke at the pain that was hidden behind his eyes.

"I will take care of her, Beth is suggesting a sleepover for Hope and Sophia now. If Hope is not in your cell, then you know where she will be."

"Thank you." Carol nodded and offered a small smile as she left the infirmary, leaving the two men alone again. They were not alone for long, Rick came in not ten minutes after Carol and took a seat next to Daryl before speaking.

"Any changes?"

"No. I take it Felipe told you all what was going on?" Herschel was the one to respond and Rick nodded his head in confirmation of the question. Rick, from his sitting position, placed a hand on Daryl's shoulder and left it there, offering the support he could.

"I just want her to open her eyes." Rick gave Daryl's shoulder a gentle squeeze before removing his hand and crossing his arms across his chest, settling in for a long sit down.

"I know you do." They once again settled into a silence as the smell of food wafted into the room. Michonne walked in with two plates, followed by Beth who had another.

"Told Carol I wasn't hungry." Neither woman was sure which one Daryl was speaking to, so Michonne addressed them all.

"I do not care. Buffy would not want you to stave so you will eat. She would further be mad at you Herschel for not eating. Then she would feel guilty. Do you want that?" Both men shook their heads slowly and accepted the plates from Michonne. Then she turned her gaze to Rick. "As for you, solidarity is admirable, but you need your strength, you have watch later and I will not have you harming yourself." Michonne took the final plate from Beth and handed it to Rick before leaving the room.

"I think that is the most I have heard her say in a while." Beth's innocent statement got a small chuckle from each of the conscious occupants of the room and they began to slowly eat the food on their plates. "I'll send Carl back in here later to see if you need anything, I need to give Hope her bath. Sasha is going to be on guard, so don't worry about us okay?"

"C'mer a minute would ya?" Beth walked over to Daryl with a curious look on her face and was surprised when he handed his plate to Rick and rose from his chair to give Beth a gentle hug. "You did good today, you and Carl both on keeping the walkers off of Faith out there." Beth slowly returned the hug and smiled over his shoulder at her dad. Daryl had gotten to where he would accept the hugs and kisses on the cheek from the girls in the prison, but did not offer much physical affection to anyone really other that Buffy, Hope and Sophia. As he released her he spoke again. "No don't go expectin' me to do that all the time. You're a grown ass adult, but it seemed like something Buffy would have done for ya." Beth gave him a smile and laughed along with Herschel and Rick at the scowl that appeared on Daryl's face when she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Git on out of here now." Beth offered one more soft smile and as she approached the doorway a feminine groan could be heard followed by a large inhalation of air. All eyes turned as Faith suddenly sat up on the gurney, eyes wide, her hand still joined with Buffy's.

"Deep breath's now. You're okay." Herschel was quick to assure the dark haired woman of this as her eyes were unfocused and searching around the room.

"Where?" Faith's voice was more husky than usual as she asked this.

"You and Buffy are both in the infirmary. Nothing seems to be wrong with you, been out for a few hours now. Buffy still has not woken. Beth, Carl and Sophia are all fine." Faith nodded at Rick's recap of events and was working on calming her breathing as she looked over towards Buffy's pale body laying next to her. Then scooted the gurney closer and laid down on her side, switching hands so her right hand now was now holding Buffy's so she could stroke Buffy's hair with her right hand.

"Were you with her?" Faith looked to Daryl as he asked this and nodded. "Does she know?" Again Faith nodded. "Stay with her for a bit?" Again Faith nodded and Daryl stood, placed a kiss on Buffy's forehead and walked out of the room.

Daryl managed to avoid being seen by the residents of the prison and made his way to the catwalk outside. Overlooking the prison yard he could see the piles of lumber and fencing they had been scavenging to make some improvements around the prison. Within the inner gates he could see Bonk running after his shadow as he absently patted down his pockets and sighed.

"Saw you leave, thought you might want these." Daryl was slightly startled at the appearance of Carl, holding a Daryl's pack of cigarettes out to him. Daryl took them and lit one up, closing his eyes as he inhaled.

"Thanks."

"You okay?"

"I will be kid, I will be."

"Want me to go back in?"

"Nah, you can stay."

"You know what still confuses me about this place?"

"No, what?"

"That the adults still think they can talk in low tones and the kids won't know what is going on." Daryl looked down sharply at the young man.

"Hope?"

"Was with Beth getting her bath stuff together. I really think she didn't hear anything."

"Small comfort."

"You are a good dad. Would have been good with another baby, like you were with Judith."

"Thanks kid." The two resumed their watch over the yard until Daryl was done smoking. When Daryl made it back to the infirmary, no one had moved. He took up his seat back by Buffy's side and held her hand again. Soon enough Faith's soft voice could be heard.

"You going to be calm for this?" Daryl looked up and met the other woman's brown eyes and nodded slowly. "Okay then, it wasn't yours, it happened when she was with the Governor. Apparently wasn't supposed to happen like this at all, the Governor screwed up the order of events. A lot of people broke a lot of rules to get this information out, Merle was one of them." Daryl gave a small smile at that as Faith continued on. "Good news is, when you want to, you guys can have kids now."

"What's the bad news?"

"She loves you so much she was willing to get herself infected again to give you that." Faith kept her eyes on the even quieter than usual hunter as he processed that information.

"That is stupid of her. Never would have wanted her to. Kids or no, she is what matters." Daryl saw Faith nod slightly out of the corner of his eye.

"I know, but she is Buffy. Nothing will hopefully ever change that." Neither one of them or Herschel saw Karen on the other side of the door slip away.

* * *

For the next day there were a stream of people coming in and out of the infirmary to relieve Faith and Daryl in their constant watch. It was when Daryl was on break, accepting a cup of water served to him in a pink plastic tea cup from Hope, that Carl came running into the cell, slightly out of breath from running.

"Awake, I got her." Daryl nodded and placed a quick kiss on Hope's head before handing the cup over to Carl to take his place. The teen sighed at the cup then sat down making the small girl smile, hearing the giggling Sophia came over and joined them.

* * *

After being checked over by Herschel one more time and told she was good to move around when she felt ready, everyone cleared out to leave the couple alone.

"Faith said she told you."

"Yeah, she did. Don't care about any of that right now, wouldn't have cared if you had the baby or not. Or if'n you ever have one. Just care that you are okay, that's all that ever mattered. Can't keep scaring me like that."

"I know that." Buffy looked over at Daryl and could feel the lump forming in her throat. "I love you."

"Love you too." Buffy closed her eyes broke down once again and cried for the loss and the torment she was forced to put her family through, this time she was encased in the arms of her husband who would ask no questions, and just hold her.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer - Still not mine, see chapter 1  
AN - After all the suffering I have put them through, a little bit of niceness. Have to say the trailer for Season 4 has really inspired some short ones to bridge the gap more.

"Buffy, going to check in with Morgan. Want you to meet him. Figure meeting a new person or two would make him more accepting in my offer to come back with us eventually." Buffy looked up from her spot in the hall and stood to follow Rick as he was walking and talking.

"Yeah, I could use a break from the stares." It had been two weeks since she had woken up surrounded by Faith, Daryl, Herschel, Rick, Maggie and Beth. The others that were worries were on watch and could not get away. Her family, plus the Vatos, Tyreese and Sasha were all throwing sympathetic looks her way. Those looks were fine, they were a family. It was the accusing looks of the Woodbury group that were getting to her. Someone heard about the father of the now lost child and had been spreading it around as if she was the concubine of the Devil himself. It was a bit wearing.

"Just going to be you and me?" Rick nodded at the question as he began to pack up an overnight bag and extra ammo.

"Yeah, was going to take Daryl this time, he suggested I ask you since you are not one to spend days in the woods when you don't have to." Buffy joined in on Rick's grin and headed to her own cell to pack as well.

When Buffy had gone, Daryl appeared. "Thanks for this. Only does her so good to hide in here from half the prison."

"How's she sleeping?"

"Better, not as many nightmares that I can tell." Rick nodded at the younger man as they waited for Buffy to finish her packing. They did not have to wait long, she soon appeared with her backpack in hand, weapons strapped to her body.

"Ready to go?" Rick asked this and Buffy nodded as she walked up towards them and stepped into the one armed embrace of Daryl.

'Knew you would run off with Rick before too long." Daryl's teasing tone made her smile as she looked up at him and accepted the farewell kiss while Rick looked on and laughed.

On their way out Buffy stopped to hug Hope and Sophia bye, her eyes searching for Carl, finally spotting him coming in from outside. "Carl, walk with me." The young man looked at her questioningly but turned to go back out the door, letting her thread her arm through one of his.

"I need you to do me a favor. Someone in the Woodbury group is stirring up trouble. None of ours would have said anything to them about what happened, the Vatos would not either. Get Sophia to listen as well, see if someone slips up." Carl nodded, still not speaking as they continued to walk. "Most importantly. Keep an eye on Hope. I know everyone does, she has her dad and Faith there as well, but I would feel better if there was one more armed guard."

"I'll take care of her like I would Judith." The solemness of his voice almost caused Buffy to tear up.

"Thank you." Buffy placed a kiss on his now reddening cheek and caught up to Rick, who had walked ahead of them to give them privacy to talk.

"Get in, burning daylight."

"You've been hanging out with Daryl for too long." His smirk was his only response as they got into the car and drove out of the prison. They sat in companionable silence for the first thirty minutes or so of the drive before Buffy started to get annoyed by the silence.

"Think one of these days we can get a car with a really nice CD collection?" She outright laughed at the incredulous look that Rick gave her.

"Really, that is what you want in these days?"

"I miss dancing it out after a good battle, or when I am sad, or happy, or cleaning, or training, or...you know what? I just really miss it okay? Faith would understand." Rick briefly took his hands off of the wheel and held them up in a sign of surrender.

"Got it, we will see what we can find when we get to Morgan. If nothing there, then if I happen to run across anything on the next run I will grab it."

"You are the best. So, tell me about this Morgan guy." Buffy turned and sat cross legged in her seat to look at Rick as he drove.

"You knew I was in a coma when this all went down right?"

"Heard bits of that, yeah."

"Well when I woke up, you can only imagine what I was going through. Nothing seemed real, and Morgan along with his son Duane were the first humans I ran across. They took me in, redressed my gunshot wound, explained things and gave me the basics to survive. I took them to the station where I worked so we could get cleaned up with the hot water that was there, armed myself and them with what was remaining. There were two hand radios left that were mostly charged. We had a plan, every morning we would turn on our radios so I could give them updates on where I was. Headed into Atlanta, met Glenn there. Made it to their basecamp and by some miracle was reuinited with my wife and son. Things went down after that, there was an attack at the camp when we went back to get Merle. After the CDC explosion, and losing Sophia, Carl getting shot...Well that is when you joined up with us so no need to go over that again."

"You mean no need to go over how when you first saw me you though 'Damn, so that is where my sister has been my whole life, let's hope she makes up for all this missing time by giving me extta hell'?" Rick laughed at that.

"No not quite, but it seems accurate nowadays with you. When we were gearing back up for the Governor's attack, I took Carl and Michonne with me back there, to raid some more guns and ammo. Knew where merchants and private owners kept their guns. Didn't expect to see Morgan again. He had lost it, like I did, but with no one there to bring him back. Duane got bit, turned. Ends up Morgan never did turn on that radio until it was too far out of range."

"Think he will come back with us?"

"Not sure, but he is too important to my being here now to just not keep trying."

"I get that, you are a loyal man. How much farther?"

"Maybe another hour. How you feeling?"

"Okay, today is a good day, Felipe checked me over since Herschel was doing checkups on the Woodbury elderly this morning. Still get a little overloaded on the hormones, no more tenderness though and getting my strength back quickly, Daryl has been a saint through all of this. Not many guys are. I think the last of the understanding men are in our group." Buffy was silent for a moment. "Has he spoken to you at all? Is he really okay? I know he won't talk to Faith, just because he knows she would tell me right away, but you two have your own bromance connection going on."

"Bromance? Really?"

"Yeah, he needs the bromancing since I am all with the ya-ya sisterhood with Faith and Michonne. Then there is my munchkin gang."

"We really need to get you out of that prison more. To answer your question, not lately. At first he did, needed another husband's view on things. Let me tell you this though, never once did he blame you, or hate you for what happened then or now. He just needed to work out his reactions to things to not seem like he did. Man loves you more than I ever thought was possible out of him when I first met him. Your munchkin gang has him wrapped up too. You know he actually gave Beth a hug?"

"No? Really?"

"She was all kinds of upset and bossy at the same time when you and Faith were still out of it. She done good on keeping it together and protecting Faith until we could get there. He told her so when he hugged her, said he figured it would have been something you would have done."

"It it something I would do."

"Been meaning to thank you two as well. Carl, needed something that I just couldn't give him apparently, but you two have."

"Not that you couldn't. You are a good dad, Rick. You do the best you can with the weight you have on you. Daryl and I are not his parents, but he can come to us with things. I am fully expecting Hope to come to you and Carol about things that she won't come to Daryl, Faith and I for. We are a big family, takes a village...or a prison block."

"You have a point there. I considered Shane a brother once, and after his betrayal at the end...I never thought I would find that kind of family connection again, but I did in you and Daryl. That is something that I can never fully express to you two. Even though I was hurt by you keeping what is you a secret at first...it was wrong of me." Rick's face took on a look of shame. Buffy reached over and placed a hand on his.

"I forgave you for that a long time ago, you need to forgive yourself now."

"I'll try. Almost there, welcome to King's County." Buffy turned her head and looked out the windshield as they passed the sign welcoming them to a once idealistic looking small town, as they got closer, Buffy could see the elaborate spike traps setup around the town proper. As they reached that barrier, Rick brought the car to a stop before turning off the engine and got out. Buffy followed after reaching into the backseat to grab her crossbow. She held it loosely in her arms as she stood next to Rick.

"Morgan set all this up?"

"Yeah."

"Smart man. We should use some of these tactics around the main fence line back home. Serve double duty, walkers impale themselves and humans would have issues sneaking up on us too easily."

"Real good idea, will get with Daryl, Glenn and Tyreese when we get back and start formulating a plan."

"Notice how you left the women folk out."

"You guys do enough with the inside of the prison along with the guard duty."

"Appreciate that you notice that, but to be honest I only help a bit with the cleaning. Faith and Michonne never do. We can carry things to speed it along." Buffy said this as she followed Rick carefully through the traps.

"You have protected the children and the members of our home. You do your part. Never think I, and the others, don't know that. Without the help of all of you, we would be nothing."

"Be careful there Rick. You may drive my overly sensitive hormones to make me cry." Rick laughed, stopping his trek and mussed up her hair before leading them out into the main square unharmed.

"Rick?" A strong male voice called out from one on the rooftops. Buffy shielded her eyes and looked upwards.

"It's me, Morgan. Brought a friend with me."

"Looking forward to meeting you soon." Buffy called out to sky. There was no response, but a few minutes later, a figure in full riot gear came out of one of the buildings ahead of them, taking of his helmet has he did so.

"Good to see you there still alive."

"You too, Morgan. You too. This is Buffy." The man turned and looked her over with a raised eyebrow.

"You took this one with you as backup?"

"So Carl and Michonne get a pass, but the short blonde gets the sass? I see how it is. Even in the end of the world, I still get picked on for my stature." Morgan had the good grace to look properly chastised and held out a hand.

"Morgan."

"Buffy, nice to meet you."

"Any trouble on the drive?"

"No, it was all quiet. Passed maybe twenty or so random walkers along the way."

"Morgan, is that baby place still standing?" Morgan nodded and Rick looked at Buffy."

"Figure you two might want to catchup, Ass Kicker and Hope are needing new things soon, not to mention the new Woodbury kids. Figure I would see what's the what in that store."

"Sounds good, that building right here is where we will be, read the signs when you come back, Morgan here has some impressive traps setup. Doubt you will, but shout if you need me. You start to feel a strain, then you come get me. Don't want to have my ass handed to me by Daryl when we get home if you push yourself. Although if you came back from a run with no new bullet holes or needing a transfusion I think he would be happy." Buffy stuck her tongue out at him in response, they both were so involved in their sibling banter that they missed the bemused smile that formed on Morgan's face.

"You worry too much."

"With you, I can't seem to worry enough." Buffy smiled at Rick and got directions from Morgan on where to go and headed off. As she turned the corner to head down the street where the baby store was located, she looked back and saw Rick watching her intensely until she rounded the corner completely.

It was almost like before this all happened, just walking down a street of shops and looking in the windows. If it wasn't for the dust and occasional broken window that is. At the end of the street she found the baby shop and raised her crossbow as she entered the building. After checking it out and seeing it clear of any stray walkers, she settled the crossbow across her back and looked around. It seems they may have lucked up on clothes, the sizes looked to be a few above what Hope was wearing now. She spied another collapsible crib with wheels and opened it up to use as a shopping cart for this outing and filled it up with all the clothing that was there, and shoes as well. As she looked around one last time for anything else that would be needed she spied the pails filled with sidewalk chalk that was once used to create the sale signs for the store. She added that to the haul as well then left the building, wheeling the crib out behind her.

She made it back to the apartment where the other two men were and left the cargo outside as she made her way in and avoided the pitfalls setup by the lone man of that town.

"Look, back in one piece." Rick smiled at her statement.

"Day's not over yet."

"Funny, help me load the stuff in the car will ya? Looks like rain is coming." Rick nodded and stood to help her.

"I can help as well." Buffy nodded at Morgan and the three of them descended the stairs to the outside. The men took a look at what was there and both looked to Buffy with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"Really need all this?"

"You said it yourself, the women to all the laundry. Do you know how many times Carol has had to wash the same outfit again and again for Hope and Ass Kicker? This will keep them clothed."

"And another crib?"

"In the event we have to make a quick getaway, we can have it in one of the vehicles so Ass Kicker has a place to sleep."

"Chalk, can't wait to hear your reasoning for this."

"It's pretty." Again Rick gave her a look and she expanded on her answer. "All the horror of that place, the blood and bullet holes. If the one eyed bastard comes back, wouldn't it just piss him off more to see pretty drawings by the kids on the walls where he tried to tear us down?"

"I guess it might."

"I call it, revenge by happiness."

"I think you may be crazy." Morgan said this quietly and Buffy laughed.

"Have to be a little crazy to make it in this new world. Come on, let's get this packed in the car." The men grumbled a bit with a bit of a smile as they gathered up armfuls of items and made their way to the car, the first trip with Buffy on point with her weapon at the ready. As they were loading, two walkers came up on them, but Buffy was able to take them out with ease.

"That's why he keeps me around. Come on men, still have more stuff to get." They soon finished loading the items into the trunk of the car, and got their own overnight bags out while they where there. As soon as the made it to the apartment where Morgan lived, it began to rain.

"Told you so." Buffy stood next to Rick under the awning of the building as they looked out into the now hard falling rain.

"Yeah, you did." Rick moved his arm and pulled her into his side and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Come on, let's ask Morgan if he has plans drawn up for this defense system we can take back home with us."

"Sounds good, would be nice if the kids could play outside once in a while. Being cooped up does non of them any good."

"I think you really just want to play outside." At this Buffy smirked up at the man and bounded up the stairs. When she got to the top, Rick was looking at her with an expression of amusement she had used with Dawn multiple times in her youth.

"I'll never tell." She stuck out her tongue at him again then turned to the open apartment door. "Hey Morgan, what's for dinner?"


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer – See Ch 1  
AM - I know it is short, but better than nothing right? Working on a longer next chapter and hope to have it up soon.

* * *

"You seen my wife and kid anywhere?" Daryl had just come back from a hunt with Carl to find his family nowhere in sight.

"Hope came and giggling and grabbed Sasha about an hour ago, babbling about story books." Daryl nodded at Tyreese and headed deeper into the prison towards his best guess at where Hope could have been talking about. As he got to the hallway he could hear music and looked down to see extension cords going down the hall. Daryl walked silently towards the room and leaned against the doorjamb as he watched. Buffy, Faith, Sasha and Hope were all decked out with kerchiefs in their hair, music blaring from a battered CD player, they were bouncing to the beat as they dusted and cleared out the debris in the prison library.

Hope noticed him first and he scooped her up as she launched herself at him, he swooped her up causing her to laugh loudly in her childish giggles and all the women turned their heads to look.

"What you ladies up to in here?"

"Meeting place, there is comfort in a library, plus it has a big table for the maps and everything when we plan our runs." Daryl nodded at Buffy and cocked his head to the side.

"Where did you get music?"

"R, is competing for best man ever and found a player in one of the gyms, only has one CD, but music is music. Spike would approve." Faith said this and Buffy nodded as she laughed then went back to cleaning.

"What CD is this anyway?" It was Hope that answered him.

"Sex Pistols." After she said this her little face scrunched up in confision. "What's sex?" The fact that a toddler knew what a pistol was did not phase them as much as the horrified look on Daryl's face as it started to tinge with red.

"Ask your Momma when your older. Gonna help Carl clean the kills." Daryl put Hope back down on the ground with a kiss to the top of her head and made a quick exit from the room, the sound of the women still laughing could be heard over the music.


	46. Chapter 46

Not So Lucky Afterall

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1  
AN - So wasn't the premier awesome? This chapter will be laying groundwork for what was in the premier so will the next few chapters so I will be giving a week after airing before including key points in the plots.  
AN2 - Women and men are both stupid, and I realized that I have been having them live in an almost fairy tale so this is what happens when my muse latches on to that.

* * *

Beth and Buffy were sitting in the recently cleared outer yard close to the fencing with Judith and Hope, catching some sun and taking a break from the laundry that Beth had been doing and the lumber hauling Buffy had been doing. Michonne and Faith were now inside as well, taking a forced break by the men, as much of a break as they would take that is. They were up in the towers on lookout. That left just the two women, admiring the hard working men that were constructing the spike traps on the outside of the fencing.

"This is a wonderful sight indeed." Buffy said this as she spied Daryl in the distance, and Beth murmured her agreement as she spotted Miguel, her face tinged with red. Buffy laughed, causing both Hope and AssKicker to giggle as well. Through the laughter and the distant ribbing of the men as they worked, a car could be heard. Buffy and Beth both stood, they were too far from the prison proper to get the kids to safety, so Buffy had them stand behind her as the car came to a stop with the men of the prison now surrounding the car.

From their vantage point they saw the window on the drivers side roll down and a familiar inked hand came out and opened the door from the outside and exited the car. The sun shown brightly on the man and the others still had their weapons drawn. Buffy and Beth both gasped and ran towards them with smiles on their faces.

"Hold your fire." Buffy's voice rang out as she ran towards the fencing.

"Buffy, Beth. How are you lovely ladies on this fine day?" The two women in question just grinned at the man as he ignored the others and strolled up to the fence that separated them. "This would be the lovely Hope then, ya?" The man in question poked a finger through the chain link fence to tickle Hope.

"It is, where is your worse half?" The man grinned and the three adults laughed as a disgruntled 'Hey' was uttered from the passenger seat of the car.

"Friends of yours?" Rick asked this and they turned to look at him as Buffy and Beth both nodded. The man caught sight of Daryl at that moment.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph. Pictures did not do him justice." Daryl's eyebrows raised at this as the women giggled.

"He hittin' on me?"

"No, he is really not. Hey, remember when I took my trip? Well there were people squatting in the house, these are the people...also you kinda look exactly like his brother, so there you go." Daryl placed his crossbow against his back once more and walked over to the fence, looking at Buffy with a narrowed gaze that must be the last look animals see before he shoots them.

"You plannin' on ever getting around to letting me know about this?" Buffy held her gaze steady in his and placed Hope on the ground.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Didn't see a reason to at the time. Nothing happened and everyone came home in one piece. Figured if they ever showed up that I would deal with it then." Everyone, including Conner had taken a step back from the couple. It was this moment that Murphy left the safety of the car. Daryl glanced at the man then stared at him for a few moments before turning back to his wife.

"There's no kinda lookin' about it." Buffy's expression softened as she saw doubt in Daryl's eyes when confronted with a younger looking him.

"Hey, never saw a reason to mention it, because honestly, there is no comparison. You know I like my men a little rough and tumble ready with a tinge of red around the neck." Daryl nodded at her with a small smirk and went back to where he was working before and picked back up on the preparations.

"You two passing through or planning on staying?"

"Passing through, found a a few people who know a guy who has a boat. As we were packing up we found something and had to bring it this way."

"What did you find that would have you delay your getting out of here?" Buffy looked at Conner curiously.

"We hid it at the bottom of the trunk in case of lootin'." Murphy said this and Buffy turned to look at Rick.

"Just a few nights?" Rick looked at the others then the newcomers with a furrowed brow.

"We don' mind pitching in to help ye fortify to protect the wee ones." Conner said this and Murphy nodded in confirmation. That statement alone sealed their fate.

"We don't have much, but you are welcome to rest up before you take off again." Buffy smiled brightly at Rick and Daryl snorted.

"She's pushin' those sibling buttons again with you to get her way, you know that right?"

"Like you're any better at saying no to her."

"Yeah, you're right." Beth giggled at the two men and took Hope's hand and started to walk back to the prison for them to open the gates. Once halfway there, Buffy turned her head to look up at the tower and gave a whistle and a wave of her hand and Faith jumped down and ran over.

"What's going on over here...Holy shit, that's the Daryl double you were talking about? Damn I wish I go to them first, perfect symmetry baby!"

"Shut up and help me get the gate open, nothing but trouble you cause me." Faith smirked at her sister and took one side of the chains of the new pull gate. Once Beth was inside the second gates with the girls they pulled to swing both doors of the gates open, allowing the car with the brothers into the main yard. "Hop in with them and get them parked with the rest, I will be up there shortly." Faith nodded and released her chain to allow the gates to close on her side as she slipped into the backseat of the car and the three took off.

Buffy released her chain and slipped through the closing gate to join the men on the other side. She walked over to the side where Rick and Daryl were working.

"Thank you." Both men looked up at her as she said this.

"Which one of us you thankin'?" Daryl asked this of her.

"Both. For allowing them access and for trusting me." She looked at Rick first, then Daryl as she said this then continued speaking as she saw the boys grabbing a few bags out of the trunk of their car. "I'm going to set them up in Merle's cell." Daryl gave her a nod and she placed a hand on his shoulder and stood on her toes to kiss the underside of his jaw before walking to meet the brothers to see what they had brought.

As she approached them and the now open trunk she saw Faith standing very still, with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. Once she got closer Buffy could feel why. "Where did you find it?" Buffy's voice was soft as she watched Conner unwrap the bundle that was stored in the bottom of the trunk.

"About a week after you and Beth left us, we had a dream. Had't follow up on it, hoping to stop what we saw. We weren't able to though, lass. We are sorry for that."

"What dream" Faith looked at the both of them as she asked this."

"Young man, blond, looked like one of those nerds you use'ta see in comic shops. Running from a small batch of them walkers. Doin' a right good job of taking them out with this thing, but one got lucky when the gloves he was wearing got slick. We got there just as it happened. Took out the ones chasing him, but it was a lost cause." Murphy ended his statement and looked to both Buffy and Faith before canting his head towards his brother.

"Said his name was Andrew, as the fever took hold, he kept talking about Faith and Buffy. Figured it was too much of a coincidence that there was another Buffy so soon after meeting you. Promised him we would find ya and bring this to you." Conner finished unwrapping the package and handed it to Buffy, careful not to touch it himself. "After picking the thing up and getting a good shock, we know now why he was wearing the gloves." Faith moved over to Buffy's side and they both stroked the weapon reverently.

"Andrew made it all the way from England to bring this to us? I guess he was paying attention to those lessons all along." Faith said this softly as the warmth of the scythe flowed through her.

"He was a brave man." Buffy spoke in the same soft tone as she too felt the warmth that she had missed from this weapon, she noted with some sadness that it was not the all encompassing warmth that it once had with her. Buffy looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that look of pure rapture on Faith's face and knew what it meant.

"You should take it and show it to Michonne, she never got a chance to train with it." Faith shook out of her reverie and looked to Buffy in surprise.

"Why me B? This is yours to wield." Buffy shook her head slowly and looked Faith in the eyes.

"Not anymore. It is yours now, the scythe has made it know. Take the mantle and do me proud. Come find me when you boys are ready and I will show you where you can bunk." With one last smile at the three confused people in the yard, she walked into the prison proper.

* * *

Buffy had been playing with some dolls on the floor with Hope that Faith had found on a run. She was so focused on her daughter she did not hear someone approach until Hope spoke up.

"Poppa?" The confusion in her voice caused Buffy to turn and take a look at Murphy who was standing in the door to their cell.

"This is Murphy, he does look a lot like Poppa huh?" Hope got up and walked over towards Murphy and pulled on the edge of his shirt until he crouched down to her level, allowing her small hands to roam his face.

"Diffrent tattoos." Hope stated this then patted Murphy's cheek like she has seem her mother do to Carl and went back to play, missing the bemused expressions on the faces of the adults.

"I take it you two are ready to settle in for a bit?"

"Aye, came to drop our stuff off then going back out to join Conner in helping out there." Buffy nodded as she stood, giving a slight wince from the pain that still lingered internally when she moved an odd way. "You okay there, lass?"

"I'll be fine. Let me show you the cell. Hope, stay here and play okay?" Murphy wisely did not bring it up again and followed Buffy as she led him up the stairs to the last cell in the row. "Merle was here when he was with us, hated to be caged in so I broke the lock for him. Figured you two would have equal issue, why I offered it. Only Daryl, Carol and I know about the lock so keep it to yourselves. Beth and I are the only reason they are letting you stay in the main block."

"I understand and we appreciate it." Buffy gave the man a smile and headed back down to her cell to spend some more time with Hope before she headed back out herself to help the fortification. After another hour of play, she put Hope down for a nap then sought out Carol down in the laundry room.

"Hey, you need anything before I head back outside?" Carol looked up from the pile of clothing she was sorting through for repairs and smiled.

"I think I am okay, might be more dangerous to have you help with this than not." Buffy smiled at her and sat down on the bed next to her.

"True, but you know I would right?" Carol stopped what she was doing and looked at Buffy.

"I know that, what brought this on?"

"Just feel bad you have to do all this work." Carol put a hand on top of Buffy's.

"We all do what needs to be done. You do more than the new people do, always have. You help keep us safe."

"I know, I still have just been feeling bad about that. You and Beth have had so much more thrown on you as well with all the new people. Without you two making it a home and keeping the kids safe inside when we are out there then what I do is for nothing."

"I appreciate that, I do. You just keep doing what you are doing and everything will be okay." At the look that was still in Buffy's eyes she continued. "Was there something else?"

"No, just something that I need to work out with Daryl. Heads up as well, we have two visitors, brothers, they will only be staying a few days. Met them on my trip a few weeks back. The blonde is Conner and the one that looks like Daryl is Murphy." Carol raised her eyebrow at that.

"When you say looks like?"

"If Daryl wasn't older I would swear they were identical twins."

"That can't have Daryl feeling friendly."

"A lot more friendly than you would think, and not the issue I have to work out with him. When you head up can you peek in on Hope? I just laid her down."

"Sure thing, you ever need to talk to help with Daryl just let me know."

"I will, thank you." Carol watched the younger woman walk out of the room and shook her head at the haunted look that was still in her eyes.

* * *

Buffy made her way back out to the fence and opened the gate to let herself outside to join the men that were still working and moved towards the pile of branches they had and pulled out her knife to start sharpening the points.

"You should be inside resting." Buffy shot a look at Daryl as he said this.

"I need to stay busy and since you are being an ass about me being in the woods taking out the walkers before they get to you guys then this is what I will do."

"I am just worried damnit."

"I know you are, but I need to do something."

"Rest, that is what you need to be doing."

"Not having this argument again." She saw the others step back from them and with that she had a flashback to a conversation she had with Beth on their trip. _**"Oh sweetheart. We fight. May not be vocal, but we do. At the end of the day we have said our peace and one of us will bend and agree with the other. That is a marriage. "**_

"Wouldn't have to if you would just listen."

"No, I wouldn't have to if you would listen."

"Fine, work too hard and kill yourself out here. I'll make sure Hope doesn't hear that is how her momma died." Daryl stalked off and Buffy could feel a tear run down her face.

"Not fair using Hope that way." Her voice was low and Conner barely caught it, he gestured to Murphy and they both turned as one to look at Rick with identical looks of questioning on their faces. Rick shook his head and they all went back to working, pretending to ignore the situation coming to a boiling point.

"Was talking to Dr Santio the other day, he use to do prosthetic work before all this happened. Said he could work with what we were able to find to help out Herschel. Was thinking about organizing a run."

"I'll take it." Buffy spoke before anyone else and locked in a glaring contest with Daryl.

"Still enough daylight to head out now to start scoping out some areas."

"I can take Faith and the boys here and see what we can find."

"Sounds good to me, gather them up and mark the map in the library in case we need to search for you." Buffy nodded at Rick, eyes still locked with Daryl.

"Come back in one piece or I will find a way to bring you back again and make you wish I hadn't."

"Bigger men have tried, but you are more than welcome. You stay alive too." With that they both broke the staring contest and Buffy led the brothers back into the yard and whistled for Faith, who came running, scythe now strapped to her back.

"Going on a leg run, I'm gonna route us out in the war room, can you outfit us?" Faith nodded and watched as Buffy stalked off.

"What is up with that?"

"She and her husband had a row."

"In public?"

"Aye."

"Well fuck. Okay, let's gather up some supplies jut in case."

* * *

The car ride was far from silent, for the past few hours, Conner and Murphy kept them entertained with tales from their youth in South Boston, Faith was able to add some of her own from that area when she lived there before moving to Sunnydale all those years ago. Buffy sat back and listened while looking out the window. Finally Faith had enough.

"Okay, what are you and D fighting about?"

"He is afraid I am going to break and die on him."

"Because of the baby?"

"That is just the last thing in a long line. He says he is fine, but..."

"But what?"

"I need this run, I need to kill something, fight. If he caught wind of me sparring in the prison he would try and stop it."

"Why would you need to look for a fight when you can just...Seriously?" Buffy nodded and looked back out the window.

"Want to clue in the chaperones on this?" Conner asked this causing Buffy and Faith to share a look.

"You are not the only one with a mission of sorts, ours was more against the supernatural element. Just with being through so much lately my inner me..." Buffy's voice trailed off and Faith laughed.

"Being us makes us geared to fight, when we can't then we have to release that energy in others way." At the still questioning look on the faces of the brothers Faith sighed then smiled. "It is like whiskey." That caused them to nod knowingly, this time Buffy having the confused look. "Whiskey is made of boxing gloves and rubbers, makes you want to fight or fuck." Faith gave her a leering grin and waggled her eyebrows in an exaggerated manner that caused Buffy to laugh.

"You know I love you B, but does he know what you are wanting?"

"He knows I have been asking for it, but keeps saying no. Or that it is too soon."

"Why don't you just take it into your own hands then lass? Man canna say no when you are so willing and naked on top."

"I can't do that to him, too much like what Phillip did. We will work it out, just a lot of yelling until he gets the stick out of his ass about this. I see the sign up ahead for the clinic we need to check, so lets get ready." Everyone dropped the subject and got ready to search.

* * *

"Here you go Dr S, think you can do something with these?" Buffy presented the older Dr with the bag of various limbs, mostly legs for Herschel. Couldn't hurt to have spares around.

"I think this will do nicely, dear. Thank you." Buffy gave him a small smile and let him get to work. With a heavy heart of the past few hours events, Buffy headed back to their family cell, lay down and cried.


End file.
